The golden Hero of Konoha
by Naruto20Akemi20
Summary: Naruto uzumaki. To everyone he was a trouble making prankster and a nuisance. But underneath he was a she, her real name was Naruko uzumaki-more inside.
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki naruko enters

Summary:Naruto uzumaki. To everyone he was a trouble making prankster and a nuisance. But underneath he was a she, her real name was Naruko uzumaki, when she was young she was raped and left to die by a jounin of konoha. Afterwards the third hokage put a seal on her making her look like a boy, to make sure it never happened again. This is the story of the greatest kunoichi to ever walk the lands, and how she rose to greatness.

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruko enters

disclaimer: i own nothing. Exept for the story plot and perhaps the occ-ness of narutos character.

Naruto walked into the room where ''he'' would take his graduation exam and stood to face Iruka and Mizuki. When Iruka gave him the go ahead he did the signs and focused his chakra before calling out ''bunshin no jutsu!'' what he got were 8 perfect replicas of himself' ''Congratulations Naruto, you graduate'' said Iruka and smiled before handing Naruto his headband. Naruto grinned and ran out yelling at the top of his lungs ''HELL YEAH I WILL BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER! BELIEVE IT!'' Iruka just chuckled while Mizuki glared at Narutos back because he had been planning on making him steal the forbidden scroll.

Naruto ran immediately to the hokage tower to tell the ''old man hokage'' about his graduation. When he got there he remembered the hokages promise, he would be able to take the seal off and show ''his'' real identity once he graduated. he smiled and ran up the stairs to the hokages office and knocked on the door.

When a 'enter' could be heard he opened the door and walked in. Sarutobi smiled seeing Naruto come in, and then he saw the headband on his forehead and the smile became a full out grin. "Naruto! I see you have graduated. I'm guessing your here to have the seal removed?"  
>"yeah." Naruto said simply letting his hyperactive annoying mask fall down now that he was with the hokage. The sandaime nodded and stood up and walked over to Naruto and Naruto took his orange jumpsuit jacket off and channeled some of his chakra making a seal appear on his neck that the Sandaime placed his hand on top of and said 'kai'.<p>

Narutos appearance started changing, his hair became longer but remained spiky and unruly while his face became less masculine and became more heartshaped and softer, his eyes became a little more catlike while his chest started to grow until he had D sized breast while his torso became femine but still had the athletic look. All in all what Sarutobi saw in front of him was a rather beautiful young woman. Uzumaki Naruto was no more, his stead there stood Uzumaki Naruko ready to face the world of shinobi.

That's it for now. I am making a second attempt at writing a fanfic on here. Tell me how you like the beginning please. I know its short but i didn't want to write a long first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: team placement

Disclaimer of epicness: i own nothing but the storyline and ocness of naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Team placement<p>

Naruko woke up the next morning and lay in bed thinking things over,she didn't care what everyone though about her gender change since Iruka already knew of it and of course the Hokage along with Yuhi Kurenai, the one that had taken on herself to train her since she was 5 and got abused badly by a jounin, those were the only that had acknowledged her up to this date and she knew that she had graduated at the top of the class and that everyone was going to be shouting about how the ''dobe'' had cheated.

Naruko sighed and climbed out of bed deciding to take a shower before getting an healthy breakfast instead of always ramen, she loved it but she knew she had to have a varying diet so her growth wouldn't suffer.

As she got out of the shower and got dressed into a black T-shirt and girl-boxers, she heard someone in the kitchen. Grabbing a kunai she walked silently and slowly towards the kitchen only to see Kurenai in her kitchen making breakfast. When she saw who it was she relaxed and said ''good morning Kurenai-san.'' "Good morning sunshine, I decided to come over and cook you breakfast since we wont be training together anymore since you will have a team and a sensei from now on. By the way, congrats on graduating. I'm very proud of you." Kurenai said as she turned around and smiled gently at her. "Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to to it without you though, you helped me greatly by teaching me all of those chakra control exercises and the kage-bunshin. Aren't you taking on a genin team?"Asked Naruko as she sat down at the table watching Kurenai finish cooking egg and bacon and saw that she had made pancakes with syrup for her too since Kurenai knew that Naruko was bottomless when it came to eating but she never gained a pound, which was something even she envied her for.

As she put the plate in front of Naruko and sat down with her own she answered her question. "Yes I will take on a genin team this year but you wont be on it sadly. The Hokage wasn't happy about separating us but he had no choice, the teams have to be balanced. But don't worry, that doesn't mean we wont see each other. You are like a daughter to me and you know it Naruko." "i know Kurenai, your also the only mother figure I've ever had, I'm just sad that i wont be on your genin team. Not many jounin are as understanding to my situation as you, it wouldn't be much good if I had a sensei that would put me into as many suicide situations as he could so I would die." Naruko said as she finished her food within record time and Kurenai stared at her with a face that was basically like this O.O;. Naruko just looked at her and tilted her head to the side with a look that looked like: o.o?.(An: so people don't get annoyed because of this anymore then she looked innocently at her)

Kurenai chuckled and smiled and Naruko then looked at the time "i better get going to the academy so i can know who my lovely team is" said Naruko sarcastically and stood up before putting their dishes into the sink. "I should probably get going too. And by the way, meet me at 6 in front of the hokage tower tomorrow night" said Kurenai while she walked to the door and put her ninja sandals on. "I will, see you then" Naruko said as she followed Kurenai to the door, after she had left Naruko went into her bedroom and put on some black pants and changed out of the black t-shirt for a blood red one and put on her red and black jacket and put on her forehead-protector before putting on her black ninja boots and black fingerless gloves with guards on the back.

As she walked to the Academy she noticed that people didn't glare at her since they didn't recognize her anymore thanks to her having been under the seal for the last 7 years, that would change eventually but she wasn't complaining. When she arrived at her destination she went into her classroom and noticed everyone being there already except for a certain pink haired banshee and Yamanaka Ino, so she just sat in the far back in the corner next to Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. As she sat down she decided to nap a little so she put her feet on top of the table and leant back, putting her forehead protector over her eyes.

Not long after she fell asleep she was awoken with a loud noise and the crash of the door to the classroom being kicked open and the pink haired banshee and Ino falling into the room in one heap before they jumped up each claiming to have won the race. Naruko just rolled her eyes and knew it was a race over who got to sit next to the ''famous and awesome'' Uchiha Sasuke whom Naruko could swear was as gay as a banana sticking out of a dogs ass. Naruko herself was called an ice-princess by Kurenai while Kurenai was called the Ice-queen of Konoha by the whole male population of said village since she didn't show any interest in them.

While the girls were still fighting Iruka came in and used his big head no jutsu and ordered everyone to please shut the hell up and sit down. When everyone had followed his orders he took up a clip-board and said "So, now you are all graduated from the academy and will be placed on teams considering your strengths and weaknesses. This years rookie of the year was Uzumaki Naruko." after he said that he could hear various questions along the lines of: WHAT! Who the hell stole the title from our precious Sasuke-kun? And Who the hell is Naruko Uzumaki? Or We only had Naruto Uzumaki in this class so what the hell is going on?. Iruka had to use his big head no jutsu again and then started to explain. "No one stole anyone's title and Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki are the same person, Naruko was under a seal to make her look like a boy this whole time due to some problems which are not mine to share. Now shut the hell up and let me finish!" Iruka glared at everyone in the room and then started listing the teams.."team one is..."

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino under the tutelage of Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Uzumaki Naruto under the tutelage of Sarutobi Asuma. Now everyone i hope you will have a great career ahead of you, there will now be a 1 hour lunch break before you come back in here and meet your sensei's. " Iruka finished and smiled at them before leaving the classroom. Naruko noticed that Kiba was arguing with his new team and decided to head to Inchirakus to get some beloved heavenly ramen since she had an hour to waste.

As she was walking towards the Ramen stand she heard someone call after her and looked back to see Shikamaru and Chouji walking towards her. "Hey Naruko, where you headed?" Asked Chouji as he munched on his chips. "Just to get some ramen, wanna join?" Naruko answered and looked at them. "Sure why not" said both boys and they walked together to the Ramen stand chatting about everything and nothing.

She had never spent much time with any of her classmates except to act like an idiot and a loser when she was younger so she didn't really know her teammates except for she knew that Shikamaru was a lazy genius that kept sleeping in class but always scored the highest on written tests and that he was the Nara clan heir. Chouji she knew little about except that he was the Akimichi Clan heir and that he loved to eat. It was the same for the boys though since Naruto, the idiot of the class and Naruko the rookie of the year were polar opposites. Naruto was goofy, idiotic and kept pranking people while Naruko was serious, cold and smart. While they ate their ramen they asked each others questions about their likes, dislikes, and basic stuff like that.

When they were done eating they realized they were going to be late if they didn't hurry so they paid for their food and ran to the academy. They arrived 5 minutes late and when they got into their classroom they saw a strange sight, Kurenai was dragging two jounin by the collar of their vests to the front of the class, one had gravity defying silver hair and had his forehead-protector over his left eye and a mask covering most of his face while the other one had black spiky hair, and was smoking a cigarette. Kurenai just smiled sweetly once she was at the front of the classroom and asked team 8 to follow her before leaving the room, the cyclops asked team 7 to come with him before doing the same though he was mumbling something about violent female jounin who dragged him to get there on time when he passed Naruko. The black spiky haired man then asked Naruko and her team to follow him as he left too with them in tow.

He made them follow him to training ground 10 where he introduced himself "My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I will be your jounin sensei until you become Chunin. My likes are playing shogi and having fun while being lazy and dislikes are those who betray their village. I have no hobbies besides playing shogi and training and i have no interest in sharing my dream. Now you 3 introduce your-self's the same way. First you Blondie"  
>Naruko glared lightly at him for being called a blondie before doing as she was told "Names Uzumaki Naruko, Likes are Ramen, dislikes are rapists, and people who hurt others for no reason but other than hurting them and being called blondie, hobby's are training, reading and cooking, my dream is to become a great shinobi and maybe hokage one day." "OK, next lazy boy" Asuma said. Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome under his breath "My name is Nara Shikamaru, my likes are watching clouds, playing shogi and sleeping. My dislikes are people who treat others differently because they aren't the same as them. Hobbies are sleeping, reading, cloud gazing, playing shogi and being lazy. Dream... I cant be bothered." he said finally before laying down on his back. "and the last one" Asuma said finally. " My name is Akimichi Chouji, my likes are food, training with my dad and helping out at home. My dislikes are bully's and mean people. My hobbies are eating, training, cloud gazing and spending time with my friends. My dream is to become a strong ninja like my dad." Chouji answered and Asuma smiled and said "Very good. Tomorrow we will have the real Genin test to see if you will be one of the 9 that will become Genin this year. Meet me here at 8am sharp." He then vanished using a shunshin and Naruko and her teammates went their different ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Wooooah. This ones long o.o; i have never written this much before.. anyway. I hope you like this chapter and that im updating 2 times the same day. It seems i have inspiration now. o.o<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: a test and a surpise

Disclaimer: i don't feel like doing this shit anymore since everyone knows this stuff by now x.x

And by the way. The whole story is said in 3rd person unless I state otherwise. I might make parts 1st person with Naruko and someone else I think will play a big part in the future chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Test and a surprise.<p>

When Naruko came to training ground 10 the next morning she saw her teammates already there along with her sensei. Her Teammates nodded to her in greeting before the tree of them faced their sensei. "now that everyone is here ill explain the test to you." Asuma said as he made 1000 shadow-clones of himself. "you 3 have to figure out a battle strategy that has both plan A and plan B and then execute it on me and my clones. If you can do this and succeed in making me give up before noon you pass. Those who fail to do so, go back to the academy. Understood?" Asuma said and the genin nodded and scattered into different hiding spots to think up a plan. Naruko started thinking how strange this all was the moment he said that the ones that failed to make him give up since there had never been a genin team with less than 3 genin and 1 jounin in the history of konoha. The more she thought about it, things didn't match up so when Shikamaru and Chouji came up from behind her and whispered to her to follow them she did. "Its a trap." said Shikamaru. "he wants us to come at him one at a time when this is really a test to see if we can work together to make him give up." he explained when Naruko and Chouji gave him a questioning look. Naruko nodded "then it makes sense. So what you wanna do? Your the smartest one of us Shikamaru." She asked. Shikamaru smirked a little evilly and said "Asuma is a jounin so its rational that we shouldn't underestimate him so this is what well do..."

Asuma waited patiently in the clearing for his students to act out their plans on him and his clones. He lit a cigarette before he heard someone come out of the forest and saw that it was Naruko. Naruko made 1000 clones of herself and each walked up to a ''Asuma-sensei'' like they were going to challenge them to a duel but then used the sexy no jutsu, wrapping themselves around a shocked Asuma who immediately got a nosebleed but stayed concious. Thats when he heard it "baika no jutsu! Giant meat cannon ball(i think thats how the technique is said...correct me if im wrong.)" and saw Chouji rolling on full speed towards himself and his clones and the attack worked perfectly and he managed to dispel all of his clones whom were all held down by Narukos Clones but when he was rolling towards the real Asuma and Naruko Asuma managed to untangle his legs enough to jump away to the side so Shikamaru shouted from the trees "Naruko! Plan B!" Naruko dispelled the Sexy no jutsu and held a kunai to Asumas neck telling him to give up. Asuma elbowed her in the stomach but when she dispelled he realized it had been a clone all along. He looked around furiously because Chouji wasn't making any moves until he felt something grab at his legs and pull him underground until his head was the only thing left above ground. The tree genin all walked to his head and looked at him and Asuma sighed before giving up since he was stuck, Naruko had executed her part perfectly.

After they dug their sensei out he invited them to a all you can eat BBQ which made Chouji extremely happy. When they got there he congratulated them on managing quite well to take him down way too easily but that there were others that in the world of ninja that would be stronger than him but that was why they had a sensei, someone had to hone their skills and make them the best fighting and strategy-backup team of Konoha. When a few waitresses came with enoromous amount of all types and put it on a table beside them along with huge amount of rice they dug in. "so which one of you had the idea to use Narukos Sexy no jutsu on me?" asked Asuma, glaring slightly sore over having fallen for a trick like that, while they waited for their meat to cook on the grill that was built into the table. "Shikamaru had the idea that we needed someone to distract and restrain you so i suggested we use my sexy no jutsu." Naruko answered. "i see. Well you are an evil little vixen then." Asuma said and chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair making Naruko growl lightly and glare at him. They chatted and ate for good 2 hours before Asuma told them to take the next day off to rest and celebrate being fully genin before meeting him the day after tomorrow infront of the Hokage tower. After dismissing them Asuma went to report to his father, the hokage, about his Team having passed the test.

Shikamaru and Chouji went home while Naruko went home and changed into her training clothes which consisted of training shorts and a black t-shirt before going on a run around the village. When she had finished 10 laps around the village she still had 2 hours to kill before having to get ready to meet with Kurenai so she found an empty training ground and made a few clones and made them practice a new genjutsu Kurenai had taught her a week earlier. It was a B-rank genjutsu that made the oppoments deepest wish appear to have come true and forget about the fight, causing the caster to be able to kill the oppoment easily while he was tangled in the jutsu, it was called the eternal dream. She didn't know many Genjutsu due to her not having that great of chakra control but she did have enough to learn ones that weren't B-rank or higher. While the clones practiced the genjutsu she personally started doing some physical exersizes such as push ups and sit-ups and the like. She did this for 2 hours with short breaks before dispelling the clones and receiving everything they had learned in those 2 hours and realized that she was close to perfecting the genjutsu. She then headed to her apartment to get ready for the meet-up with Kurenai.

When Naruko arrived at 6pm sharp infront of the Hokage tower she saw Kurenai waiting for her along with the Hokage, when she arrived they told her they were going out to celebrate her becoming a genin approbriately and took her out to Ichiraku ramen. When they arrived they sat down in their seats and ordered their food. "So, Asuma tells me that you were proving to be a evil little vixen Naru-chan" the Hokage said and smiled when Naruko scratched the back of her head before sticking her tongue out at the hokage sheepishly and kurenai chuckled lightly.

At the same time as their food arrived 4 people, 3 guys and 1 girl, came into the stand taking a seat the girl sat beside Naruko since all other seats were full. Two of them were wearing green skin tight spandex suit that covered all of their body and a pair of orange leg warmers, and the same type of stupid bowl cut and huge eyebrows, the only difference between the two was their age and the younger one of them had bandages wrapped around his arms. The other boy had brown long hair and white-pupiless eyes of the hyuuga clan and had the air around him that screamed that he had a 5 foot pole stuck up his ass while the girl had brown hair and brown eyes and had her hair tied up into 2 buns.

All of them greeted the hokage with respect and the hokage looked up "ah Gai. I was waiting for your return from the mission but what brings you here at this time of night? You can report to me in the morning." The hokage asked the older spandex wearing dude now named Gai. . "hai hokage-sama. Your secretary told us that you had gone out to Ichirakus to celebrate someone becoming Genin. I had planned myself to invite my team out for dinner for a job well done when we came back so me and my team decided to come here, give you our reports on paper and eat."said Gai and gave the hokage is good guy pose.

The hokage sweat dropped and nodded in understanding and took the four reports before looking at Naruko about to ask something when Gai noticed him looking at her and grinned, interupting him "YOSH we have such a young and a pretty new genin I see! Her flames of youth must burn really brightly!" Gai said loudly before continuing. "My name is Maito Gai! The Beautiful green beast of Konoha! Its always pleasant to get new comrades! Team say hello to one of your new comrades miss.." he looked at Naruko "Names Uzumaki Naruko" Naruko said before going back to her 19th bowl of Ramen. "Yosh! Team say Hello to one of your new comrades Miss Uzumaki Naruko" Gai said and gave Naruko and his team the good guy pose.

"Pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san! I see your flames of youth burn brightly! My name is Rock Lee, the second beautiful green beast of konoha!" mini-gai said giving her the good guy pose. The other two nodded to her. Gai shook his head "Those two impassive ones are Hyuuga Neji and Higurashi Tenten" he said gesturing to his remaining students that hadn't introduced themselves yet. The hokage smiled at this before looking over at Naruko and nearly had a heart attack at how large the stack of bowls had become and could see his money grow wings flying away, over which he sighed and his shoulders sagged. "How many has she finished?" he asked Kurenai. "I think shes on her 20th bowl." Kurenai answered sweat-dropping knowing the hokage hadn't expected Naruko to eat this much. Naruko was in food coma, Ramen was the food of the gods, she noticed that the girl beside her that was on that Gai guys team was looking at her. "do I have something on my face?" Naruko asked her raising her eyebrow. The girl blushed out of embarrassment over getting caught staring "N-no I was just thinking I have never seen you around the village or ninja academy before." she said. "I was known as Naruto Uzumaki until 2 days ago when I graduated and was under the disguise of a boy up to that date too, so its not surprising." Naruko said and tilted her head to the side when Tentens eyes widened at hearing her fake name "wow. Can I ask you something?" Tenten asked her and when Naruko nodded she continued "is it true that your the one behind 99% of pranks in the village?" "yes" Naruko said and the Hokage decided to jump in "Naruko may have pranked people but she is the rookie of the year, beat even Sasuke Uchiha." he said and ruffled Narukos hair before continuing "which reminds me that I haven't given you your gift for making such great progress Naru-chan" Naruko blinked at that "you dont have to give me a gift Hokage-ojiji. You have given me enough already." "i want to Naru-chan. And dont argue with me on this. You know youll lose." he said finally before going back to eating making it clear that this conversation was over. Naruko sighed and talked to Kurenai the rest of the night.

After Naruko finished eating her 50th bowl and had argued with the Hokage over getting to pay half the price which ended with her losing the argument, we find our young heroine walking home with Kurenai and the girl from Gai's team, Tenten, since Tenten lived not to far away from Naruko and Kurenai didn't want her to walk home alone this late.

After walking in complete silence for awhile Tenten decided to strike up a conversation with the reserved and cold Uzumaki Girl. "So Uzumaki-san. Since you are the Rookie of the year you must be rather strong. Do you maybe want to spar sometime?"

"sure" Naruko replied simply. Tenten seeing she wouldn't get the other girl to talk easily looked at Kurenai. Kurenai seeing the look decided to help her out a little "Naruko-chan when are you supposed to meet your team for missions and training?"

"...the day after tomorrow. Why?" Naruko said raising her head a little.

"Tenten how does sparring tomorrow at noon on training ground 9 with her sound to you?" Kurenai asked the other girl smiling encouragingly at her.

"it sounds good to me. What about you Uzumaki-san?" Tenten replied

"yea sure. Why not. " Naruko said after a minute of silence.

"This is my stop. Ill see you tomorrow Uzumaki-san. Goodnight." Tenten said after 10 minutes of silence and walking showing they had stopped in front of a weapons store called the Golden spear.

"Goodnight Higurashi-san" Naruko said before turning into the direction of her apartment building followed by Kurenai.

"you need to be more sociable Naruko-chan, I know it isn't easy for you to trust people. But not everyone is going to turn their back on you and hurt you. People want to get to know you but you always give a cold shoulder to others but those that have known you since you were young. Tomorrow when you go to meet that girl at least try to talk to her and get to know her." Kurunai said after they were some distance away from where Tenten lived.

"..Hai Kurenai-san." was all she got for an answer from the blonde. "I will be fine from this point on Kurenai-san. Thank you for walking this far with me. Goodnight." Naruko said before taking to the roofs of buildings and going to her apartment.

Kurenai stood there for a few minutes watching her go before turning around and using the same way to go to her own home.

* * *

><p>Now. 3 chapters. In so few days. Wow. I gotta admit that I have been with this idea in my head for awhile so I pretty much know where I want to go with it. But im wondering how popular it would be if I had a NaruTen pairing in this fic? Please write a review and tell me yes or no. if no then tell me what pairing youd like to see. And just so you know. Then I say HELL NO to NaruSasu and NaruSAku. I HATE those two pairings.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: a spar,and missions from hell

Chapter 4: a spar, new friends and missions from hell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruko woke up around noon for the first time in awhile and decided that she wouldn't take a shower until after sparring with Tenten since she was born to get dirty during it either way if the girl was good. So she got up and went to get some breakfast(or lunch considering what time it is). She made some toast with strawberry marmalade on it and drank milk with it before getting dressed into her usual ninja clothes and heading towards her training ground 9.

When she got there she saw Tenten already waiting for her and was leaning on a tree. Naruko walked into the training ground making Tenten see her.

"So you came after all. Thought maybe you wouldn't considering you didn't seem to like the thought yesterday." She said grinning

"I decided it could be fun to spar with someone other than just Kurenai-san." Naruko said with some humor.

Tenten smiled and chuckled a little. "lets begin then, this will be an all out spar until one of us gives up or passes out. Deal?" she retorted and when Naruko nodded before getting an idea "Say Tenten, how about we make this more interesting?"

"well that goes after how?" Tenten said looking at the girl in front of her.

"well, how about the one that loses has to buy the other one dinner tonight?" Naruko suggested after a few minutes of thinking about it. 

"sounds good to me." Tenten said smiling before they began.

Naruko drew a kunai and ran zigzagging towards Tenten who immediately began throwing shuriken at the blond haired girl before jumping up holding 2 scrolls opening them and throwing multiple type of sharp pointy things at her forcing Naruko to fall back. Naruko then made 10 shadow-clones who ran at Tenten the moment she landed after having finished her scrolls and she grabbed another scroll unsealing a katana from it which she then used to cut down the clones, when the clones were all dispersed she looked around for Naruko but couldn't see her anywhere.

Until.. "fuuton renkudan!" and looked behind her before getting hit with two balls of pure air which threw her back into a tree. Luckily for Tenten then the third and last one went past her. Naruko seeing that Tenten wasn't finished yet decided to finish it quickly since she didn't like how the weapon mistress had pushed her back with pointy things and made some hand seals before calling out her last jutsu

"Suiton Suriyuudan no Jutsu!" a water dragon rose out of a lake that was nearby and hit the weapon mistress head-on where she was laying on the ground or so Naruko thought before she felt something cold at her neck.

Glancing down she saw the blade of a katana and glancing over where Tentens unconscious body should be she saw a log. "I win." Tenten whispered into her ear. Naruko sighed and relaxed her body signaling that she had given up and Tenten removed the blade resealing it and all of her other weapons in their scrolls.

Naruko looked at her and saw that she was a little wet indicating she didn't escape her jutsu completely. "I guess i owe you to pay for dinner now?" she asked. Tenten nodded grinning, feeling proud over having won and walked over to a tree sitting underneath it and motioning for Naruko to do the same. 

Naruko reluctantly followed her and sat in front of the other girl looking at her and saw that she was looking at her too. They sat in comfortable silence while they studied each other "sooo..." Naruko began "what now?" She finally finished while tilting her head to the side a little.

"I know we just met yesterday and all but I feel a strange need to get to know you." Tenten said warily when she saw Naruko raise her eyebrow she continued "i mean that you spiked my interest, its not everyday that you meet someone like you. Calm, collected and not fawning over shopping or a cute guy"

"same to you then." Naruko replied letting a small smile grace her face. She didn't smile very often, hadn't ever since her 5th birthday.

Tenten smiled seeing at seeing her smile before asking "so, whats the mystery behind the master and all feared prankster of Konoha?"

"wellll... I am a orphan girl with superb sneaking skills, how else am I supposed to use my skills than to prank people. One day when I sat thinking about how I was gonna act under my boy disguise I decided to add prankster on the list behind Idiot and loudmouth. It was perfect for me. What's the story behind you and your weapon using?" Naruko replied moving over to Tentens side and laying down there.

"My mom died when I was young and my dad owns the weapons store The golden spear, so that's basically where I got my interest in weapons. When I was really young my dad started teaching me what different weapons were and how to use them properly and how to see if a weapon needs fixing or not." Tenten replied and they continued talking.

What the girls didn't know that they had been watched the whole time by the 3rd hokage, Kurenai, Gai along with Sarutobi Asuma who was interested when he heard from the Hokage and Kurenai that Naruko was a wind user like him, which made them the only wind users in the whole village. When they saw the two girls start talking, the two that knew Naruko saw her smile and they were happy that she had met someone who could make her smile. Once they saw there was to be no more sparring they decided to give the girls some privacy and vanished.

The girls talked for an hour or so before deciding to go looking through some shops for the hell of it since they had nothing better to do. While they were walking they talked about everything that came to their minds and got to know each other better while walking in and out of stores until they got to the Golden spear, when they got there Tenten dragged Naruko inside insisting that her father must meet her.

When they got into the store Naruko went and checked all of the weapons out while Tenten got her father downstairs, when Naruko was looking rather mesmerized by a bow that was hanging on a wall in the corner of the store Tenten came and fetched her.

"dad this is my new friend Uzumaki Naruko." she told her father pointing at Naruko who bowed lightly

"Nice to meet you sir" she said and waited for the glaring to start since she knew that everyone knew that the Uzumaki kid was the demon child, boy or not then there was only one Uzumaki in this village.

But the glares never came, Tentens father just smiled and said "same to you Naruko-san. Let me know if you ever need to replenish your weapons or have something fixed, all of Ten-chans friends get discount here."

Naruko blinked in surprise before nodding and looking at Tenten. "Where do you want to meet tonight and at what hour?" she asked noticing how she always watched her.

"7pm in front of the BBQ bar, I'm feeling like eating meat tonight, be there or Ill kick your ass again" Tenten answered giggling a little at Narukos face when she said that last thing. Naruko sighed before nodding and heading home.

Naruko decided to dress casually and dressed into Jeans and a black t-shirt but kept her forehead protector on and had a knife strapped to both of her forearms in-case something were to happen while she was out.

As she was walking to the BBQ place she noticed that the villagers had finally heard or figured out who she was because of glares and whispers of 'demon kid' could be heard and she wondered if it was such a good idea to meet someone besides Kurenai and the hokage since there was the risk that people would start saying stuff to people she hung shook her head and decided to worry about that later.

When she got to the BBQ place she had eaten at the day before with her team she saw she was the first to arrive so she leant against a light pole crossing her arms over her chest and waited. After waiting for 10 minutes she heard someone come running and saw Tenten running towards her before screeching to a stop in front of her.

"sorry im late! There was a problem with the reports of the last mission I was on." She said breathing hard from running as fast as she could so she wasn't later than she was already. Naruko just smiled and chuckled lightly

"It's Alright. I'm not always punctual myself so no worries." Naruko said calming the other girl down and making her smile.

"shall we go inside? I'm starving." Naruko asked after a few seconds of silence and her stomach decided to choose that moment to growl rather loudly as if to prove her point, making her blush out of embarrassment while Tenten laughed and grabbed her hand dragging her inside the BBQ restaurant.

Once they were seated and ordered different types of meat Naruko decided to break the ice this time.

"so what do you do for fun in your free time?" She asked the other girl.

"train, sleep, help my dad with the store and stuff like that.." Tenten answered before asking in return "what about you Naruko-san?"

"train, sleep,read, basic stuff" was all she got for an answer from the blond.

"so im curious. Is the ''famous'' Uchiha Sasuke as great as all girls I meet from your year say?" Tenten decided to ask since she had actually run into Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura earlier that day and they had been talking excitedly about how 'awesome' Uchiha Sasuke was.

"Hes an arrogant prick that gets everything handed to him on a silver plate since hes a Uchiha. Never worked for a single thing in his life that kid." Naruko replied noticing that Tenten rolled her eyes before continuing "so no hes not that great unless you call that being great. I mean he has talent sure, but he doesn't give himself a chance to work for things. He just demands them and is given them."

"Sounds like he has a 10 foot pole up his ass" Tenten said rolling her eyes again before they could continue talking the waitress came with their meat and the two girls stayed silent while they put it on the grill in front of them.

Naruko putting some BBQ sauce on her meat, over which Tenten shot her a questioning look to which Naruko said with small stars in her eyes"its the sauce of the heavens! It makes the meat taste better." Tenten just shook her head at her chuckling a little. They kept talking throughout their meal as the evening went on.

"This was kinda fun, don't you think so too?" Tenten asked the blond spiky haired girl walking beside her.

"It was a good change. I wouldn't mind doing this again if you would like to" Naruko replied letting a small smile slip onto her lips. "and I will have to get back at you for that loss earlier. I will win the next time we spar." She added looking at the other girl when they stopped in front of her house.

"I will look forward to It, but you will have to improve a little before challenging me." Tenten said grinning, "And I would like to have a outing like this again." she added before deciding to shock the other girl a little and kissed her on the cheek and giggled when the normally calm and collected girls eyes became huge and she blushed a little.

"now I better get inside, it's getting late and you have your first mission tomorrow. Goodnight." Tenten said as she walked into her house leaving the other girl stunned from the kiss on the cheek.

'what the hell was that about?' Naruko thought as she turned towards her own home and started walking slowly towards it. 'why did I freeze like that? She was just being friendly, I've seen other kids do it to each other thousands of times so why the hell did it make my stomach feel strange and make me blush?' Naruko just shook her head deciding that it was probably just something in the food and took to the roofs to get to her home quicker.

When she awoke the next morning, she felt weird. She had been having the nicest of dreams that involved her kicking some serious ass and getting the damsel in distress out of a enemy territory, the dream had just started getting really weird when she woke up.

As she was thinking she realized that she had forgotten to put her alarm clock on she looked at the time and saw that she was an hour late. That was the moment a loud "...FUCK!" could be heard all over the village.

Naruko jumped out of her bed with lightening speed and made a shadow clone making it go make some breakfast she could eat on the god and quickly brushing her hair and getting dressed before rushing out of her apartment with a grilled cheese BBQ sandwich in her mouth and soda in her pocket, she ran on the rooftops towards her teams training ground.

When she arrived she saw her team still waiting for her, when she dropped onto the ground close to them alerting them to her presence her team looked at her and Asuma decided to be the one to ask. "where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Naruko thought quickly deciding to mimic a known lazy jounin from the village that she had run into a few times. "I got lost on the road of life and then met a black cat so I had to go the longer way and then an old lady asked me to help her with her groceries so I got a little caught up."

Asuma just sweatdropped at how she sounded like Kakashi, making a certain scarecrow sneeze where he stood in front of the hero monument, and prayed that she would not end up like him before telling his team to follow him to the hokage tower where they would receive their mission.

When they got there they ran into team 7 which was on their way out to do some D-rank missions themselves, as they walked into the mission room the hokage gave Asuma a scroll full of missions that they had to complete before the end of the day and dismissed them. When they got out of the tower they looked at their sensei who was looking through the scroll. "We have to begin with a mission that involves babysitting the damiyos nephews that are in the village with their parents while their parents go out shopping. We better head over there now."

Naruko and her team mates just nodded and they started the 'mission'. When they got there the damiyos brother and his wife were on their way out and wished them good luck with a smile on their face. When the team walked into the house they saw hell on earth, the boys were hyper little fucks that wouldn't stay still and be good, they literally were all over the place and Naruko along with Shikamaru and chouji were having a really hard time making sure they didn't hurt themselves.

Asuma just stood off to the side not wanting to get involved.

When the kids parents came back Team 10 was ready to kill the kids and were exhausted but Asuma dragged them out before they could do any harm and to the next destination which was to walk the Inuzukas dogs. Which wasn't so bad even though the dog which Naruko had been assigned to walk decided to pee on her which did not make her happy.

After that they had to weed some garden which was the worst of it. The owner decided to make things really hard for Naruko by 'accidentally stepping on her hands when she was watching over their work. By the time they were done with that her hands were bruised and sore so that she could barely move her fingers or clench her fists.

Asuma felt sorry for her and decided to take her to the hospital to have her hands treated before going to finish for the day with the hokage. Naruko got her hands treated and they headed to the hokage tower to report in, when they got there on the other hand they received a 'emergency' d-rank mission.

It seemed that training ground 9 had been trashed during training that day by the creepy mini-Gai dude from Tentens team and Gai wanted it fixed before training the next day but it was a lot of damage so he had requested help from another genin team so they had to rush over there to help fix it and they did though they didn't like it.

When they got there the whole team along with Asuma fell over anime style. The training ground was ruined, trees were broken or ripped out whole, training dummies were in need of replacement and the training posts too. The marks where you could practice your aim were in need of dire fixing, there were weapons and traps lying around broken or in need of fixing and they would have to fill a large hole in the middle of the sparring ground, which mini- gai was currently passed out in with the hyuuga boy and Tenten trying to wake him up.

"what happened exactly Gai?" Asuma asked the green clad jounin that was walking to them.

"I was teaching Lee the drunken fist... he got out of control as you can see and lay ruin to the training ground, we had a very hard time keeping him within the training ground and out of the village itself." Gai answered and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Asuma just shook his head as mini-gai woke up and team 9 came to join them. Tenten waved at Naruko who nodded in return and Shikamaru and chouji just studied Lee and Neji who studied them in return. Though Lee looked like he was in pain thanks to his hangover.

"now. Lets begin. How about we make our teams work together in fixing the team ground?" Gai suggested and when Asuma nodded he continued "Naruko and Tenten you two go see if you can't replace the training dummies and posts and then see if you can't help the trees that are kicked down or are broken survive the damage. Neji and Shikamaru you two repaint the sparring ground and fill up the hole and see if you can't fix the shooting marks. Chouji and Lee, you two pick up all weapons and traps and have them either fixed or used to make new ones. Me and Asuma will go to the Hokage and get some money for you to use while you get everything ready before helping you guys out."

Naruko and Tenten walked over to the training dummies both secretly happy that they had been placed together and not with someone they did not know(in Tentens case) or with someone they didn't like that much(in Narukos case since she and Neji did not get along.).

When they finally got the training dummies down and sealed them into scrolls their senseis had already returned and had given them money to have everything either fixed or replaced before heading to help Neji and Shikamaru fill up the hole in the sparring ground while Tenten and Naruko headed into the village with Lee and Chouji since Tentens dad took care of fixing training gear for the village. While walking Tenten chatted with Naruko while Lee kept telling Chouji about the flames of youth, Chouji just ignored him and kept munching on his chips.

When the group arrived at The Golden spear they gave Tentens dad the broken equipment and explained to him what happened he nodded and gave them the new equipment except for Tentens weapons since it took time to make and seal the amount of weapons into a scroll. When they arrived at the training ground again the hole had been filled up and everything else was fixed so all that was left to do was to put the training dummies up and report to the hokage. That was quickly over with so both of the teams headed to the hokage tower.

-

I know its been awhile since I updated but not that long but im still gonna say why because this might become a longer break now. I have been suffering from depression and have due to that been unable to focus on writing or just about anything. I have decided that this will be a NaruTen pairing since no one seems to be objecting to it and those who do from this point on will just be told to climb up the poles in their asses. And as you probably see then I SUCK at writing conversations so I would love it if someone could give me a few pointers. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Gold, Cloud and Chips

Okey, this is chapter 5. I feel the need to reply some reviews and I will be doing this from now on. If you have questions considering the story or just anything then I will answer them below. :)

**Themysticduo/ryu: **thank you for the tips and as you can see then I am testing them below. I am still not sure how it looks or if its better than it was before. Thanks for reviewing too :) I really appreciate it. Hope you like and please tell me if you notice something that confuses you or if you have any questions. 

**Danget the critic ;** I like using emotes, especially at the moment that you point out in chapter 2. it fits because the explanation of the look on their faces can't be clearer than that. And id like to make it really clear to you that I read your page since it got my interest that you were a critic and I noticed you don't read yaoi/yuri stories. This is yuri. Or will be eventually in case you hadn't noticed. I appreciate you giving me pointers on conversations and I will keep them behind my ear when I write. And I also appreciate you pointing out my spelling mistakes though and I went back and corrected them as much as I can. Like I have claimed before then my English is and probably will never be perfect for it is a second language to me.

Have a nice reading  
>~Akemi<p>

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
>Chapter 5: Gold, Cloud and Chips.<p>

-3 months later full of D-rank missions, sparring and harsh training-

"Target in sight and within reach" Naruko whispered into her radio spotting the target not 5 feet away from where she was hiding.  
>"good job Gold, Cloud and Chips,Get into positions around Target so it wont escape." Asuma ordered gently.<br>"roger that." Came from Shikamaru and Chouji

Naruko watched the target closely making sure to never leave it out of her sight so they wouldn't lose it again. It was a pain to run around chasing the thing after all. "Cloud and chips in position. Waiting for the signal." okay team, after this mission we can report in to the hokage and get our pay for the day and after that we can go get something to eat. On my mark...ready...set..GO!" Asuma said and watched as Naruko jumped from her hiding spot and captured the target easily while Shikamaru and Chouji came out of hiding still ready to act if Naruko lost her grip on the target since it was scratching her face rather badly"Shikamaru, confirm the target is the lost cat Tora."

"it has a ribbon on its left ear so yup. Its the troublesome cat alright" Shikamaru replied checking and taking the cat from Naruko before she would kill it for hurting her noticing the look she was giving it.  
>"alright lets go to the tower now." Asuma said and started walking to the tower with his team following him. While they were walking Asuma started looking his team over wondering if they were ready to take on a C-rank yet.<p>

They had all changed in the last 3 months. Asuma had started to train them after a week of doing boring D-rank missions and had started teaching them different taijutsu-styles except for naruko since she had her own already which went well with her genjutsu and the few jutsu she knew.

He had made them improve their stamina, speed and strenght and after they did that he had checked their elemental affinities and Naruko had wind affinity with a little bit of water affinity, Shikamaru had water and a little bit of earth while chouji only had a strong earth checking their affinities he had started teaching them new jutsus and worked on their chakra control as well.

This caused some changes to the young genin, Naruko looked more athletic than she did before and was a lot more deadly with the bow she had bought from Tentens dad after 2 months of working her ass off and asking her Sensei if it wouldn't work well with her wind affinity. She was not the best at using her wind affinity with the weapons but could use them well without the wind but she had learned 1 wind jutsu.

She also changed personality wise becoming more open and happy from spending time with her friends and sparring with Tenten, though she still didn't know why she was always so happy to be around the older girl or why she had butterflies in her stomach when she saw her, Asuma was really glad that the girl was starting to come out of her shell and that she was going to be the one that held his successor since he was the only other wind user in Konoha and he had bought the knuckle blades specially made for her. The blades were made of chakra metal and were red and golden in color.

Chouji and Shikamaru were both more serious and strong than they were having gained the athletic look that only their female team-mate had before along with their sensei. They were faster and had learned 3 jutsu each for their affinities, Naruko had taught both of her teammates the technique where you vanish into the earth and appear underneath your target pulling it into the ground so its stuck and easily defeated or killed.

Asuma had taught Shikamaru the water bunshin and the water dragon while he taught Chouji the earth bunshin and the earth wall. Shikamaru was the strategist while Naruko and Chouji were the muscle to act the plan out with his help, Shikaku had been teaching his son the clan jutsu on the few days Asuma had given his team the day off and that gave Shikamaru a good jutsu arsenal which he backed up with a specially created for him taijutsu style and throwing knifes which Asuma had given him a good amount of.

Chouji wasn't eating chips all the time anymore since he learned some self control but he was still large since it came with his clan jutsu which Chouza, his father, had been teaching him on day offs like Shikaku had with Shikamaru. Asuma had given him a large war axe which came to good use when he was using his clan jutsu which involved making his his body huge. All in all his team had grown up to low-chuunin level, and were making him feel really proud, and he decided maybe it was time to ask for a C-rank from his old man.

When they arrived at the tower they were ushered into the mission room by the Hokages secretary and when they got there they saw Team 8 standing in front of the hokage.

"Good you are here. There is a slight problem I'm afraid, about 2 hours ago I gave team 7 under Hatake Kakashi a C-rank which I thought they were ready to get thanks to Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba demanding it and Kakashi agreed. It would seem I was wrong since about 30 minutes ago we got a message requesting back-up. And so we are sending team 8 and 10 out to help since it seems this mission has been upped to an A-rank mission due to enemies being foreign ninja. We cannot send a team of chuunin or jounin out due to that leaving the village short on protection since too many are out on missions already You are to head out to the country of the wave in exactly 30 minutes since its important that you reach them as fast as possible. Asuma you will be the leader for this mission with Kurenai as second in command. Pack your bags and be ready for a hard mission. Dismissed!" The hokage said before sitting back down and both teams rushed out of the room realizing that the situation was dangerous.

"All of you be at the eastern gate in 30 minutes sharp!" Asuma ordered his team and Kurenai did the same to her team before they split up. Each going to their respective homes to pack for the mission.

Naruko arrived at her apartment and immediately grabbed her bow and knuckle knifes putting the knifes into her weapons pouch and the bow on her bed and sealed a change of clothes and her camping equipment into separate scrolls and also sealed extra weapons into a scroll including 5 large shuriken and other dangerous pointy things.

After she finished packing and putting a black vest on that had their respective code-names engraved on the back of it. Asuma had those made for his team. The vest was like a chuunin vest except it was black and had the names and it had metal plates sewn into them so the body was pretty well protected from most damage. Naruko had the code name Gold thanks to her hair color, Shikamaru was Cloud since he liked clouds and Chouji liked Chips so that was his code-name. Naruko put the bow and the quiver onto her back. Looking at the time she decided it was time to head out and left her apartment locking it behind herself and jumping to the rooftops. When she arrived everyone was there and ready to head out.

"Now that everyone is here. I will only say this once so listen close. This mission is extremely dangerous for genin like yourselves. You will have to follow every order to the last point no matter what. Stick together and never leave your comrades behind. Oh and if me and Kurenai get killed then Naruko and Shikamaru are in control. Understood?" Asuma said and the genin nodded. "alright lets move out! I will take front, kurenai will take the back while Shino will be behind me and then Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji and Naruko will be in the back with Kurenai." He added before they all left the village moving fast.

They had been running high speed for 4 hours and it was getting late when Asuma gave them an order to stop and camp.

"Kurenai, while me and my team go out and get firewood and food you and your team get the tents ready." Asuma said before he and his team went into the surrounding woods.

"Naruko and Shikamaru you two hunt food, me and Chouji will gather firewood. Be careful though, you never know if there are enemies lurking out here." Asuma told his team and they split up. Naruko and Shikamaru following some deer trails that were near them while Chouji chopped down a tree silently before catching it before it hit the ground to make sure it didn't cause any loud noises.

Naruko and Shikamaru had only been walking along the trail for a few minutes when they spotted a large heard of deer that was resting for the night. Naruko nodded at Shikamaru and grabbed her bow and 3 arrows, keeping 2 in her mouth but laying one on the string of her bow and aiming at the biggest deer which was laying still on the ground.

Shikamaru aimed to throw 2 of his knifes at another one and he threw his knifes at the same time as Naruko released her arrow. Both hit their targets, killing the two animals immediately, and the rest of the herd scattered in fear.

They carried the dead animals over to a nearby lake after getting their respective weapons back and skinned the bodys, cleaning the skin so they could sell them when they came home and Shikamaru took the antlers for his family, before burying their organs, cutting the meat and sealing it into scrolls once the blood was drained completely. After doing all that they headed back to camp with the wet skins slung over Shikamarus shoulder.

When they got there the camp was fully set up, and their sensei and other teammate had a big fire going. Naruko gave Kurenai the scroll with the meat and the one which had her cooking supplies. Kurenai nodded and then started cooking some of the meat.

"Thanks to those two we have enough food for a few days at least. Which is good if we land in trouble. Good job you two. You can have the rest of the night off until your watch." Asuma said looking at Naruko and Shikamaru who both nodded. They spotted Chouji sitting with the team-members of team 8 and walked over there. Ino glared at Naruko since the fanclub still hadn't forgotten how she stole the title from their 'precious Sasuke-kun'. This caused Naruko to just ignore her and start chatting with Hinata.

Shikamaru decided that his teammate did not deserve being glared at and spoke up "Ino. Stop looking like you want to kill a comrade. It's bad for teamwork. Naruko did better than Sasuke because the Uchiha does not know hard-work like she does. He has only had things handed to him and you know it. Stop acting like a total fangirl when everyone here knows that you have no interest in him. It's obvious to those that know you that you only started following him around because Sakura decided to be a bitch and ditch your friendship for rivalry over a rumor." 

Ino looked shocked at hearing Shikamaru speak like that. "Is it that obvious?" she asked looking down.

"kind of." Naruko decided to answer for Shikamaru. "But don't feel bad about it. Sakura is the one at fault, not you. It's her loss that she decided to ditch your friendship for some gay ass uchiha that will never acknowledge her."

Ino smiled at Naruko then and nodded before joining in on the conversation Naruko and Hinata had been having before Shikamaru spoke up which was about different ways to get more flexible and chakra control exercises.

"Foods ready team." Asuma and Kurenai said smiling at how well their teams got along. While they ate they discussed battle strategies and how they would deal with jounin level enemies and stay alive.

In the end they decided that if it came to close range in a fight then it would be best that Naruko, Hinata and Chouji dealt with them since they were best there while if it came to long or mid range then Shikamaru, Ino and Shino would deal with them due to their styles being more long to mid range fighting. After eating everyone but Asuma and Shino went to sleep since they had first watch.

**-Not far away-**

"The demon brothers failed, and the genin team from Konoha sent a message for backup. This means trouble, I thought you are called the Demon of the mist, it looks like your reputation is from when you were any good, you are nothing but a dog thats all bark but no bite." Gatou said sneering at the man that said fully relaxed in front of him with a large broadsword resting at his side.

"No matter who Konoha sends then we will get the old geezer. No one will defeat me." Zabuza replied raising his sword threateningly at Gatou so the tip was resting near his neck.

"Just be sure to have my money ready when the time comes" he continued glaring at the fat business man in front of him. The business man nodded and walked out of his room with his bodyguards following him closely.

"I wish we didn't have to work for scum like him Zabuza-sama." A boy said as he came out of the shadows. "He will probably betray us as soon as we have finished our job." he continued. 

"if he does I will kill him and take all of his money." Zabuza replied before getting up. "go and find the re-enforcements from Konoha, bring me all information you can find on them." "hai Zabuza-sama."

**-In camp- **

Naruko, Hinata and Kurenai were currently standing watch while the rest of the team slept. Once it neared morning Asuma decided to have 3 instead of 2 on watch in case the enemy would strike in the morning and so there they were.

Naruko decided to make 5 shadow clones and sent them out to scout the nearby area to make sure there was no one watching them and gave the clones orders to dispel if they saw or sensed anyone nearby. Nothing happened for 30 minutes or so but then one of her clones was dispelled giving her what it experienced and Naruko gave Kurenai and Hinata a sign that they were being watched.

She calmly took out her bow and arrow making it look like she was just checking her equipment and nodded at Kurenai who went to wake up the rest of the group. Naruko used the kawarimi to switch with her clone that was nearby and then masked her chakra before sneaking up to the place where her clone had sensed a few peoples chakras.

Only to find...

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Thats it for now. Yes, its a cliffhanger... kind of. Please review if you have any questions or want to tell me about something thats bothering you about the story. I will get back to you in the next chapter. Until then.


	6. Chapter 6:Wave I

**TheMysticDuo/Ryu: **when you say that paragraphs are too long Im afraid i have to argue. I am learning english and when i try to put some space and shorten paragraphs i feel EXTREMELY awkward. Because my teachers have always hammered it into my head that one paragraph is about the same thing. No matter if your writing a story or no. Like below, i dont space unless im done talking about something in particular. In last chapter those laaaarge and extremely hard to read paragraphs were about a certain subject, in one it was Asuma describing how his team had changed for the past 3 months. Is there a way that you can point out a way to do this without getting that awkward, your doing something wrong feeling?

Have a nice reading

~Akemi.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Chapter 6: Wave I

Naruko sweat-dropped at the fury on Sasuke Uchihas face over being tied up and was growing tired over his demands to be untied immediately only to be shushed at by Kurenai.  
>"you will be untied once you prove who you are by leading us to your team, we cant take any chances." Asuma said to the raging massacre survivor. Naruko decided she had, had enough when he just starting to threaten to tell the council and that they would have them executed for tying him up and dumped him, hard, on the ground since she had been carrying him and gagged him before asking Chouji to carry him instead. Once that was done they continued traveling towards Team 7 at a fast pace. Naruko did start to wonder what the Uchiha had been doing so far away from his team.<p>

**-Flashback to that morning-**  
>Naruko snuck up to the spy only to find it was Uchiha Sasuke that had attacked her clone earlier making it dispel. Deciding to give him what he deserved and kicked his ass making him fly into the clearing where the rest of the group was waiting and her clone punched him in the face making him fly into a tree before tying him up while he was still dazed. Naruko just jumped out of the tree.<p>

"Explain why your attacking and tying up a fellow ninja of the leaf Naruko." Asuma told his student. "He attacked my clone earlier, making it dispel. I found him sitting like a duck in a tree watching us." Naruko replied simply. Asuma just nodded before ordering them to pack up camp and get ready to move out.

**-flashback end-  
><strong>

The Uchiha had demanded the whole way to his team that he would be untied. The group knew it was the Uchiha but decided to keep him tied up since none of them liked him. To them he was a prick. The group had to stop suddenly when they noticed that there were a lot of traps ahead. Asuma decided to use the signal that only Konoha shinobi were taught to alert allies that reinforcements had arrived to check if it was team 7's camp ahead. Soon they heard the same signal given to them and they ventured carefully through the traps before walking into a campsite that was cleverly hidden from prying eyes. Kakashi came to greet them before noticing his lost student with them.

"I'm guessing you have an explanation as to why my lost student is with you tied up and gagged?" he asked Asuma who nodded.  
>"He tried to attack a fellow shinobi of the leaf and was spying on our camp." Asuma answered.<br>"I see. I can promise that he wont be doing it again so please untie him. I would love to have him like that but the council would kill me." Kakashi said after some silence. Asuma nodded to his students who threw the Uchiha onto the ground and untied him but decided to leave the gag on since he could get that off himself.

"Now that our reinforcements are here we can continue our mission. Now team, pack up and be ready to go in 20 min tops" Naruko and the rest just waited for the rest of the group to be ready and they noticed that the first to be ready was the client, Tazuna since he didn't have a tent to pack and was obviously in a hurry. When they were ready Asuma told Kakashi the hokages wish for him and Kurenai to take over control of the mission. Kakashi just nodded and they headed out.

When they got to the ocean where a boat was waiting and saw that it was too small they decided that team 7 should take the boat along with the client in a try to make It look like the reinforcements weren't there yet, while team 8 and 10 would be nearby they wouldn't reveal themselves until in a fight. So while team 7 sat in the boat they ran over the water silently and were hidden by the mist that lay thick above the water. Once they reached the island of wave team 8 and 10 kept their distance to keep the image that they hadn't arrived up.

**-with team 7-**

They had been walking for about an hour when Sasuke threw a kunai into a nearby bush. Kiba just smirked at him when they saw that Sasuke had thrown it at a white bunny. Then Kakashi noticed the sound of something flying through the air and said hurriedly "GET DOWN!" before pulling Tazuna down into the ground. And the rest of his team did the same just seconds before a huge sword flew right above their heads and lodged itself into a tree and a man landed on its hilt.

Team 7 got up from the ground and looked the man over. He had gray camouflage pants on, grey leg and arm warmers, the lower part of his face was covered with bandages and his headband had the mist logo, with a scratch running through it marking him as a missing nin.

"The demon of the mist, Momoichi Zabuza." Kakashi said calmly.

**-with team 10 and 8-**

So far there hadn't been any trouble on their way but that seemed to be about to change as senbon needles started flying at them seemingly out of all directions forcing them to scatter and hide while searching for the enemy. Naruko was the first to locate the source of needles and whistled to the rest of the group before spiking her chakra enough to make them know where she was at.

Once she did that though needles started flying at her making her have to dodge. She made a few clones making them sneak up to the enemy, and kick him into the clearing, noting that it was obviously a female that had a mist hunter-ninja mask on. Then she made some hand-seals and blew 3 large balls of air at the hunter-nin two of which missed when it dodged but one hit it in the stomach throwing him back into a tree. Kurenai and Asuma then jumped in, Asuma throwing his knife at the hunter-nin forcing the still a little dazed nin to dodge before it jumped into the woods heading towards team 7. "I would love to stay and fight but I have someone important to help now." the masked ninja said running away.

Team 8 and 10 followed hot on its heels but the hunter-nin turned around and threw some needles unexpectedly at them so they got slowed down. When they got to the clearing where Team 7 was they saw that there had obviously been a tough fight since Sakura was unconscious, the uchiha had pissed himself and Kiba was a little roughed up while Kakashi was barely standing and Tazuna was perfectly fine. Kurenai hurried over to him and gave him a food pill to replenish his chakra reserves to some amount and ordered her team to take Sakura and to head to Tazunas house immediately.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi, what happened with you guys?" Asuma asked when they had arrived at Tazunas house and had gotten Sakura woken up and Kurenai had bandaged the worst of Kibas injuries.<p>

"we had been walking for an hour when Sasuke threw a Kunai into a bush and it was a white bunny, which was obviously a kawarimi considering shes been kept out of the wilds if we consider her fur color. Suddenly I heard a whistling in the air and told everyone to get down. Momoichi Zabuza appeared and I fought him with the little help my students could give. Before Zabuza got away he released a huge wave of killer intend making Sakura pass out and Sasuke pee his pants. And then a hunter nin that looked like it went through hell came and took him away. But considering the injuries the man had when he was taken away then we have a lot of time before he returns, since I broke his arm and ribs." Kakashi said.

Asuma just looked thoughtful for awhile before speaking up again. "It seems that The hunter-nin and Momoichi Zabuza are working together. Not only that but the Hunter-nin was stupid enough to try and take 6 people on at the same time when Naruko was kicking his ass from the first second, I don't know if it was to distract us until Zabuza finished or to test us. All in all he only got a glimpse at Narukos, Kurenais and my own abilities. But the downside is that now they know that the reinforcements are here. But the good point would be that we have time unless he has a medic nin that rivals Tsunade the slug sannin which I doubt."

The three jounin kept discussing battle strategies and how they could prepare their genin for the upcoming difficulties before coming to the conclusion that Asuma and his team would defend Tazuna on the bridge once he had rested and while they were doing that then Kakashi and Kurenai would try to prepare their teams some more and if Zabuza showed up again then they would have radios on them all the time and would call for back-up. When they had finished deciding that Team 8 and 10 went outside to camp because there wasn't enough space in Tazunas house for all of them.

* * *

><p>"Alright group, you know the routine. Team 8 sets up camp while we get firewood, though we wont be eating outside tonight it will keep us warm when we stand guard tonight, and some food. Though this time Kurenai, I think we should put up 3 tents instead of 8. It is safer that we share tents to make sure that no one attacks only one of us." Asuma said before nodding to his team and heading into the woods.<p>

Naruko and Shikamaru headed into a different direction than Asuma and Chouji and this time they decided to hunt a few animals, like a boar and 2 deer and perhaps some fish to make sure they had enough. They begun with getting a boar before sealing that one up to work later and then getting two deer and heading towards a river they had seen earlier and Naruko told Shikamaru to work the meat while she got fish to which Shikamaru nodded. Naruko created 4 shadow clones before making 2 follow her into the river while the other 2 stood on the bank and threw a kunai at the fish that jumped out of the water. By the time that Shikamaru had finished working the meat Naruko had caught over 20 fish. So they had enough food for them and then some for at least a week. Pleased with their work they headed back to Camp which was behind Tazunas house.

When they got back Asuma took the scrolls with the food and smiled at the proudly and heading inside the house for dinner followed by everyone.

"Tsunami-san, we took it upon ourselves to go and find some food material to make sure you weren't in trouble financially because of how many we are, after all you have 9 young genin and 5 grown people and a kid to feed including yourself. So I sent my team out to get some meat and fish. I hope this is enough." Asuma told Tazunas daughter and unsealed the meat on the table showing her the amount before sealing it again and unsealing the fish to show that to her too.

"Thats too much and I can't possibly accept this from you, you are already going beyond your duty by coming here when we aren't paying for this high ranked mission." Tsunami said looking shocked at the amount of food the ninja had gathered.

"we insist Tsunami-san. We are many and your country is poor and food is scarce. This is the least we can do to assist you until we get rid of Gatou and the bridge is finished." Naruko said and noticed that everyone except her team were giving her odd looks since none of them had heard her speak the whole time except when she needed to or was asked a question. "what?" she asked looking completely innocent with her golden hair and ocean blue eyes and tilting her head to the side. This made everyone look away and some mumbles that sounded like 'nothing' could be heard.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san. You and your friends are really kind." Tsunami said and bowed her head in thanks and went to store the food away with Kurenais help.

* * *

><p>Later that day they sat at the dinner table when Tazunas gloomy and brooding grandson came into the room and sat down at the table. When they started eating the jounin explained to their teams that while team 10 went and guarded Tazuna on the bridge, then team 7 and 8 would be training to get strong enough to handle Zabuza and whoever he had to help him.<p>

"why don't you just go home? You will never defeat Gatou. He will just kill you all like the fools that you are if you stay!" Inari yelled at the ninja shocking them all.

"I'm too powerful to die kid" Sasuke said with an air of arrogance around him, making Sakura agree with him immediately and praise his abilities.

"then how come you need to train in order to be able to handle a missing nin instead of guarding my grandfather? It seems to me that this team 10 is stronger than you if they are put on guard duty while you have to be taught to handle this kind of thing." Inari said before leaving the table, the look of shock and anger on the Uchihas face over being proved wrong by a bitter kid was priceless and caused almost all of them to burst out laughing while Sakura just glared after Inari and at the ones that were laughing and Naruko just grinned and chuckled lightly to herself.

After they ate dinner Sasuke and his forever faithful fangirl left while team 10 and 8 headed out to have an early night so they would be at their best in the morning.

"Alright, here's the thing. The boys will share one tent and the girls the other one while me and Kurenai share the last one. Naruko, can you create about 10 clones? I know you will wake up if they are dispelled so it's pretty safe for us to use them to stand watch while all of us sleep." Asuma said and Naruko nodded creating clones before going into the tent she was going to have to share with the other two girls.

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruko awoke suddenly for no reason and noticed that Hinata was curled around her and holding her tightly making the normally stoic girl blush a little. Naruko created a clone at the opening of the tent since nature was calling and used the kawarimi to get out of the hold Hinata had on her without waking the Hyuuga heir up from her peaceful slumber. When Naruko got outside of the tent she nodded to her clones who were still keeping watch and walked into the woods to relieve the call of nature. When she got back she noticed Kurenai sitting by the slowly dying out fire. Naruko added wood to the fire and sat beside Kurenai.<p>

"It sure has been awhile since we last saw each other. So how have things been going for you Naruko-chan?" Kurenai asked her former student after a few minutes of complete silence between the two as they just looked into the fire.

"They've been good. Asuma-sensei has made me get a lot stronger. And I get along with my team like you have noticed so I have nothing to complain about. What about you Kurenai-san?" Naruko replied looking at her sensei noting that she looked like she and Asuma had just gotten lucky, which was something Naruko did not want to know anything about since she considered her old teacher something like an older sister, but was at the same time happy that Kurenai might be finally finding someone to make her happy.

"Same, my team works hard though it took some time for them to work together. They came around eventually and this is their first mission outside the village since I haven't been willing to risk them too soon. I'm just glad that you seem strong enough to fully take care of yourself and those that need you now." Kurenai said ruffling the blond girls hair before getting up and continuing "we should get back to bed, you have guard duty and I have to train my team. Be careful tomorrow though and do not underestimate your opponents."

"hai, kurenai-san." Naruko said simply before getting back into the tent and using the kawarimi again before sending the clone outside and making it dispel itself.

* * *

><p>An: This is it for now. i have updated twice this week so hope you like it. my concentration is still haywire though and it may be some time before the next upload, which is why im uploading now. but i will try to upload again next week. if its possible.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 wave II

An: I have some thing to say. And that is sorry how long this update has been coming along. School has been killing me along with work, literally. I am on Easter break now so I have time and decided to drink a few red bulls and finish writing this. Thank heaven for the heavenly gift of energy drinks. Anyway. To clear one thing up, the hokage has not given Naruko her gift yet, im kinda keeping it a mystery until later so youll have to wait and see what it is. Im evil that way if your exited over it. Andd one last thing, I might start on another story that will be a little different and write it along with this one since it has proven itself that If I write two things at the same time then I will find more inspiration in what im writing and bing-badabomm I have more chapters rushing up. It has helped me greatly writing this chapter when I am still getting emails allerting me of people adding the story to story alert or favorite stories and that pushed me to keep writing when I thought of abandoning it. So Thanks all of you, I will keep up the updating and hopefully I wont turn 360 and make everyone dislike the rest of the story.^_^

Review corner:

**Cody-d-Foxy:** I went back and changed all of the chapters that i have written so far. I went over them and if you call more paragraphs monster paragraphs then you need help. I will try and keep them the way they are now in future chapters but there could be ones that are big because they have to be. If it helps then i read a lot of fanfiction myself and then i use the ability that's in the top right corner that darkens the page and if its still hard to read big paragraphs then i make the letters bigger.

**Hfhvf : **its not like that anymore since i changed the chapter and what the fuck do you mean by this: "Also it would be better if you found other ways of using description maybe a  
>little foreshadowing to give some mystery." ?<p>

**Bud: **there is no 'should' in deciding on a name for FemNaru. Its like this: my story, my decision. Don't like, don't read. Simple, and clean.

Peace out~  
>-Akemi<p>

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

It had been 4 days since they arrived in Wave. Kurenai and Kakashi had started teaching their team more chakra control so that they would last longer in fights and Team 10 were guarding the bridge. Naruko had decided to help Tazuna a little though and had made 50 shadow clones who were working on the bridge with him. This had sped the building up and they weren't that far from finishing.

It was now on the 4th day that the jounin decided that they would go guard the bridge that day while the genin of team 10 taught the genin of teams 7 and 8 since they already knew the chakra control exercises that the jounin were having them learn. So that's what brought them to the clearing that those two teams were training in. Kiba and Sasuke were still working on the tree walking while Hinata and shino had finished on the evening of the first day since chakra control basically came with their bloodline and Ino had the best out of all of them thanks to her clan jutsu while Sakura had so low reserves that she was running up and down the tree even though she had finished it at the same time as Ino.

Ino, Shino and Hinata were now working on Water walking and Team 10 just laid under a tree and relaxed along with Akamaru and enjoyed each time Kiba and Sasuke blasted themselves off the tree before glaring at it like it was the trees fault. Naruko had sent out 20 shadow clones to help at the bridge that morning while sending 30 out to locate Gatous hideout and maybe find out their plan which Asuma had asked her to do since they wanted to be prepared. So far none of them had dispelled and it was close to noon which meant two things, they hadn't been attacked by anyone and they had not located the hideout yet.

The three relaxing genin looked up as Kiba walked to Naruko knowing that she had in the past been with the same problems with chakra control.

"Naruko, I was wondering if you could give me tips on how to do this thing?" Kiba asked the blond haired kunoichi with annoyance clear in his voice and making the blond blink.

"to stick to the tree you need to be calm, the mind cannot be a war zone. The moment you calm yourself your chakra will be more stable and it will be easier to make the correct amount and stick to the tree." Naruko answered the boy making him nod and start meditating. When he got up and walked calmly to his tree with a kunai in his hand he walked up the tree slowly and calmly and made it to the top in one go.

The Inuzuka jumped down with a huge grin on his and started boasting to the Uchiha and then Chouji got up to tell him how to do the water walking. Naruko and Shikamaru just shook their heads at the Inuzukas antics beofore Naruko stiffened when 2 of her clones dispelled at the same time. They had found the hideout and one of them had snuck inside of it and overheard Gatous plans from Gatou when he was giving orders to his mercenaries. Naruko dispelled the rest of her clones breathing slowly when the memory flow nearly overwhelmed her.

Naruko told Shikamaru about the discovery and they decided to head to the bridge immediately to tell the jounin of the plans since they thought it was important to make plans as soon as possible considering what they had found out. They told Chouji that they were going and he nodded and told them that they could count on him to oversee the training until they came back. Naruko and Shikamaru left for the bridge immediately after that.

When they got there they saw the jounin relaxing and Narukos clones were working hard with the workers and Tazuna. Naruko and Shikamaru walked to the jounin.

"Shouldn't you two be with Chouji helping with the training?" Asuma asked his two genin jokingly before noticing the look on their faces and turning serious. "Did something happen?"

"A few of my clones dispelled a few moments ago. I know the location of the hideout and what Gatous plans are. Me and Shikamaru left the training to Chouji and came here immediately because of that." Naruko replied and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"What is he planning that is so serious that you two decided to come?" Kakashi asked the question that was on all of their minds.

Naruko then explained how Gatou was planning on betraying Zabuza and Haku by sending them to their deaths against them all on the bridge, while they would be occupied on the bridge Gatou was going to have his mercenaries attack the village and break back any resistance once and for all and then he planned to send all of his men to kill them and destroy the bridge.

"I see." Asuma said looking over the bridge thoughtful "we have to protect both the bridge and the village at the same time. This would be troublesome, if not for you guys. Considering that we only have a few days we have to evacuate the ones that cannot defend themselves. To do that we will need you guys to hunt plenty of food and find a safe spot for them to hide. And you Tazuna will help us by telling your people what Gatou is planning to get them to listen."

Naruko and Shikamaru nodded along with Tazuna before Naruko told Asuma about a cave that wasn't too far from the place where Tazuna lived that she and Shikamaru could check out for any dangers and the caves size. Asuma nodded and sent Kakashi with them.

x~x~x~x~x~x

The next day Asuma had Kakashi guard Tazuna while Kurenai oversaw the training and he went into town with his team in hopes to gather some people to help gather resources and ready the cave which they had found. When they got there Asuma had the bright idea of gathering the villagers in the center and make Naruko speak courage, faith and inspire them, which made her extremely unhappy but she laughed evilly when she thought of many ways to get revenge, (an:i dont feel like writing what she said to the villagers but you know that one little puppy dog jutsu and a im-innocent-look and some well placed words are narutos forte when hes not acting idiotic and speaks from his heart. Thats basically what she did.) and her team-mates and Asuma took a few steps from her out of fear. They made some clones and made them go help people that could not help with resources pack things. And Asuma put Naruko into fishing with one group of men while chouji went to gather firewood with another and Shikamaru went hunting with the last while Asuma himself oversaw the packing. By the end of the day the whole village had been evacuated and enough food and other resources gathered to be enough for a week if the worst should happen. Asuma sent a message to Konoha that if they didn't hear anything from them for a few days then they should send back-up to clear this mess up.

That night at the dinner table Inari grew more bitter and yelled at them that they should just give it up before they dug a grave for the whole country. And that was the night Naruko finally decided to shut him up after he had kept bothering them, telling them that they didn't know anything and other stuff like that.

"so, its alright for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? Naruko asked in a quiet and calm voice making everyone look up.

"Just keep on crying forever idiot. You little sissy!" Naruko said coldly before getting up and walking out the door while Inari ran crying to his room. Leaving everyone in stunned silence that she could be this cruel while the jounin shared a worried look and Kurenai decided to follow after Naruko while Asuma went to Inaris room. The rest of the genin and Tazunas family looked at Kakashi silently asking for an explanation.

"There is perhaps something you do not know about Naruko, and that is that there is a reason for why she had to hide her gender back in Konoha. Her life hasn't been easy, she is wrongly hated for things her parents did before she was born and when her parents died in the Kyuubi attack she became the center of peoples hatred. There are many disgusting things that people would do to a defenseless orphaned girl. So the hokage made his choices. I must ask of you that you will not ask her about her past. She will come to you when shes ready. The only reason I am telling you this is, Yes she was a little harsh, yes she may have gone too far. But it just makes me wonder how many times she has said that to herself." Kakashi said, telling them what the hokage told everyone to say if the younger generation ever asked them about why everyone disliked Naruko.

Asuma came down after telling Inari the same thing about Naruko and he nodded to Kakashi and they silently hoped that Naruko wouldn't go back into her barely opened shell now that some memories were brought up.

-with Naruko-

Naruko channeled her wind chakra and threw blades of wind through them and cut through everything around her leaving only destruction. She kept doing this over and over again until Kurenai walked in and stopped her.

"If you keep this up everyone will think a giant came here and destroyed this area Naru-chan." Kurenai said using Narukos old nickname that she hadn't had the chance to use since Naruko graduated.

"is that such a bad thing..?" Naruko replied looking her old teacher in the eye before putting her blades away and sat down on a tree that she had cut down.

"well, No. its not a bad thing. But its better to keep people from thinking that a giant came here." kurenai said sitting beside the girl.

There was thick silence between them which was kind of hurtful for Kurenai who hadn't felt such coldness from the other girl since she had first met her.

"did what inari kept saying bring up memories?"

"No."

"then why did you tell him that?"

"because he needed to hear it."

"Naruko the only other time I have heard you say that was when I was trying to get you to open up and you refused to cry. You said that you had no right to act like you were the star of a tragedy and cry, and that crying was for weak people." Kurenai finally said reminding the girl of the only time they had ever argued and fought in all the time they had known each other.

"Crying is for weak people who have let others break them. Instead of crying all the time pick the goddamn pieces up and become stronger. I don't get the fucking point of acting like that." Naruko said gritting her teeth and looking away from Kurenai.

Kurenai sat there looking at the girl for a few minutes before sighing, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get anything else out of the girl. No one ever could. "We should head back before the others get too worried and besides, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We want you at the bridge. Since your the only one who could actually convince Zabusa of Gatous betrayal but once we convince him we will head to town. Understood?" Naruko nodded and followed Kurenai back to the house.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was in position,Kurenai and team 10, 8, 7 minus Naruko were in the village while the other jounin and Naruko were on the bridge waiting for Zabusa to show up. They tensed as mist started to grow thicker around them and Narukos eyes widened as not two but three people came out of the mist and took a step back...<p>

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

cliffhanger. I know I know. Bad bad akemi. and i know this chapter isnt long but i Hope you like this chapter anyway, im sorry if its a little weird but the fighting which im not good at writing will be happening next chapter. Who is the third person on the bridge? Whats going to happen? Youll just have to wait and see. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8:the demon comes back

An: another chapter. Whoo. Anyone still reading this?

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Chapter 8: the devil comes back

Naruko looked at the man that stood before them with Zabuza and Haku. His headband had a scratch through the konoha sign marking him as a missing nin from their village. She could feel the memories streaming back and the anger and hurt came with them. Asuma and Kakashi reconised him but did not know how Naruko knew him. His name was Gorou Takahasma.

"Zabuza, I recomend that you and Haku join our side. Gatou is planning on double-crossing you. If you want proof then just touch Narukos hand and she will show you." Kakashi told the A-class missing nin.

"Haku, touch the girls hand and check if its true." Zabuza replied after some thought and Haku did as she was told.

There was a minute of silence and Gorou smirked since Naruko never took her eyes off him. "Hello Naruko-chan. Miss me?" he said making the two jounin and Naruko narrow their eyes.

"Zabuza-sama. This girl had a clone go to gatous hide-out and there she overheard him give orders to the mercenaries that when we would be tired after killing the ninja here, they would over-power us and kill us. That way he would get away with not paying us." Haku told her master making Zabuza narrow his eyes and nod to Kakashi.

"I will join you." He finally said and Gorou looked shocked.

"well it looks like things are not in my favor here." Gorou said and started backing away.

"Asuma-sensei. Let me fight the fool here one on one. I want to finish this once and for all." Naruko told Asuma.

"Alright, but you will explain this to me when this is all over." Asuma said and him and the other 3 backed away from Naruko and Gorou.

"If you win Gorou, you will be allowed to leave this place. If you lose...well you'll be dead so no point in putting things like that." Naruko said to the missing nin making him grin.

"Deal." He said with confidence.

Naruko took off her weights throwing them at her sensei who caught them. Naruko then took out her knuckle-blades and charged up her wind chakra before running at Gorou with her eyes flashing red.

* * *

><p>-in the village-<p>

Kurenai and the others were scattered around the village fighting off groups of mercenaries and so far it was going well and there hadn't been much damage done to the surrounding buildings. Kurenai took out 5 with a quick genjutsu and cutting their throats while they were stuck in it and then headed to help Hinata with her group when they noticed a explosion coming from the bridge.

'I hope Naruko is all right' Kurenai thought as she finished a daring mercenary off quickly and they headed deeper into the village where more enemies were when they noticed that they had back-up. Gai was there with his team, and when Kurenai asked him about why then he said that the hokage decided that they needed help and then they kept fighting.

* * *

><p>-at the bridge 5 minutes prior-<p>

Naruko and Gorou were clashing over and over and Naruko had managed to cut his legs lightly making him slower. But she was rather badly cut all over and sore but the kyuubi was working wonders by keeping the pain at bay. He had contacted her earlier in the fight and given her his chakra since he disliked Gorou as much as she did so they teamed up for the moment.

'fuck the demon brat has grown strong, I guess I have to blow her up.' Gorou thought and the next time they clashed he slapped a explosive note to her vest and then jumped a safe distance away.

Naruko noticed the note immediately and ripped the vest off and was holding it when it exploded. Asuma and Kakashi had seen this and Asuma was about to jump in when they noticed the smoke was clearing. Showing that Naruko was standing where gorou had been just a few seconds prior, rahter badly cut up and was bleeding showing that she didn't escape the explosion completely, her features started to change and her hands grew clawed and her fangs grew over her lower lip showing that the kyuubi had taken over. Gorou on the other hand was worse off. Naruko had used the kawarimi to change places with him and his arm got blown up.

"You fucking bitch! You will pay for this!" He screamed and ran at her holding up a kunai ready to strike.

Naruko didn't even try to dodge and grabbed his hand making the kunai cut her hand and covered her hand with wind chakra and ripped his heart out making blood spray her all over, then she ripped his throat out more blood covered and started just completely destroying his body. When Asuma finally managed to stop her she was covered in blood and the only recognizable part of Gorous body was his head which they needed to show that he was dead.

When Naruko managed to calm down she collapsed from her injuries. Alarming everyone that was there and Haku immediately hurried over to treat her injuries which were severe.

"Zabuza, Kakashi, please go to the village and help them. I will help Haku with Naruko." Asuma asked nicely since he worried for his favorite student and knelt beside her and took his vest off putting it under her head as pillow.

"will she be alright?" He asked Haku who was bandaging her wounds.

"Her injuries are severe and she is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. But if im correct then shes a jinchuriki, from what I saw earlier that is, and has an healing factor?" Haku asked the jounin and seeing him nod continued. "I can't do anything about any injuries that are inside of her but the demon within her must take care of that. I can make sure she doesn't bleed out and bandage her wounds and later help her with medical herbs but I can't do anything else. I'm sorry, its all up to her and her demon."

"Just do everything you can do. We can only hope that shes strong enough." Asuma said.

Haku worked in silence for awhile before they saw Kakashi and the others returning from the village. Showing that the mercenaries had been finished off. Asuma saw team 9 with them and nodded to Gai before Kurenai came running with the rest of his team and the girl from team 9 all with worried looks on their faces seeing how bloody the blond was.

"what the hell happened to Naruko Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru asked his sensei obviously worried for his long time friend.

"That looks personal." Kiba said pointing to Gorous 'body'

"She fought Gorou Takahasma, a jounin missing nin from our village. She demanded to fight him one on one and I let her since I knew she wouldn't take a no for an answer considering the look she gave me.I take it that the village has been secured?" Asuma asked to be sure.

"Yes." Kurenai said. "and yes kiba, It was personal. Gorou and Naruko have a history that I will tell you guys about later." she finished when everyone gave her a look.

"I have done everything I can for her." Haku said standing up. "It's now up to her if she lives or dies. We should get her to a safe location where I can give her some medicine and have a better access to herbs." she finished. "Gently though, her injuries are bad. We should probably make a stretcher."

Kakashi and Asuma grabbed two sticks while others grabbed a cloth and made a make-shift stretcher and then carried Naruko to the house on it slowly.

* * *

><p>-later that day-<p>

"so Kurenai, Naruko is stable for now. Care to tell us what happened with her and Gorou.?" Asuma said sitting down in the living room where everyone was except for Naruko.

"Jounins and over may remember that I have known Naruko since she was 5 since she needed to learn to defend herself after she was badly abused. Correct?" when the jounin all nodded except for Zabuza and Haku since they weren't from konoha.

"I will start from the beginning for the genin and those who aren't familiar with this. Naruko has her whole life been hated in our village for things she has no control over. From what I was told then her parents were dishonorable and she gets blamed for it since they are dead. We did not know how deep this hatred ran until she was 5. a group of civilians attacked her and beat her badly. A jounin stopped them and took her away. That jounin was Gorou. But he did not do this out of kindness. He took her to a secluded place and raped her a few times before he was discovered. He managed to escape the village though. After that Naruko grew cold and the trauma was obvious. I was given the task of training her to be able to protect herself, I guess when she saw him on the bridge she wanted to get her revenge against him for what he did. And it was about time too." Kurenai told them and looking around she saw the looks of horror, fury and disgust on everyone except for Sakuras and Sasukes faces since they didn't give a fuck.

"thats..just horrible." Tenten said and everyone agreed.

"pift, she should just have defended herself. This just proves that shes nothing but a loser." Sasuke said making everyone glare at him except for sakura who agreed with her sasuke-kun like always. Even Ino felt disgusted by his attitude.

Before Kurenai could harm him though he was already pinned to the wall by Zabuzas blade and Sakura was knocked out by senbon that Haku had thrown at her. The Killing intent that everyone in the room aimed at the Uchiha actually made him pee his pants. Zabuza dropped him soon and he scrambled to his feet and ran up the stairs to change.

"what a prick." Haku said before following him upstairs to check on Naruko.

"I am guessing that you Asuma are team leader here?" Zabuza asked the jounin to which Asuma nodded. "Can I come back with you to Konoha? The girl saved my life and I want to repay her." he asked finally.

"We would have to talk to my dad about enlisting you as a shinobi but I don't see why you can't come along." Asuma said and Zabuza nodded in understanding.

Shikamaru along with Chouji and Tenten decided to go check on Naruko since they had nothing else to do.

When they arrived at the room which Naruko was being treated in they saw Haku changing her bandages and making more medicine. "how is she?" Shikamaru asked after looking at his team-mate.

"She's better than she was earlier. I guess shes a really strong person since I have never seen anyone get this well away from what happened to her." Haku replied softly making the Nara wonder what exactly happened.

"Can you tell us from her fight?" the nara asked finally.

"she started by using her knuckle-blades and they clashed a few times, he managed to cut her since he was a little faster than her but she also managed to cut his legs making him a little slower. After some time he grew desperate and tried to blow her up by putting an explosive note on her vest. She ripped the vest off seconds before it blew up. We thought that he had gotten her there but when the smoke cleared we saw gorou with his hand blown up and her rather badly injured but alright. She had used kawarimi to switch positions and when Gorou ran at her with a kunai thinking he could finish her quickly since she was badly injured she grabbed his hand and then killed him by ripping his heart and throat out and well. You saw how badly his body was destroyed. I am really surprized at her willpower. Even Zabuza would have been out of it after what she went through." Haku explained making their eyes widen.

"i knew she was strong but wow." Tenten said with awe.

"she will pull through." Shikamaru said with steel in his voice since there was no way he was letting his team-mate die. They sat down and just looked at the blond girl.

* * *

><p>-Narukos mind-scape-<p>

Naruko woke up to find herself in front of the kyuubis cage, she stood up and looked at the huge beast that was looking at her.

"**so my host decided to come for a visit. It has been long since last time." **Kyuubi said smirking.

"Not by choice. But thanks for the help in the fight. He was too strong for me alone. I will grow stronger though and then I won't need any of your help foxy." Naruko said coldly. "Are my injuries healed?" she then asked.

"**you would be dead without me foolish human! That explosive note made some of your organs start bleeding but I have healed them. Your other injuries are being healed by that girl that was with Zabuza." **the fox replied growling.

"i should wake up. No point in staying here." Naruko said exiting the mind-scape.

* * *

><p>-outside the mind-scape 1 day after the mercenary attack-<p>

Naruko slowly opened her eyes making everyone that was in the room gasp, which was everyone except for the banshee and duck-butt. Naruko tried to sit up but was pushed down by Haku.

"don't be a fool. You are still injured." the girl told the blond.

"I'm fine!" Naruko growled out earning her two flicks to the forehead from Tenten and kurenai.

"Listen to orders." Kurenai said giving her a light glare making the blond huff but Naruko decided to not push her luck and laid still.

'I finally killed him. I got revenge.' Naruko thought to herself realizing that she wouldn't be alive otherwise.

"Now we should let Naruko rest. She still has to finish healing even though shes healing faster than most." Haku said. Naruko fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

Tenten walked into the room where Naruko was still sleeping and sat beside her just watched her sleep. She reached forward not able to resist anymore and traced the whisker like marks on the girls face, she had expected them to stand out of her skin but she realized that they were, it seemed, tattooed on her face. Which was weird considering she didn't know of any family in konoha that had whiskers tattooed on their kids. So she guessed that Naruko had just decided to do it herself. She decided to ask the blond when she awoke. Tenten also traced a scar that the blond had gotten in the fight on the bridge that was over her left eye(an: like scar from lion king, yea yea sue me if you think its lame). She decided to stop before she woke the blond up but stroked a stray lock of hair from the blond girls face gently causing her to wake up accidentally. Tenten drew her hand back quickly as Naruko opened her eyes slowly and looked at her.

The two stayed in complete silence for a few min and just thought over things. "how long have I been out of it?" Naruko asked finally breaking the silence.

"a day. Kakashi and the others went to finish gatou off for good. I asked to remain here to guard you." Tenten replied smiling a little.

Naruko nodded and sat up slowly. Tenten helped her so she wouldn't hurt herself but when Naruko made to get up she stopped her. "you aren't strong enough to do that yet."

"if I ain't then ill fall down myself. Let me get up before I freaking pee myself damn it!" the blond said irritably at how everyone was treating her like a doll. "and besides I'm fully healed."

Tenten reluctantly let the girl get up and walk out of the room on unsteady feet but followed her so she would be able to catch her before she injured herself more. Naruko made it to the bathroom without incident and closed the door behind her. When she was alone in the bathroom she relieved herself and then took a look in a mirror. She saw the new scar and growled low since she didn't like scars that much. She then decided to head back to her room before she got in trouble.

But when she got there she had a quick idea to show that she was fine. She started taking the bandages off right in front of tenten who tried to stop her but was too late. When Naruko turned around Tenten could see that she was fully healed and allowed her to take the rest of the bandages off. When she was finished though, the blond was half naked making the bun-haired girl blush and look away while Naruko put on a red bra and a black T-shirt.

"So how long has it been since they left?" Naruko asked finding her weapons and gear.

"you are not going after them." Tenten said stubbornly.

"Yes I am. If you don't tell me then I'll leave anyway since I'm the one that gave them the location of the hide-out. You can either come with me and be useful or I can knock you out and leave." Naruko said coldly.

"...Fine. They left an hour ago." Tenten relented since she knew the girl wouldn't hesitate and got her own gear ready since she wouldn't let the girl out of her sight.

The two headed out and arrived at the hideout soon after that. They saw everyone fighting and Tenten headed to help her team out while Naruko looked for her own. Seeing them near the entrance she decided to head inside alone.

She got inside completely undetected and headed immediately towards Gatous treasury where there would be huge amounts of money and stuff that Wave and Konoha could use. When she entered it she sealed everything into scrolls that were specially marked and completely emptied the room, even the safe that was carefully hidden and had bank account numbers and stuff that she sealed away.

After she finished raiding the treasury she headed towards Gatous office killing all enemies that she met on the way. When she arrived at the office she broke down the door and killed all of his body guards easily before turning her attention to the fat man sitting scared behind his desk.

He tried to beg for mercy but Naruko knocked him out before tying him up and sealed all documents that she could find on the desk into scrolls along with paintings and everything of worth before making clones and raiding the rest of the house and cleaning it out completely of enemies.

When she was done she dragged Gatous unconscious body outside where the konoha shinobi were still fighting since Gatou had many on his side. She whistled loudly making the fighting stop and when the mercenaries saw their boss was defeated they ran for their lives.

Asuma walked to his student after the rest of the enemies left and took Gatous body. "I didn't want to be the judge." Naruko said simply seeing the question in his eyes.

Asuma nodded and they headed back to town and threw the fat business tycoon into a jail cell and then they split up. Some went to get the villagers out of hiding while the rest went back to Tazunas house leaving clones to guard Gatou.

* * *

><p>-later that day at Tazunas house-<p>

"What were you thinking Naruko? You could still be a little injured." Kurenai said scolding the blond like a little child and Naruko had the decency to look guilty when it was her mother figure scolding her. Naruko had given Asuma the scrolls with money for wave and some papers which involved all business in wave and he was now helping villagers rebuild while Naruko was on house arrest for leaving the house. This time Haku, Zabuza, Tenten and Kurenai were making sure she stayed put instead of just Tenten. She had been playing cards with Zabuza and Haku,she got along with both missing nin and was actually starting to befriend them, when Kurenai came and started scolding her,

"I was thinking that I wanted to help instead of staying here the whole day." Naruko said innocently and Kurenai glared at her making her scared.

Kurenai saw that the girl was sorry and scared so she sighed before asking "Do you even realize that you could have died on that bridge?"

"Yes. And the village would have thrown a festival celebrating my death. And in a few months I would be forgotten by everyone." Naruko said. Before she could blink she was on the floor holding her cheek after Tenten slapped her. Hard. The bun-haired girl then walked out of the room slamming the door closed behind her making the blond flinch.

"the fucks up with her?" Naruko muttered nursing her cheek. Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

"Go talk to her." Kurenai ordered the blond and when she opened her mouth to object she said simply "NOW!" and the girl scrambled to her feet and did as she was told.

'one would think that everyone was pmsing' Naruko thought to herself while she used her sensor ability to feel where Tentens chakra was before heading outside the house and to the clearing where she and her team had been training the others.

When she got there she saw Tenten throwing weapons at a tree muttering things under her breath that she couldn't hear but sounded suspiciously much like: 'stupid bullheaded blonds'. Naruko blinked before walking up to the girl only to have her throw weapons at her forcing her to dodge flying projectiles.

"oi calm down damn it!" Naruko said after awhile and when she was ignored she ran at the girl tackling her to the ground where they wrestled for awhile until Tenten got the upper hand since Naruko was still recovering from chakra exhaustion. Tenten pinned the smaller girl down and held a kunai to her throat so the tip was over her pulse, one movement and she would kill her and glared at her.

Naruko froze when she felt the blade at her throat looking up into the older girls eyes. "Don't you fucking dare to tell me to calm down when you act like the whole world is against you goddammit!" Tenten growled out before throwing the kunai away and punching the girl below her. "I would fucking miss you if you died along with Kurenai" another punch "the hokage" another punch "and your whole fucking team!" she punched the girl with her full strength breathing hard. When she looked at Narukos face she was shocked to the core. The normally ice-cold eyes were a sea of pain that went so deep that Tenten forgot to breathe.

"I'm Sorry." Tenten snapped out of her shock when she realized the blond was saying something.

"what?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that earlier." Naruko repeated.

"..apology accepted. But you owe me dinner and a spar when we get back" Tenten said and put the kunai away but didn't move off the girl or let her go, instead she laid down.

"um Tenten can I get up?" Naruko asked after some time.

"No."

"why not?"

"because your comfy."

"I think if we don't arrive at the house soon they will think that you killed me and are hiding all evidence."

"fiine." Tenten said finally and got up before helping the blond up.

They headed back to the house not knowing that something had definitely changed between them.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

an: Naruko and Tenten won't start dating until much much muuuch later in the story. I there will be some moments that they are close to doing something or doing something but this story is about the legend, not her love life.


	9. Chapter 9:homecoming,secrets and

Review corner:

**twell101:** I know it was a little dark but I was planning on having her have to face her past eventually. Why not now? I was under influence of music that made my mood darken when I wrote it. I never said what happened to the jounin so I twisted it into the story. I don't have any notes considering this story. I just write as I go. :P

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9: Homecoming, Secrets and New friends.

It had been a few weeks and team 7, 8 and 9 had left for konoha already since the danger was gone but Team 10 along with Zabuza and Haku stayed behind to help with the rebuilding and finishing of the bridge. Gatou had been executed for his crimes by Naruko since the village had wanted the one who had brought him down to do it. She was after that considered a hero by everyone in wave. She was modest about it and said that she hadn't done more than others but her protests were ignored. She helped Tazuna at the bridge while her team helped in town since she felt awkward around all of the respect when she was used to being treated like dirt in konoha, Inari idolized her and had started calling her Naruko-neechan.

Now the bridge was finished and they were saying goodbye to everyone. Inari was trying to hold back tears and Naruko ruffled his hair.

"Its alright to cry sometimes. Inari." she told the boy calmly but he shook his head and said that he wasn't going to cry. He was going to become strong and protect his precious ones with his strength. Everyone chuckled and Naruko smiled before digging through her bag for her old bandana which she had used to hold back her hair when she was younger and gave the boy it before they left.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tazuna asked the villagers and his grandson.

"The Great Naruko Uzumaki bridge." Inari said and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>-later that day-<p>

Team 10 along with the two missing nin were close to Konohas gates and they sped up to make it before dark. When they arrived they gave their ninja ids to the chuunin guards and explained that Zabuza and Haku were here to request joining konoha. The chuunin let them through and they headed to the hokage tower immediately.

"Ah, I have been expecting you five. Asuma report." the hokage said and Asuma did as he was told before telling him of Zabuzas request and Naruko gave him the rest of the money that had been in Gatous hideout along with all of the stuff and Gorous head.

"I see. Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji. You can leave." the hokage said after some silence and the three nodded before clapping Naruko on the shoulder and leaving.

"Zabuza and Haku, you can join konohas forces but you will be watched by anbu for 6 months before we trust you completely. And you will also have to go through a session with the interrogation department and give them all info that you might have. Do you agree to those terms?" The hokage explained to the two missing nin who nodded. "Good. You can stay in Narukos apartment complex since she owns it, here are keys to your apartments and here is a map to them and before I forget here are your new headbands so no one will attack you on the street. Now I need to speak with Naruko privately." the two took what the hokage handed them and left.

"So what do you need jiji?"

"I need to give you the 80 thousand ryo that were on Gorous head along with all of the money that is rightfully yours from Gatou. I will take the villages share. All of those things like weapons and paintings are also yours." the hokage said

"just put it into my bank account. And if I'm supposed to own those things then i'd like you to sell them for me. No one will buy anything from me and I trust you to get the best price for them and lay the money into my bank account. I will go see Takashi when I need money." Naruko said and the hokage nodded.

"Alright Naruko. I have your gift by the way. The one I promised you all those months ago." the hokage replied before getting up and walking to her handing her a scroll.

Naruko took it and unsealed what was inside it. What she saw made her eyes widen. It was a necklace that had a red fox with blue diamond eyes pendant made out of chakra crystal so she could store chakra into it. It was extremely beautiful. She hugged the old man in happiness making him laugh.

"Thank you, its so beautiful and completely unnecessarily considering everything you have done for me. But thank you." Naruko said smiling.

"Your welcome Naruko." The hokage said ruffling her hair. "Now go and rest. You and your team are to meet in your normal place in 2 days for missions again."

"Hai hokage-sama." Naruko said and left.

When she got outside she decided to grab something to eat before heading home since she was hungry. She was almost at the ramen stand when Zabuza and Haku joined her.

"Hey runt." Zabuza said using his nickname for her.

"Hey nobrows." Naruko replied making Haku giggle.

They arrived at the ramen stand and sat down before ordering their food.

"Hey Naru-chan. Did you just come back from a mission? I haven't seen you here in awhile." Teuchi asked the blond as he put her bowl in front of her.

"Yep. It was a hard one back in Wave country." Naruko answered before telling them the whole story.

After Naruko had finished 10 bowls of ramen they left and Naruko showed the two ninja around the village. They ran into the Uchiha who started bitching about Zabuza training him since he was strong and wouldn't stop until Zabuza knocked him out and left him there. They walked around the village a bit more before Zabuza and Haku decided to head to get groceries and other things.

Naruko, now alone, headed towards the hot springs that were on the edge of town. After paying and getting undressed and checking if there was anyone in the hot spring. She sat in the hot spring and relaxed completely, letting the stress from the mission vanish along with her worries. She then started thinking about everything that had happened to her lately and traced the scar over her eye. She hated having something to remind her of that man but at least he was dead. She kept relaxing for an hour before getting out and heading home.

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

Tenten walked towards the apartment complex where Naruko lived. She had heard from her sensei that Naruko was back, she had been asking him everyday since they came back so that Naruko wouldn't slip from sparring with her or taking her out for dinner or so she told herself.

She had decided to not go until it was past noon so that the girl could sleep in. She arrived at the girls apartment and knocked on the door.

Naruko woke up when she heard someone knock on her door and looked at the time seeing that it was 2pm. She rolled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt so she wouldn't freak the person at the door out completely by showing up nearly completely naked.

She looked through the hole on the door and when she saw Tenten she groaned and decided to act like she wasn't at home. She really didn't feel like sparring with the older girl since she was tired. She got back into bed and pulled her covers up to her chin after opening her window not realizing the mistake she was making in her sleepy state and fell asleep almost instantly again.

Tenten knocked again after a few minutes of waiting before deciding to check if she could find a way inside since she knew the girl was home thanks to her chakra signature. There was no way she was letting her get away with ignoring her. She found her way around and found the correct window to Narukos apartment.

She climbed up and looked in through the window seeing the blond sleeping in her bed and that the window was open. She climbed inside and landed on the blond waking her up instantly. Tenten pinned Naruko down on the bed, grinning at the girl who was obviously not happy at seeing her.

"You should not try to ignore me Naruko-chann" Tenten said with a sing-song voice that annoyed the blond underneath her.

"I wanna sleep Ten-chaaan~" Naruko whined uncharacteristically making the brunette giggle.

"I will let you skip sparring if I can cuddle with you then." Tenten said grinning at the girl who looked at her like she had grown another head.

"um...okei?" Naruko said unsure.

"great." tenten said taking her headband and shoes off before laying down beside the blond and snuggling extremely close to her.

Naruko couldn't fall asleep due to her paranoia that Tenten would hurt her if she let her guard down so she waited until the brown haired girl fell asleep before falling asleep herself.

-later that same day-

Naruko and Tenten woke up to loud knocking on Narukos door. Naruko climbed out of bed and got dressed while Tenten fixed her clothing and hair so they would look like they had been up for hours. Naruko went to the door to answer it and saw an cat- masked anbu waiting there.

"Uzumaki-san the council has requested that you come immediately."

"again? Ill be there in a few. Just let me get ready." Naruko said and the anbu nodded before leaving.

"what was that about?" Tenten asked looking at her blond friend.

"the council wants to see me, I don't know for what." Naruko said quickly brushing her hair and pulling her shoes on.

"Meet me at 7 at that BBQ place we usually go to for that dinner I owe you." Naruko said quietly before heading towards the hokage tower.

* * *

><p>-at the tower-<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and tried to rub away the headache that was coming up. The civilian part of the council had yet again called for a meeting about Naruko. He had quickly started working on getting witnesses to Narukos good behavior by summoning the konoha 12 minus,Sasuke and Sakura, and their senseis to the meeting.

He walked into the council chambers and sat down noticing that many of the shinobi side of the council were glaring at the civilian side and the council elders. The clan heads had always liked Naruko, some had wanted to adopt her but the council elders would not allow it along with the civilian side who hated her for the demon fox.

Naruko arrived at the council chambers and noticed her team along with everyone else in the konoha 12 there except for Sasuke and Sakura. Even Tenten was there meaning that the hokage was worried. She steeled herself and looked straight forward, standing cold and indifferent in front of the council.

"now that everyone is here lets begin. What is the worry of you civilians concerning young Naruko Uzumaki?" Sarutobi said secretly feeling proud of how Naruko was not showing any effect standing there had on her.

"We have heard word of the demon child assaulting an fellow nin of the village, Sasuke Uchiha, and the fact that this abomination is allowed to walk around freely is also our worry, it has shown violent behavior and it has walked our streets under false id as a BOY for the last seven years. This monster should be executed for its crimes against our village immediately.." Sakumo Haruno said glaring at the blond only to be shut up by huge wave of killing intent coming from the hokage, the shinobi side of the council and the jounin of konoha 12.

"You seem to forget who is in charge here Haruno. I have summoned 13 people here to bear witness to what really happened and the only reason SHE has been walking around under a disguise is because of people like YOU who have wanted to harm her." Hiruzen said with venom lacing his voice and nodded to the jounin of the rookie 9, who walked forward.

"Sasuke Uchiha from my team 7 attacked and tried to kill Naruko Uzumaki when she went to check who was spying on them. She over-powered him and tied him up which was the right thing to do in the situation. Naruko Uzumaki broke no rules and if someone is to be charged with assaulting a fellow nin which is punishable by death then it is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said and Kurenai and Asuma nodded showing that he told the truth.

"Thank you. Team 8 and 10. is what your senseis said true? Was the Uchiha spying and did he assault Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asked the genin.

"Yes. Hokage-sama." all of them said.

Hiruzen nodded and looked at the civilian side. "I declare Naruko free of all charges against her and charge Sasuke Uchiha with the crime of assaulting a fellow nin of konoha. Anbu, bring the uchiha here immediately." he said making the whole council go into uproar. The shinobi side was saying things like Finally and about damn time while the civilian side wanted Naruko to be executed for tainting everyone's minds with her demon powers.

Hiruzen called for order and they waited for the Uchiha and Naruko went back to stand with her friends who all patted her shoulder and she received several looks indicating that she had some questions to answer.

When the anbu brought the uchiha he was throwing a fit over how he was the greatest and should not be treated like some low class. His screaming went ignored and the anbu threw him to the floor where criminals stood when faced with charges.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are charged with the crime of assaulting a fellow nin of konoha, a crime punishable by death. How do you plead?" Hiruzen told the Uchiha who glared at him.

"I didn't attack a fellow nin. I attacked a demon in a try to defend this village." the uchiha said receiving Killing intent so strong that he peed his pants from the hokage.

"Who told you that Naruko was a demon?" Hiruzen spat out.

"Koharu and Homura and Danzo. They said that she was the villages weapon but you let her walk freely so they wanted her out of the picture." The uchiha spat out.

"ANBU! You know the laws. Seize the traitors." Hiruzen said loudly.

10 anbu appeared and knocked the elders out while two grabbed Sasuke dragging him away. Naruko looked at Sasuke shocked since she did not know that he had been raised to kill her by the elders. Kurenai put a hand on her shoulder making the blond look up at her. Kurenai then told her that the hokage wanted them all in his office. Naruko nodded and they left.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiruzen activated a sound seal that blocked all ability to hear what was said in the office then sat down at his desk rubbing his temples muttering things under his breath.

The 10 genin plus their jounin senseis waited patiently to hear what he wanted.

"I am sorry Naruko but since the Uchiha had his big mouth I have to tell them about your secret." Hiruzen said looking apologetically at the blond who just nodded before sitting down on a couch in the corner of the room so she would be safe distance away and the jounin joined her each ruffling her hair or patting her shoulder.

The genin just looked confused but said nothing waiting for the hokage to explain.

"12 years ago the kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village destroying it until it was defeated by the fourth hokage. He did not kill it though, you can't kill a tailed beast without it reappearing somewhere else and attacking again. He had to seal it away into a new born child, making the child a human sacrifice or a jinchuriki, that child was his daughter Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, his wife was the second Jinchuriki of the nine tails Kushina Uzumaki when she went into child birth the seal weakened and someone broke our security and released the fox making it attack the village. Both of Narukos parents died that night protecting their daughter and the village." Hiruzen told them, telling them Narukos heritage too so that the damage wouldn't be as bad. The looks on everyone's faces, except for Narukos, were ones of shock and understanding.

"So Naruko is my senseis lost daughter?" Kakashi asked after some time.

"Yes Kakashi. If I had told everyone that from the beginning Iwa would have attacked us. You know that." Hiruzen told the masked ninja making everyone nod in understanding except for Naruko who had an unreadable look on her face.

"I don't see what the big problem is Hokage-sama. Naruko is not the kyuubi but the vessel so why does everyone hate her so much for it?" Tenten asked what was on everyone's minds.

"Civilians don't understand the process of sealing. All that they understand and see is that the demon who attacked their village and killed many of their loved ones is sealed inside of her and they are blinded by grief and hate for it and in their twisted minds believed that Naruko was the beast in a weakened form trying to hide until it could strike again, and every year on her birthday, they try to finish her off." Hiruzen explained making them nod in understanding.

"We will just have to protect her and help her become strong enough to be acknowledged as who she is." Kiba said surprising everyone but everyone agreed with him making the adults in the room smile.

"I am proud to hear that. But you are not to speak of what you heard here to anyone. This is a SSS- level secret that could result in war if it leaked out to other villages." Hiruzen said making everyone nod and swear to never mention it to anyone.

"in that case then you can go. I think Naruko wishes to speak with me alone." the hokage said dismissing the others.

"Naruko, I'll see you tonight." Tenten told the blond before leaving with the others.

When they were alone in the room the hokage activated the sound seal again and waited for the young blond to say what was on her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruko asked with a dangerously calm voice.

"It was for your own safety Naruko."

"Bullshit. I would have kept it to myself and no one would have known anything about it!"

"I know but I could not risk it. Iwa would have attacked us to get to you Naruko. Your father was hated by them. You know that."

Naruko nodded curtly before turning and walking out the door making the old hokage sigh and hope that he had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>-in a clearing in the surrounding forest 5 min later.-<p>

Naruko pulled the bow-string back and fired another arrow at the mark hitting dead center. She was still angry with the hokage for lying to her but she understood why her father had chosen her as the vessel and no one else. She also understood that Iwa would have attacked if they heard about her but she still felt angry about being lied to since she hated it.

Naruko put her bow away into its scroll before pulling out her knifes and charging at a tree stump attacking it furiously with wind chakra even though she knew she wasn't good enough with it yet and got drained much faster because of that.

She kept attacking the stump over and over until with one great swing cut through the rest of it making it fall and the rest of her chakra flew through a few trees cutting them down as she collapsed on the ground too tired to stand. She laid there panting and calmed down slowly and before she knew it she was asleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later the hokage sent out a search party since Tenten had gone to the hokage letting him know that Naruko wasn't at her apartment or any training ground that she usually used and hadn't shown up to their outing.

He sent out the konoha 10 along with their jounin senseis, Hana and Tsume Inuzuka and their dogs to find her. They had been looking for an hour now and still hadn't found her.

Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma and Kiba were working together to find her and so far Akamaru hadn't found any trace of her scent. They had gone into the surrounding forest after searching in the village and soon Akamaru started into a direction barking at Kiba that he had found her scent.

They followed the dog to a clearing that was to say the least destroyed. They saw Naruko on the ground and hurried over to her to check her vitals. When they saw that she was just sleeping they relaxed and that was when the rest of the search party arrived since they had found the scent too.

"Is she alright?" Kurenai asked as she walked to them.

"Yes, she must have gone here to let her anger out and gone over board. And fell asleep." Asuma said and picked his student up gently and they headed back to the village.

X-x-x-x-x-x

When Naruko woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in a white room that smelled badly which told her that she was in a hospital room. She sat up and looked around the room and saw her clothes laying nearby. She got out of bed and put them on and grabbed all of her things before opening the window and leaving.

She headed to her home and was greeted by the sight of Zabuza and Haku waiting for her at her door. She walked inside her apartment with them following her. Haku made her sit down and made some food for all of them.

"How you been runt?" guess who.

"I have been alright. Haven't seen you two in awhile."

"We have been in and out of interrogation. I wanted to tell you that the village elders were executed for their crimes yesterday while the Uchiha has been sent back to the academy with his fangirl for retraining and is being watched 24/7, he was also put through some mental sessions to test his sanity. Team 7 is no more for now at least. I think the old man finally decided to do something about Sasukes behavior." Zabuza said before bringing his deck of cards out and they played poker until food was ready.

After they ate they just chatted and Zabuza decided that he really liked the blond jinchuriki. She had real attitude of a ninja, she did what she had to even if she didn't like it. She and Haku got along well since they had been through similar things in the past. He was rather surprized that the blond hadn't gone insane from everything.

"Hey runt..how did you keep your sanity through everything you have been through? Most people would have snapped by now." Zabuza asked suddenly.

"I thought about killing everyone that harmed me many times, trust me. But I knew that if I did that I would prove the villagers right. I held onto the mere hope of one day being able to be acknowledged by people, and eventually I met people who didn't hate me and cared for me. The hokage has always been kind to me and looked out for me and got me this apartment complex when I was kicked out of the orphanage. I wanted to prove to everyone that I am human. When you have a dream or a goal it helps you keep sane through the hardest of things." Naruko replied honestly.

"I see. Well you don't have to worry about attacks anymore. Me and Haku will be like your personal body guards when we can and if anyone has a problem with you then they will have to take it up with me and my blade." Zabuza said ruffling the girls hair. They kept talking until Naruko was summoned by an anbu to the hokages office for missions.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was under heavy influence of the song Blacklisted me- reprobate romance. If the chappys a little dark or dramatic then sorry. The next chapter will be happier and we will have the chuunin exams. And just so you know then no I have not taken Sasuke and Sakura out forever. They are just out until next chapter. I will be following cannon when it comes to the chuunin exams except the teams.


	10. Chapter 10: the chuunin exams begin

Chapter 10: The chuunin exams begin

The hokage looked at all of the shinobi assembled before him and cleared his throat.

"As all of you know then it is time for the chuunin exams. They will be held in Konoha this time so we will have to do our best to show everyone our hospitality and a good time. So I was wondering if any of the rookies would be entering this year?" he said looking at the rookie 9 senseis.

Kurenai stepped forward and said with her fingers in front of her face. "I Kurenai Yuhi hereby nominate Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka to take the chuunin selection exam."

Asuma then stepped forward doing the same with his team and then everyone looked at Kakashi since they knew that it was only 2 months ago that Sasuke had been acting up but eventually he stepped forward and nominated team 7. the hokage nodded and handed them passes and forms for their genin to sign and hand in when they started the chuunin exam tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Team 10 was waiting for their sensei on their usual spot. Naruko and Shikamaru were sitting back to back napping while chouji was standing and eating chips. All of them were wearing their vests since Naruko had a new one made for her to replace the one that had been destroyed in wave.<p>

Shikamaru and Naruko snapped awake when their sensei came to them and handed them the passes and forms for the chuunin exams.

"I think you guys are ready. But in the end its up to you whether you want to join or not." Asuma told his team before leaving. The three decided to go grab lunch and discuss this since they knew that they wouldn't be allowed to take the exam if they didn't all come.

"So do you guys want to take this exam? I think we can do it and all come out in one piece." Naruko asked as they sat down in their usual booth in the BBQ place.

"My mother wont stop nagging me if I don't. And besides it can't hurt us to try. We can quit when we feel that its too hard but I think we all have what it takes to become chuunin. We are the strongest rookie team and also the only team that relies on strategy instead of brute strenght. I think we should do it." Shikamaru said after some thought looking at his team-mates. They had come far, and grown hell of a lot stronger since they graduated and their team-work was superb.

"I agree with Shika and you Naruko-chan. It's a good opportunity to show everyone our strength too." Chouji said as their meat arrived and they dug in.

After that they walked around the village and when they were about to round a corner they heard a kid yell 'hey let me go you jerk!' and looked ahead seeing Konohamaru. Asumas nephew held up by his scarf by some cat suit make-up wearing suna nin. Naruko immediately ran at him and punched him hard into the stomach making him let go of konohamaru and fall down to his knees barely breathing.

"you should know better than to mess with the Hokages Grandson." Shikamaru said as he put Konohamaru down after catching him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know who he was. He ran into me and I was just going to teach him a lesson." the cat-suited man said and stood up.

"Apology accepted. I am guessing your here for the Chuunin exams?" Shikamaru asked and Naruko relaxed her fighting position.

"Yes. And sorry for my brothers behavior. We wont be trouble again." a blond girl with a fan on her back said seeing the blond whiskered girl relax.

"Sasuke and someone I don't know stop spying on us." Naruko said glaring at the uchiha and the redhead that was hanging upside down beside him. The uchiha looked startled that he hadn't noticed him. The redhead disappeared in a swirl of sand before appearing with his team.

"Kankuro, if you do something stupid again I will kill you personally." the redhead said in a monotone.

"i-im sorry Gaara. Please forgive me." the boy now named Kankuro said in a scared voice.

Sasuke jumped down and landed beside chouji.

"What are your names?" Gaara asked team 10 completely ignoring Sasuke calling him weak when the uchiha told him his name.

"I am Uzumaki Naruko, and my team-mates are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Naruko said gesturing to her team-mates when she told their names before asking "what are yours?"

"Sabaku no gaara" came from the redhead.

"Sabaku no Kankuro" make-up dude.

"Sabaku no Temari." came from the blond fan-wielding girl.

Team 10 nodded and each team went their separate ways thinking that the exam would be interesting.

* * *

><p>-team 9 training ground.-<p>

"Have you guys heard?" Lee asked his two team-mates.

"Heard what?" the two asked.

"All of the Rookie 9 were nominated for the chuunin exams and will be in it according to what Gai-sensei told me." Lee said and punched a hole through the training dummy in exitement.

"It looks like we will have some interesting competition this year." Neji said and his female team-mate threw a kunai making it land centimeters above his head bulls-eye on the mark. "But I can't help but feel sorry for them since it wont be easy." he finished and smirked.

"some of them are stronger than most you know." Tenten told him and both of them nodded agreeing since they had seen her spar with Naruko and had seen the missing nins body in wave.

* * *

><p>-The next day at the academy-<p>

Naruko and her two team-mates walked up to the second floor and saw a huge group of ninjas gathered there in front of a door that had an obvious genjutsu on it making it look like it was the third floor. There were two chuunin henged to look like genin standing in the way and Naruko saw Tenten get punched when she was trying to get people to underestimate her and her team. Team 10 just snuck past and headed to the 3rd floor and heard when Sasuke tried to look cool and superior and they just shook their heads before heading to the exam room.

They were greeted by Asuma who was waiting there along with Kurenai and Kakashi. "Good all of you are here. Now you can take the exam. Good luck you three and remember to not show off too much." Asuma said before puffing away.

"good luck and be careful Naru-chan" Kurenai whispered when Naruko passed her.

Naruko nodded briefly and headed into the room. They were met with huge killing intent but due to how many times Naruko lost her temper they were used to it. They went to a quiet corner and waited for the exam to start. They saw team 7 and 8 come in and when they located them they joined them, Sasuke knew to keep his distance from Naruko though since she hated him. He got nervous from the killing intent and glares and Kiba yelled that he wouldn't be beaten by anyone.

That was when a silver haired four-eye came up to them telling them that they were pretty loud and offered them info on anyone in the exam after telling them that his name was Yakushi Kabuto.

"Give me information on Uzumaki Naruko, Sabaku no Gaara and Rock lee." Sasuke said making everyone glare at him for the naruko and lee part.

"gimme a moment and ill have the info." Kabuto said before pushing chakra into the ninja info cards. "lets see Rock Lee, genin of konoha. Uses only taijutsu. His team-mates are Higurashi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. He has finished 365 D- rank missions, 5 c-rank and 1 b-rank mission."

"Sabaku no Gaara, genin from suna. Nothing known about his skills other than that he uses sand to attack. His team-mates are his siblings Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari. He has finished 20 D-ranks, 30 c-ranks and 20 b-rank and 10 A-rank missions. He has never gotten hurt on a mission. Always returning without a scratch. "

"and finally Uzumaki Naruko. Rookie Genin of konoha. There is nothing known of her skills for some reason except that she was the rookie of the year. Her team-mates are Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. She has finished 40 D-rank missions, 2 c-rank and 2 b-rank missions."Kabuto finished listing off info making Sasuke seethe that he couldn't get info on Narukos skills.

Naruko and her team decided to activate a telepathic jutsu that let them speak through their minds since they didn't know if they would be separated and have to do something alone and they would be able to help each other that way. There were several poofs at the front of the classroom which they were in.

"Alright maggots! Listen up. Those who havent gotten a number and sat down after 5 minutes are disqualified!" a scar faced man that Naruko knew from her past. His name was Morino Ibiki.

She and her team drew numbers and sat down in their seats and they thanked god that they had been smart enough to find a way to communicate through their minds with Inoichis help. He had taught them with the promise that the jutsu would go with them to the grave.

When everyone was seated Ibiki started the exam which was a written one. They had 45 minutes to finish it and then they would move on to the 10th question, they weren't allowed to cheat and if they got caught doing so 5 times they would be disqualified, if one of their team-mates answered something wrong 5 times they were disqualified and if they didn't answer at all they were disqualified also. Shikamaru was quick to figure out what the exam was about and used his shadow to copy a chuunins hand on his own paper and then passed the answers to Naruko and Chouji before they all sat back relaxing for the last 10 minutes.

"Alright stop writing." Ibiki said leaking out huge amounts of killing intent. "Now. You have a choice to make. You can choose to answer the 10th question or not."

"Of course we will choose to answer it. What do you think we are?" Kiba yelled and there were some voices of agreement.

"Silence. Let me finish. If you choose to answer it and answer wrong then you will never be allowed to take this exam again and you will remain genin forever with your team-mates. That is why you are allowed the choice of leaving or staying, if you choose to leave then you and your team fail.." Ibiki finished.

"there are many here that have taken this exam before!" Temari yelled making Ibiki chuckle.

"you are just unlucky that I am proctor now and make the rules." Ibiki said and many stood up at that and left not wanting to risk it. When Naruko saw all of the competition go she felt kinda bad. So she raised her hand before slamming it down startling everyone.

"Common ibiki you can do better than that. There is no way anyone is going to be fooled by this trick!" she yelled and her team-mates smirked knowing what she was doing.

Ibiki sweat-dropped at the blond and tried to intimidate more but but when no one budged he cursed her in his head and looked over the group. There were 78 people left in the room. The blond had blasted away all doubt and hesitation.

"Good decisions. Now to all of you that are still here I say: you pass!" Ibiki said. Naruko and her team smirked while everyone else went into uproar asking what about the 10th question and Ibiki went on explaining that the choice was the 10th question. By staying they had shown that they would do what it takes for the mission even if it cost them something.

That was when the window was broken and a black cloth came flying through it with a woman in a trench-coat, a fishnet shirt and a orange skirt. "I am Mitarashi Anko, the proctor of the second part of the chuunin selection exams!" the woman now named Anko said making Naruko blink and everyone else sweat-drop.

"78 people? You must be growing soft Ibiki" Anko said to her fellow interrogator.

"we have a good bunch this time." Ibiki said in his defense.

"Whatever. I will cut the number in half." Anko said before making the people in the room follow her to the forest of death.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An: Each exam will take a chapter. So next chapter will we skip to when the teams are inside the forest. I am feeling lazy and this goes just like cannon so if you wanna hear what happens before the forest go read the manga or watch the anime. Its tiring to type it up. and yes, i know its short.


	11. Chapter 11: friend or foe?

Chapter 11: Friends or foes?

Naruko and her team had been in the forest for a day and had gotten their matching heaven scroll. The two scrolls were sealed away into a storage seal on Narukos arm but fake ones were kept in their packs along with some extras that they got from teams who attacked them. They were now heading for the tower in the center but stopped short when they felt dark chakra not far from them. They decided that since the clearing had many chakra of their friends that they should check it out.

"lets speed up so we can make it in time if our friends are in danger" Naruko told her two team-mates who nodded and they went double speed.

* * *

><p>-in the clearing-<p>

Kiba cursed his luck, most of team 8 who had come to help them were unconscious with team 9 defending them from Oto nin and one ninja from grass, the grass nin had bitten Sasuke earlier. His Team were all up and helping team 9, everyone except for Sasuke who was the center of the dark chakra with weird marks on his skin. He was holding a sound nin by his arms and was slowly pulling them until they dislocated. Everyone looked in shock as he then turned to his allies and started forming the hand-seals for a katon jutsu. With how tired they were they wouldn't be able to escape it easily.

"show them your power Sasuke-kun." the grass nin said sadistically and the two other sound nin looked at him in shock. The moment Sasuke blew the fire-ball at kiba and the others they closed their eyes. Accepting their fate...that never came, just a loud Doton:Mudwall! Came from a voice that sounded pretty familiar.

"Fuuton: air ball!" came from Naruko who sent the fire-ball back at sasuke and the enemies who had to dodge.

Kiba and his friends opened their eyes to see Shikamaru standing in front of them with Chouji while Naruko and Sasuke battled it out with Jutsu.

"Fuuton: blade whirlwind" Naruko said hiding her hand-seals from the uchiha who had his sharingan activated. A small tornado flew towards the uchiha who was too slow to dodge and got sucked into the middle of it and he screamed as he was cut up, not fatally but enough to render him unconscious and immobilized.

Naruko then turned to the enemy sound and grass nin and growled out "Orochimaru, take your stupid mask off. Its not fooling me."

"well well well, you sure have grown Naruko. To be able to see through me like this." Orochimaru said as he ripped his fake-face off.

"Only you would give the uchiha the cursed mark. You sure are foolish to appear here like this. It will be the last of you." Naruko said as her eyes turned from blue to red with slits.

"looks like you and kyuubi have an understanding. I have what I came for so I think I'll just leave before this becomes too dangerous for me." Orochimaru said smirking but his smirk was punched off by Naruko who suddenly appeared in front of him and he flew through a few trees with the golden haired girl following. She punched him back into the clearing and shikamaru made a mud wall again which Orochimaru landed on. Orochimaru then growled and kusanagi came out which he used to keep Naruko at bay. He managed to cut her a few times before he summoned two large snakes. The traitor sannin decided to vanish and made some hand-seals and vanished into the ground before Naruko could punch him again.

Naruko was now faced by two snakes who immediately lunged to eat her alive but she punched them before jumping up and using her knuckle blades cut ones head off. She relaxed too quickly and the second snake used that moment to swallow her whole

"NARUKO!" Shikamaru and Chouji yelled while the others gasped.

* * *

><p>-inside the snake-<p>

'man this is disgusting.' Naruko thought as the snake tried to swallow her further. She was covered in slime. She used one of her knuckle blades to hold still while she planted some explosive tags before letting the snake swallow her a little further and made the seal making the explosive notes go off.

* * *

><p>-outside of the snake-<p>

the snake was now turning its attention to the other genin who were still shocked at seeing their friend swallowed. As he dived to strike again he suddenly stopped and his neck blew up, the head fell to the ground along with the body. Naruko climbed out of the body coughing and when she was on the ground she threw up. Narukos eyes went back to blue and she glared up at the remaining sound nin who froze.

"Let us go and we will give you our scroll. Its a heaven scroll im sure you or your friends can use it." Dosu said fearing for his and his team-mates lifes. Naruko just nodded and they put their scroll on the ground before leaving.

"Naruko. Are you alright?" Shikamaru said as he walked a little closer to the blond before stopping dead in his tracks when he smelled her. It was a disgusting smell.

"Yea I'm fine. Considering I just got swallowed ALIVE by a GIANT SNAKE and smell like I just walked in shit for weeks!" Naruko said barely holding the rest of her stomach's contents from coming out.

"There is a hot spring not far from the cave. You can wash up there." Kiba said holding his nose with the others. Naruko nodded and walked in the direction that Kiba pointed to.

She walked into the clearing where the hot spring was, it was inside a small cave so they were safe from prying eyes, there was a small waterfall falling into the hot spring, all in all it was a pretty relaxing place for such a dangerous forest. She took off her clothes washing them first before hanging them up for drying on a tree nearby. She then unsealed her shampoo and soap which she had always with her for moments like these. As she got into the water she heard someone coming but she relaxed when she recognized the footsteps. She started putting shampoo into her hair as Tenten walked into the clearing where the hot spring was.

Tenten walked slowly to the other girl and started rubbing the shampoo into her hair silently. Naruko froze for a moment before grabbing her soap and started cleaning herself accepting that the older girl wouldn't budge. The two just worked in silence until Narukos hair was thoroughly lathered with shapmpoo and then Naruko swam underneath the waterfall letting it work as a shower head and rinsed the dirt and grime off her along with the shampoo and soap.

Tenten watched the girl mesmerized. She had figured her feelings out,even if she had never expected it, then she wasn't surprised that she had a crush on the younger girl. She did not know if the girl felt the same and she wouldn't push her luck for awhile. She knew the girl enough to know that she was paranoid, and someone like Tenten coming to her and telling her that she liked her would just cause a rift between them and Tenten liked their friendship. She had almost yelled with Shikamaru and Chouji when the girl was swallowed but she had kept her cool since she did not need anyone suspecting her feelings for the girl, it would only be a weapon in others hands.

Naruko finished washing off before relaxing under the hot water. She was tired, they had fought tooth and nail to survive to this point. She knew that if they left for the tower together it would be safety in numbers. She decided to ask the others if they wanted to do that since they probably had their matching scrolls. The uchiha would refuse but she knew that the cursed seal would activate on him at a moments notice so she knew that he wouldn't be continuing without trouble.

She sighed and stepped out of the waterfalls stream before getting out of the hot spring. She looked at the older girl who was still there and saw her blush and look away. Naruko blinked at that before using a mini katon jutsu to dry off that Asuma had taught them and used it on her clothes too before getting dressed. Her clothes were now clean and she didn't smell anymore. She started walking back to the others and Tenten followed her.

When they got back the Uchiha had awakened and was tied up since they did not trust that the cursed seal wasn't affecting him making him attack them again. Naruko walked up to the fire which they had made while she was away and sat down with her two team-mates who patted her shoulder, silenlty asking if she was ok and when she nodded they went back to cooking.

"We are thinking that there will be more safety in numbers Naruko. If we are all together we will not be attacked. " Shikamaru told his female team-mate who nodded.

"have they got their scrolls?" Naruko asked silently.

"Not team 8 and 9. but we have the extras and they need earth and heaven, team 7 needs both due to Orochimaru swallowing theirs. We have all of the scrolls they need." Shikamaru said and Naruko unsealed all of the scrolls but took theirs and sealed them again before handing Shikamaru the extras which he took and handed out to the teams.

They ate and then those who weren't exhausted took first watch. Shikamaru and Chouji told the others that Naruko was not to be woken unless there was trouble and took watch instead of her when it was time for their team to keep watch. The uchiha complained the whole time that he was tied up but slept when he grew tired.

When morning came they let Naruko sleep in while they got food, water and supplies for their trip to the tower. They had 3 more days so they weren't worried but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for a few days.

When food was ready they sent Tenten to wake her up and told her to be gentle, Naruko was not a morning person. Tenten chuckled making them wonder but she already knew she hated mornings, after all they had cuddled last month instead of sparring.

Naruko woke up to someone stroking her hair and calling her name. It was comfortable so she leaned into the hand that was stroking her hair and yawned, before sitting up and opening her eyes slowly and rubbing them. Tenten smiled at how adorable the golden blond haired girl looked when waking up. She stood up and walked to the opening of the cave but the blond slept in the darkest corner of it.

"food is ready Naruko" Tenten said before walking out.

Naruko stood up and brushed through her hair with her fingers before putting it into a high- ponytail and straightening her clothes out and grabbing her stuff before walking out into the clearing and sat down next to her team-mates who handed her a bowl full of soup and one full of rice. They ate in silence and they untied the uchiha before they started talking strategy and decided to head straight for the tower without delay. The uchiha would be in the middle so that if he tried something they could dispose of him immediately and without much energy being wasted.

They got their stuff together and headed out.

* * *

><p>-timeskip to the tower. Evening of same day.-<p>

They arrived at the tower without incident and each went through a different door promising to meet up inside if they could. Naruko and her team went into their room and after figuring out that they were supposed to open the scrolls they did. In front of them appeared Asuma who congratulated them on making it to the tower in one piece before showing them to their room, Which was like an apartment. It had 3 bedrooms and one bathroom with a kitchen. The cupboards and refrigerator were full of food, enough for a few days.

Asuma ruffled his students hair before letting them get some rest after handing each of them a scroll with some of their stuff which he had collected from their homes expecting them to arrive with a few days to spare. The three genin were relieved and they took their turns taking a shower before changing into clean sets of clothes which they found in the scrolls which Asuma had given them before eating and then sat down at the table just playing cards and enjoying each others company.

There was a knock on their door and Shikamaru went to answer and saw it was Kiba with team 8 and 9. He let them in and they sat down with them joining them in playing cards. Sakura and the Uchiha had decided to rest. Naruko stood up at that and left to let someone in charge know of what happened in the forest.

She found Anko along with Kurenai and the other jounin who all looked at her.

"Orochimaru attacked Team 7 in the forest and gave Uchiha the cursed mark." Naruko said without explaining why she was there.

"What did you say?" anko yelled and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the wall.

"You heard right. Me and my team felt the Uchihas dark chakra and went to investigate. We fought him and forced him to retreat, the Uchiha tried to attack team 8 and 9 who were there helping them so we knocked him out before tying him up." Naruko told them the whole story after that and the jounin nodded. Kakashi left to seal the cursed seal up since they couldn't have it going haywire in the exams.

Naruko went back to their room after that and since it was late the other genin were gone so they went to sleep. They spent the next few days regaining their strength and they knew how the last part of the chuunin exams would be, it would be 1 on 1 from now on. Which meant that they would probably land in fighting against each other. They promised each other that if it came to that then they wouldn't use anything that would kill them, just show their strength and that they had what it takes to be chuunin.

The day that the second exam ended came and they sealed their stuff back up before putting it into a pocket on their vests and headed into the main room. Where everyone were assembling in front of jounin from all the villages and the hokage. They joined the group and saw that there were exactly 39 people there or 13 teams. Anko had stood by her word and cut the number by half. Most of the teams were from Konoha but the team from sound was there along with the Suna team and some other teams.

The hokage started talking about why the chuunin exams were and stuff before being interrupted by Hayate who then told them that due to their numbers they would have to hold a preliminary round right now. He then asked if anyone wanted to quit making a few people raise their hands and leave. Including Kabuto.

There would be fighting one on one. And a huge screen would tell them randomly who they would face. (an: im going to be lazy and not type out the fights. They are just like in cannon. x.x I don't feel like typing them up sorry. I will write the finals up though.) the fight went like this.

Sasuke VS Akado Yoroi.= Sasuke wins

Shino VS Zaku Abumi = shino wins

Kankuro VS Tsurugu Misumi.= Kankuro Wins

Sakura VS Ino. = draw.

Temari VS TenTen = Temari wins.

Shikamaru VS Kin Tsuchi = Shikamaru wins.

Naruko VS Kiba = Naruko wins.

Neji VS Hinata = Neji wins and tries to kill Hinata like in cannon. Naruko does swear to seek revenge like Naruto in cannon.

Gaara VS Lee = Gaara wins.

Dosu Kinuta = Chouji = Dosu wins.

* * *

><p>When the preliminaries were over they drew a number, the list went like this<p>

Round 1: Naruko VS Neji.

Round 2: Shikamaru VS Temari.

Round 3: Shino VS Kankuro.

Round 4: Sasuke VS Gaara.

Round 5: Dosu VS Winner from round 4.

The Hokage told them that they had a month to prepare for the final exams and then everyone left.

* * *

><p>-the next day on training ground 10-<p>

Naruko walked onto their training ground after getting a summon from Asuma who said that he had a teacher for her for the next month while him and Shikaku trained Shikamaru.

"there you are Naruko. I have someone I would like you to meet." Asuma said when he saw his student coming, he was sitting on a log beside Shikaku and some weird guy who looked like a pervert and had white spiky hair and the headband for oil on his forehead. Shikamaru was being forced to run for his life away from Chouji and Chouza who were using the rolling meat tank.

"This here is Jiraya of the sannin and writer of the Icha icha books. He trained the Yondaime hokage and since he came back he has been asking about you so I decided to check if he wanted to train you for the finals. Which he agreed to do. He can teach you more than I, you are already stronger than your team-mates Naruko, which is why I decided to help Shikamaru this month." Asuma said gesturing to the pervy old man and Naruko twitched when she heard he wrote the Icha Icha. She did not dislike the books exactly, if something she was a fan not that any women needed to know that she had this side to her.

Kurenai had nearly found a way to castrate her when she had found out. Which was rather much harder to do than if Naruko had been a boy. Naruko nodded to what her sensei said and looked at Jiraya who then made her follow him to a lake not far from the hot-springs.

"You know water-walking already don't you?" Jiraya asked when they arrived and seeing her nod continued "good, I am going to teach you how to summon and give you the toad summoning contract. I understand that you can easily access the Kyuubis chakra right?"

Naruko nodded again and Jiraya gave her a huge scroll which she signed beside her fathers signature in blood and jiraya then told her to summon the toad boss with the kyuubis chakra. To which Naruko refused to do.

"Why?" Jiraya asked.

"Because I don't want to rely on furball."

"There will come a day when you NEED the kyuubi Naruko."

"not if I grow strong enough to fend for myself."

"Just do it and trust me. I am your godfather after all."

"You are WHAT?"

"fuck. Busted."

Naruko and him fought for about an hour about where he had been her whole life before he managed to calm her down and gave her the tales of a gutsy ninja which had been his first book and wasn't pornography. He then decided since Naruko still refused to use the kyuubis chakra to trick her into it.

"Naruko, empty all of your chakra. I won't force you to use the kyuubi but then I can at least help you in other ways."

Naruko blinked but complied and after she had emptied her chakra reserves Jiraya asked her what she would want to do if it was her last day. The answer was simple: eat ramen and prank the uchiha badly.

Jiraya took her to ichiraku ramen and paid for 50 bowls of ramen. He used the time to study his goddaughter. She had the hair from her father along with the nose shape and the shape of her jaw. Her eyes were her mothers except for the sky blue which was from Minato, the shape of her head was from her mother,. She was short but he guessed that was thanks to her starving when she was young, he promised himself that he would make sure that she wouldn't be lacking in any nutrients and would grow taller and stronger. Both of her parents had been good in height so she was supposed to be taller even at her age. All in all she was beautiful, her body was athletic and strong. Jiraya couldn't be more proud of how she had turned out even though she had trouble.

They then left to prank the uchiha, naruko put pink hair dye into his shampoo and since he was currently sleeping took all of his clothes and exchanged them with pink spandex which said I love Sakura. Jiraya loved her sense of pranking, being an old prankster king himself and they planted hidden cameras into his house and around the village so they would be able to look at it later.

Jiraya then threw her over the edge of a canyon. Naruko was a little shocked and pissed but knew what he was doing. She sighed and drew the kyuubis chakra and used the summoning jutsu to summon Gamabunta. He demanded to know who she was and where Jiraya was so she used chakra to stick to his head as he jumped out of the hole landing next to Jiraya. Barely escaping squishing him much to Narukos annoyance.

"So you are Minatos gaki eh" Gamabunta said after Jiraya explained to him who she was and how she got the summoning contract from him. "That does not mean you don't have to drink sake with me kid when we have more time." he added before vanishing in a puff.

It was late so Jiraya decided that they would meet the next day to do some more training. He had imagined that gamabunta would have tested her but instead of that he was faced by a pissed off naruko and a nutshot which left him on the ground whimpering.

Naruko decided to go to the hot springs to take the tension out of her since she still felt like she was falling. She wasn't the only one who had the idea as she saw Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Kurenai with Anko going into the hot springs before her. She joined them soon after.

"Ah Naruko, how you been? I'm guessing your being trained to the ground by Asuma since hes training you and Shikamaru both for the finals?" Kurenai asked her old student but was surprised when Naruko shook her head no.

"Asuma decided that since I'm strongest of my team and since I could be facing Shikamaru in the finals then I would be trained by someone else for the next month. He got Jiraya of the Sannin to teach me." Naruko explained making everyones eyes grow large.

"So, Jiraya-sama is teaching you?" Tenten asked her whiskered friend.

"Yep." Naruko replied and was soon bombed by questions from all of the women about what he was teaching her and stuff. She refused to answer anything about her training since she wanted to keep her strength to herself.

She spent 1 hour in the hot spring before heading home.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An: Yes yes I know I said that the forest would be like canon but common. I had to squeeze in a meeting between orochimaru and Naruko. And shes not on team 7 and she hadn't been eaten by a snake yet. Common whats a writer to do if he wants those things to have happened?


	12. Chapter 12:out of the darkness

hello. READ THIS IF YOUR READING THIS STORY! it is important. have your attention? good. ill get to the point. I am updating now as fast as i can since 1. i am full of inspiration. 2. i have exams coming up.

1. inspiration: I am having an easy time writing, the story just flows out and i seem to have an hard time stopping at night.

2. Exams: The end of the school year at college is coming near now, the lovely final exams start on the 31st of April. and failing is NOT an option for me so if i update enough now ill be forgiven for not updating for awhile yes?

anyway, on with the show and please review. i know people are reading this story since i am still getting emails telling me when my stories are being added to favorites or alert, sometimes both. it means so much to me and i know you cant believe it. i hope you like this new chapter, i have already written 13 and 14 so they will be coming once i have gone over them for all spelling mistakes.

enjoy your reading!^^

~Akemi

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: out of the darkness.<p>

Naruko walked towards the stadium with confidence in her step. Villagers were glaring at her but giving Zabuza and Haku who were with her a wide berth. Thanks to Jirayas, or Ero-sannin like Naruko had started calling him, diet she had grown 3 cm and now stood at 148,3cm. Zabuza had noticed this and had thrown a comment at her asking if she was trying to grow taller. To which she had replied that soon he wouldn't be able to call her a runt.

She had found out about Orochimaru planning an invasion during the last month when she had saved Hayate from being killed by Kabuto(an: I know that Baki killed him in the anime and manga but there is a reason for this change.) and had captured Kabuto with Hayates help. Hayate had thanked her before going into hiding. The hokage wanted the enemy to think that Hayate had been killed so not even his girlfriend was allowed to know that he had survived.

After teaching her to summon he had started teaching her about seals and their workings, after awhile he realized that she had it in her blood, she took all information up like a sponge and knew some seals that would let her absorb a jutsu into a scroll and the scroll would then take all info there was to get about the jutsu and the scroll would be about that. She had also knew how to absorb a jutsu and then later release it and use it against the user who had originally used it. She had created a few scrolls for this purpose and one had her doton: earth prison in it. The foe would get stuck inside a prison made of earth and then her fuuton: air ball and Katon: fire ball would team up and burn the person to crisp. She hoped that she would never have to use it against anyone she knew.

They arrived close to the stadium. They heard some angry bulls behind them and saw about 20 bulls running full speed at Naruko who took that as a Run for your life sign and ran as fast as she could to the stadium. The two chuunin who stood at the door tried to stop her from entering since she was a little late but when they saw the bulls they understood and threw her inside before closing the door and throwing themselves to the side.

Naruko slid to a halt in front of her team-mate shikamaru who looked at her and sweat-dropped. Tenten who was up in the stands shook her head in slight disappointment before they noticed the stadium shaking a little. Naruko looked back before groaning. A few of the bulls had gotten through and she got up and started running again. The bulls were mooing at her angrily and they ran a circle after circle before a few chuunin managed to stop them. The hokage and Kazekage had looked at this spectacle with some amusement while Jiraya who was with his sensei was openly laughing his ass off until Zabuza appeared there looking rather tired showing that he had ran too. The audience had been supporting the bulls and were clearly amused by the blonds troubles. Tenten had worried about what if they caught her cru-er friend. She then noticed Haku nearby looking like she ran a lot too.

Naruko took a few minutes with Shikamaru giving her a soldier pill to regain her breath since being followed by angry bulls wasn't what she was trained for. Once she regained her breath genma, the chuunin who had taken over Hayates job as proctor, explained that Dosu had vanished so the new listings were that there was no extra fight. He then made everyone but Naruko and Neji leave the fighting arena and to a waiting box in the stadium.

As Naruko and Neji stood across from each other the proctor told them to begin and they just kept glaring until Neji spoke up "Forfeit now. You are fated to lose."

"Shut your mouth about fate fate-boy and stop acting like your stuck to your fate because of a seal. Think about how someone who's born to be hated and scorned because of something he has no control over feels. I have no control over my fate yes, but you aren't." Naruko Said as she took out her bow and arrows and started shooting rapidly at him. Jiraya had been helping her for the last month with her elemental chakra along with seals and she didn't grow tired as quickly now when using it. Neji started by slapping the arrows away but when that cut him he used the rotation jutsu before rushing at Naruko who halted his advance with a few well aimed arrows. She then put her bow and arrow away before calling out her first jutsu. "Fuuton: air ball!" and shot a few air balls at him

Neji dodged them before getting hit by the very last one which threw him back a few feet. He groaned when he slid to a stop due to the force behind the air balls that Naruko made had changed drastically. "Suiton: water dragon!" Naruko called out and aimed to finish him off then and there. Neji barely managed to get up and use the rotation before the dragon hit him. He couldn't use it many times more and she knew it.

Naruko then decided to up it and used her blade whirlwind which Neji got a little cut up in but managed to escape out of. He then charged fast at Naruko and started trying to hit her but she was always a step ahead of him. Until he tripped her, he then managed a harsh hit to her stomach which left her a little winded. When he went in for the finish however she kicked him off and while he was in the air kicked him a few times and then gave him a great punch to the stomach that made him fly into the ground making a small crater. The proctor seeing that Neji was immobilized declared Naruko as the winner. There was a stunned silence over the stadium since no one expected Naruko to be able to defeat Neji.

Naruko walked up to the waiting area and met Shikamaru on his way down. She clapped his shoulder as a sign of good luck.

Shikamaru felt that this was troublesome. He had to fight Temari, a wind user. He felt lucky that his team-mate and sensei were wind users since Asuma had actually gotten a fan and thrown wind at him the last month that he had been training. His father had taught him new Shadow techniques and his chakra reserves were bigger now.

(an:….im gonna be mean and say that this fight along with the rest go as in cannon. I wanna get started on the invasion.

Naruko looked up as feathers started falling. She was immune to genjutsu due to the fox deciding to change her when she fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion earlier that month. Her new features were hidden by a seal until the hokage died or fell unconscious but her senses were better now and genjutsu didn't work on her.

She woke everyone in the box up that were friends and then jumped over to the stadiums floor where the sand siblings were and glared at them. She then followed them as they tried to escape. The uchiha was unconscious so Genma had him taken away. She only briefly glanced behind her at where the hokage, Jiraya and Zabuza were fighting Orochimaru behind a barrier that the sound 4 held up. Haku along with some other people were fighting sound and sand nin. She then faced forward and followed after her fellow jinchuriki and his siblings.

Temari was the first to stop and try to intercept her but she quickly broke past her and kept following the others. Kankuro then tried when his sister caught up to them again. Shino came and helped Naruko get past him. Naruko kept following the sand nin and was close to catching up to them when Gaara pushed his sister aside when he started changing into his demon form and going berserk. Naruko prepared herself for a fight that could easily kill her, she knew that she had to do this for her village. She and Kyuubi had made a deal. He would help her kick Shukakus ass and she wouldn't harm him for changing her. The fox wanted to get back at the one tail either way so he let the low price for his help slide.

"alright. You want to fight demon to demon? **Let me show you a real demon**!" Naruko said as she was covered in the fox's cloak and her face grew more feral. Gaara and Temari gaped not having expected konoha to have a jinchuriki before Shukaku took over and Gaara started attacking Naruko.

-at the stadium 10 minutes earlier-

Haku woke Tenten up at Kakashis order along with Kiba and Shikamaru and Chouji. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and sent these 5 after Naruko and the sand siblings. Kakashi knew of the Hokages order that if Gaara went berserk in his demons form then Naruko had to rely on the fox but he disliked the plan so he hoped by sending back-up that Naruko wouldn't have to use the fox.

"we are being followed." pakkun said and they stopped. It was then decided that Chouji and Shikamaru would stay behind and intercept the pursuit by ambushing them while the others kept going and then they would catch up.

When they arrived where Naruko and Gaara were fighting they saw to their horror that Gaara had fully transformed and Naruko in her 9 tails form. (an: see naruto Shippuden peins invasion.)

The chakra was so evil that they couldn't go closer than they had and the killing intent made them see their deaths. Temari wasn't faring better.

Naruko shot demon fire balls at Gaara quickly making the whole demon turn into glass. Naruko then smashed the glass into tiny pieces and when Gaara fell from it she grabbed him and was about to kill him when she saw the fear in his eyes and heard his screams. Her chakra was burning them both so she released the kyuubis power forcing him back. Gaara fell to the ground right in front of where she lay badly burned and tired.

"W-why? Why do you fight for others and not yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Because...people acknowledged me. I have been in the same hell as you, the darkness and pain is something I still remember but I broke free. We jinchuriki are cursed, but we have to break that curse somehow. Break out of the Darkness Gaara, see the light ahead. I know you are feared in Suna but if you show them that you hold no real evil then they will acknowledge you." Naruko said as she slipped into unconsciousness and Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Haku, Kiba and Pakkun arrived.

Kankuro and Temari gave up seeing as their brother needed medical help due to his burns. Haku was already tending to Narukos since she was covered in the burns and would die without treatment. That was when Shikamaru and Chouji arrived with Asuma and some anbu. The a few of the anbu took the sand siblings away while two others unsealed a stretcher to carry Naruko back on but Narukos eyes snapped open and the cloak reappeared and she vanished leaving only a few burned leaves behind. The group felt shocked that she had awakened that quickly and left like that but they headed back to the village full speed thanks to it.

-at the stadium inside the barrier.-

Zabuza and Jiraya had been fighting with Orochimaru for awhile and he had used the edo tensei to bring the first and second hokage back. All of them were tired and Hiruzen was actually badly injured from kusanagi and was slowly losing unconsciousness and it looked bad. Really bad. That was when they heard an explosion and saw Naruko in the kyuubi cloak break through the barrier like it was plastic. She attacked Orochimaru immediately ripping his arms off and breathing poisonous gas at him. The first and second hokage crumbled into nothing at that. Orochimarus subordinates broke the fight then and managed to escape with him. Naruko made to follow but was stopped by Jiraya telling her to let them go.

Naruko let the cloak fall at that moment and when Jiraya saw how badly injured she was from the fox's chakra he immediately ordered anbu to take her and the old man to the hospital. Naruko was barely holding on to her recently regained consciousness and they saw that.

The anbu rushed the blond to the hospital where an emergency room waited her. She was bleeding from the burn and there were parts where her skin was burned off. They rushed her in and the doctors immediately started working on her. The hokage was in another emergency room being worked on. Jiraya sat down in front of his goddaughters emergency room and knew that if she died then he could never die due to his student never forgiving him that he let this happen. They had known the consequences of Naruko going 9 tails but had felt it was necessary.

He was soon joined by the whole of konoha 12, minus Neji, Sasuke and Sakura. They were worried for their friend and Tenten had told them what had happened during the fight with Gaara and Jiraya then added in what happened with Orochimaru.

"well. At least the village is still standing. And the enemies lost." Lee piped up trying to look at the bright sides as he was in a wheelchair after what gaara did to him.

They waited for hours but the light never went off. The doctor that was taking care of the hokage had come and told them that he would be alright after the surgery went as planned. In those few hours a few doctors came and left. The ones that left were exhausted but told them to be patient, they were trying to save the blonds life, and with them having to recreate all the skin that was too burned to be able to work anymore it wasn't easy.

Finally after 12 hours and many joining them once the village was secured, including Kurenai, Asuma and Neji along with some others, the light went off and the head doctor came out of the room, when he saw how many eyes were trained on him along with the sannin jirayas he smiled softly and nodded.

"It was a close call, but we managed to save her. Shes sleeping now and she will be out for a few days and off training for some time due to damage to her chakra system. She also seems to have grown a tail and a pair of ears." the doctor said before Naruko was pushed out of the room on a hospital bed. She had a pair of red fox ears and a tail from what they could see, a lot of her was covered in bandages.

Everyone breathed out in relief and left to get some rest but not before asking what room Naruko would be in so they could visit once they had rested.

-Narukos mindscape.-

"**kit."** Kyuubi said trying to get Naruko to stop ignoring him.

"**kit...kit...KIT!"**

"what?" Naruko asked in irritation. She was still angry over the tail and ears.

"**i gave you the ears and tail so you would be able to attract females."**

"and if I don't want the attention of females?"

"**don't even try that with me. I know how you feel towards that panda looking girl."**

"shes just a friend. And besides when I use your chakra with permission and control aren't you supposed to protect me from the burns?"

"**i can't do everything kit. You pushed the time I could protect you for and got burned, at least you got to rip the snakes hands off and he breathed in poisonous gas that will kill him if not treated. And since you have his medic friend..."**

"i know, he will die. Bloody time that he does too."

"**you should wake up kit. Its been a week since the invasion and people are getting worried about you. Your burns are healed and the damage to your chakra system too."**

"fine. See ya baka-fox." Naruko said as she went out of the mindscape. Kyuubi had noticed that she was lighter in mood now.

-outside of the mindscape.-

Naruko opened her eyes slowly and blinked at the sun. it hurt her eyes. She heard a gasp and saw a nurse run out of the room. She then heard running footsteps as a doctor and Jiraya entered the room, jiraya grinned when he saw her awake. The doctor that came in was the one that had taken care of her, her entire life. Takashi. He checked her vitals before flashing a flashlight into her eyes to check their reaction before asking her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine." Naruko replied rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and saw a table full of flowers, cards and gifts that all said get better and one that was obviously from Shikamaru that said troublesome girl.

"You are in good health now, even though you have been out a few days longer than we expected. So I would like to keep you here for a day more Naruko." Takashi said and ruffled her hair when she nodded.

Jiraya walked further into the room when Takashi left and ruffled his goddaughters hair. "Your ears and tail are cute. The old man fell unconscious during the fight with Orochimaru so your features have been seen by everyone whose come here since the invasion. He is fine now but talking about retiring again. Hes tired, he wants us to go fetch Tsunade once you can leave the hospital."

"hai hai Ero-sennin." Naruko said and yawned.

"now now. You should rest. I'll let your friends know that you have woken up. Especially that cute bun-haired girl. She seemed really worried about you Naruko-chan" Jiraya said with a perverted grin and laughed when he saw the look that naruko was shooting him that told him if he tried something he was dead.

"don't worry, I wont take my goddaughters crush away from her." Naruko grabbed a glass of water and threw it after the laughing sannin.

"great now im thirsty." Naruko grumbled and then she tried to relax and fall asleep. After awhile she started to fall asleep and finally fell asleep.

Tenten walked into Narukos hospital room after hearing she was awake and saw her sleeping. She had been there every time she could for the last 7 days. She stroked the girls hair before scratching behind the ears for some time causing the girl to purr in her sleep. The hokage had explained to them why she had those and Tenten just felt it added to Narukos adorableness to have them.

She stopped scratching when she felt the younger girl stir. And saw her open her eyes and blink them before yawning and sitting up.

"morning sleepy head." Tenten said smiling.

"mornin.." Naruko said rubbing her eyes.

Naruko looked her friend over and saw that she had bags under her eyes. "been having trouble sleeping?"

"a little. The village is under repair due to damage from the invasion and everyone's been worried sick about you."

"I see. But you don't need to worry about me. Its going to need more than a burn to take me down."

"You aren't immortal you know. The furball may heal you but there are wounds that can be fatal for you."

"I know. Don't worry though. Ill be more careful from now on."

"good. Oh and Naruko?"

"Ha-" Naruko started before the other girl kissed her forehead shocking her.

"Don't you dare worry me or the others like this again or die. I'll hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you again." Tenten said before leaving. Naruko smiled a little and raised her eyebrow rubbing her forehead. She felt different, like the darkness was gone. Her smile grew bigger when she figured what had happened. She was out of the darkness.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An: so how do you like? Please type a small review and just tell me. Im curious what you think. I think ill not have Naruko figure her feelings out until after the time skip which happens between naruto and Naruto shippuuden. What are your opinion on this? Should I make it happen sooner?


	13. Chapter 13:the hokages are fools

Chapter 13: The hokages are fools

Naruko had learned from her friends that Jiraya had fixed Gaaras seal and then after a new alliance was established between the two villages the sand siblings were allowed to go home along with all other sand shinobi. She had stayed in the hospital for that one more day and was now packing for the mission of finding Senju Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Naruko and Jiraya had left konoha the day before and were staying in a post station not far from the village while Jiraya was looking for info about Tsunades location. He eyed a beautiful woman then and told Naruko to go back to the hotel room while he took her out on a date.<p>

Soon after Naruko arrived at the hotel room there was a knock at the door. She decided to ignore it as she didn't reconise the chakra behind the door. That was the moment she heard Sasuke screaming and decided to look at what the hell was going on. She saw two men dressed in cloaks with red clouds on them. She saw a huge hole in the wall where Sasuke had obviously used his chidori and his arm was being held by his brother. Naruko reconised him since he had taught her to swear when she was little.

The other was blue skinned and looked like a shark. He looked like one of the old seven swordsmen of the mist that Zabuza had described to her, Kisame. Itachi glanced back at her before breaking his brothers wrist and punching him and nearly beating him to death while Kisame kept Naruko from helping her fellow genin. Itachi then used his mangekyo to deal mental damage to Sasuke. That was when Jiraya returned and used his frog stomach jutsu. Itachi and Kisame seeing that they would be stuck and killed if they stayed, left and used Amaterasu to escape.

* * *

><p>Jiraya let the jutsu go and Naruko walked back to Sasuke to look at his condition. That was when she heard a yell.<p>

"Die scum you shall not touch these younglings flames of youth!" Gai yelled and kicked Jiraya in the face.

Naruko sweat-dropped as Jiraya had paper in his nostrils due to the nosebleed that gai had caused and at Gai trying to apologize to his elder who did not like being kicked in the face. Jiraya then ordered him to take Sasuke back to the village and the jounin complied but not before giving Naruko one of the green spandex suits claiming that she had to become as youthful as Lee. Naruko took the spandex but glanced at it planning on burning it. It wasn't her style.

Jiraya and Naruko decided to head away before the owner of the hotel came wondering what the noise was and saw the damage. They took their bags and left in a hurry, they had gotten a lead that Tsunade was in Tanzaku town, a town full of casinos and bars.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was weakened greatly. He had regained his arms but the poison was killing him, it followed him body from body. He had found his old team-mate and was currently making her a deal, she would help him with the poison if he resurrected her lover and brother at the cost of two dead bodies. He gave her a week to answer and since he was alone thanks to Konoha having killed Kabuto after getting all information out of him he decided to thread carefully.

Jiraya and Naruko had been searching for hours and there had been no sign of the woman. Jiraya had told her who those guys had been and what they wanted and after that had started teaching her the rasengan, a jutsu her father had created. She got the first two steps in no time at all and was far on the way of getting the last one. Jiraya swore that the girl was a hidden and forgotten prodigy. She took in information better than her father before her. She had drawn the Konoha symbol into her palm to help her focus, she was close, she could hold the ball longer and longer each time she tried. He had been shocked when he had learned that she knew jounin level chakra control exercises thanks to Kurenai training her most of her life. Her chakra control wasn't perfect but it was good enough to help her with the rasengan.

They decided to stop looking for the day and went into a bar to get something to eat and drink, (an: old enough to kill, old enough to fuck, old enough to drink.) Jiraya stopped dead in the door making a really tired Naruko bump into him.

"Tsunade!" Jiraya said pointing making Naruko stop rubbing her face and glare at him.

"J-jiraya!" a blond woman that looked to be in her thirties said in shock.

"Damn girl we have been looking all over for you." Jiraya said smirking and walked over to the table which they sat at, Naruko followed silently.

Jiraya ordered some BBQ beef and rice and tea for his goddaughter while ordering himself and Tsunade sake and sardines. He chatted idly with his old team-mate for awhile until their food and drinks arrived. Naruko immediately dug in, finishing her food in minutes making the three adults gape at her.

"What?" Naruko asked yawning and sipping her tea.

"Tsunade, I would like you to meet our goddaughter, Naruko Uzumaki." Jiraya said making both blonds eyes widen.

"WHAT you telling me that another person wasn't there my whole fucking life?" Naruko yelled making the adults wince.

"I didn't believe you until now that this girl could be Kushinas daughter but I can see it now." Tsunade said sweat-dropping.

"explain yourself granny!" Naruko growled out and jiraya ordered a bowl of BBQ meat ramen for the girl to calm her down making her go into ramen heaven.

"that just supports my case. Shes defintely Kushina-chans daugther. But kid, I have been away from the village busy doing...stuff." Tsunade said.

"Gambling, drinking and abandoning your godchild?" Naruko said glaring.

"...she got you there Tsunade-sama" Tsunades assistant and apprentice Shizune said and Jiraya nodded.

"anyway this is not the reason we are here. Sensei wants you to return to the village and take over his position." Jiraya told his old team-mate.

"I refuse." Tsunade replied.

"Why?"

"Because all of the hokages are fools. My Grandfather and his brother died for the village along with a young man like the yondaime. Only someone with a deathwish would want the title of hokage."

Tsunade stopped short when she felt a huge wave of killing intent coming from her goddaughter.

"Take that back!" Naruko growled out.

"No. lets take this outside though. I don't think the owner of this place would appreciate us destroying it." Tsunade said and they went outside.

"I just need one finger to beat you kid."

"Try it." Naruko said as she charged up a rasengan.

Tsunades eyes widened as the blond ran at her with a rasengan blazing and punched the ground making a huge crater which Naruko lost her balance in and the jutsu dispelled. Tsunade relaxed seeing that the jutsu was incomplete. She in her drunken stupor then started telling jiraya off for teaching her the jutsu which only he and the yondaime could use.

"I will learn it within a week! Just you freaking wait granny!" Naruko growled.

"If you manage to learn it before friday I will come back to the village with you and give you this necklace." Tsunade said pointing at the necklace around her neck. Jiraya whispered how much the necklace was worth to his goddaughter who agreed and then left to train. Shizune followed hoping to make the girl realize the danger. She told her the story about how Tsunades younger brother and her uncle, dan who had been Tsunades lover died after getting the necklace. Naruko called the story bullshit since it was war time and people died all the time and became determined to get it.

She did not return to the hotel room for the next 5 days. When she did she slept for a day. She then hunted Tsunade down to show her that she had mastered the jutsu but couldn't find her anywhere. She only found a passed out Shizune in their hotel room who explained it to her that she went to meet up with Orochimaru.

Naruko and Shizune attempted to follow her but were stopped by jiraya who had been drugged by Tsunade the night before. They went to the place where they were going to meet. They saw rubble at that place showing that Tsunade had attempted to kill Orochimaru instead. They followed to the place where they were fighting. Naruko growled when she saw her godmother frozen in place due to fear of blood and Orochimaru about to strike her down. He was alone so when Naruko and company arrived he challenged Naruko to an one-on-one fight.

Naruko grinned and took out her knuckle blades charging up wind elemental chakra. Her fangs grew longer and her irises became slits showing that she was pissed, her eye color stayed blue and that told them that she was in control. Orochimaru and Naruko faced each other silently for some time before Naruko charged forward aiming to kill him immediately. Orochimaru made kusanagi come out of his mouth and used it to parry her attack. The next they know is that Orochimaru managed to stab her right through the stomach thanks to superior speed, she kept him there and charged up a fully powered and mastered rasengan and slammed it into his stomach making him fly back into a large rock.

Orochimaru decided to leave them, he summoned kusanagi out of Narukos wound making her cry out of pain and fall to her knees. Orochimaru then vanished into the ground.

Tsunade along with Shizune and Jiraya and tonton came to Narukos side and Tsunade unzipped Narukos vest and cut her shirt open to access the wound better. She forced herself to over-come her fear of blood and started healing the jinchuriki. Naruko reached up grasping the necklace and told the woman that she won the bet before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>-the next day-<p>

Tsunade managed to heal the girl and Jiraya carried her back to their hotel room. They sat and played cards and talked about old times while Naruko slept. When the blond woke up Tsunade gave her the necklace and they headed back to the village.

When they got there Naruko immediately dragged the blond to the hospital where Lee was still injured. Gai had been waiting for them and Tsunade told him that it would be better if he quit being a ninja. Naruko then dragged her to Kakashis and Sasukes room where she fixed the mental damage letting them awaken. After doing that she followed her to the hokage tower so the Hokage could announce his retirement and successor.

Naruko then headed back to her home and fell on her bed looking up at her ceiling. She had godparents. It was a shock to her that her parents had made the only remaining loyal sannin to konoha her godparents, even if they hadn't been there her whole life then they were there now. And one was taking over the title of hokage now. The ceremony would happen tomorrow and Tsunade had wanted her along with Shikamaru to be there standing ontop of the hokage tower with her for some reason.

Naruko decided to sleep since it was late and she was rather tired.

* * *

><p>-the next day ontop of the Hokage tower-<p>

Hiruzen and Tsunade were standing side by side on top of the hokage tower looking over the people assembled beneath them. Naruko and Shikamaru were standing nearby nervously and the new village elders, some retired ninja that Hiruzen trusted, were not standing not far away along with the shinobi council, Jiraya stood by the two nervous genin and ruffled their hair trying to make them relax.

Hiruzen announced Tsunade as the fifth hokage using chakra to make his voice louder so everyone could hear. Tsunade took the hokage hat that he offered her and put it on her head making the whole village cheer loudly. Tsunade let them celebrate for a few minutes.

"Now I have an important thing to do. During the Chuunin exams the village was attacked. My teacher and predecessor would probably have been killed if we had not been able to catch an enemy spy. So it was mine and the former hokages opinion that for her undying loyalty and duties before and during the invasion, that Uzumaki Naruko is from this day forth promoted to Chuunin rank And for showing all aspects of a chuunin during the chuunin exams Nara Shikamaru is also promoted to chuunin rank." Tsunade said making many villagers shocked to hear that Naruko had done anything during the invasion and that she was being promoted. Many of the more hateful ones booed at this but went ignored and many cheered due to the nara getting promoted.

Naruko and Shikamaru were handed chuunin vests which were green but had their code-names on the back and were just like their black ones except for the color and had more pockets. They went down with the new hokage and old one. When they got down they were greeted by the whole of konoha 12 and their jounin senseis, Shikamarus parents were there also along with the konohamaru corps. Asuma congratulated both of his students before letting the other genin swarm them with congratulations and pats on the back or shoulder.

Shikaku ruffled his sons hair and congratulated him, nodding to Naruko who nodded in turn. Jiraya and Tsunade congratulated their goddaughter even if Tsunade had been the one who promoted her, they whispered to her that she should come over for a celebration dinner at Tsunades clan house where the Senju clan had lived.

After they congratulated her most of them left although Naruko was challenged to a spar by both Sasuke and Kiba only to be smacked by Kurenai who thought they were being reckless. Kurenai then kissed Narukos cheek and congratulated her before taking her team off to train. Chouji felt that since both of his team-mates had been promoted that he would work harder than before to make it to the same rank as them.

When most of the group was gone Naruko saw Tenten trying to catch her eye and saw her point to the hokage mountain and gave her the sign for 10 minutes. Meaning she was supposed to meet her there in 10 minutes. Naruko stayed for 5 minutes letting Konohamaru and his friends interrogate her about what she was going to do now and how it felt to be a kickass ninja(an: konohamarus words.) before excusing herself, Shikamaru took the spotlight for this friend since he knew where she was going.

When Naruko arrived ontop of the mountain she couldn't see Tenten anywhere so she sat down on top of her fathers head and waited. She didn't have to wait long until the older girl joined her looking at the sunset. Naruko felt the weird feeling in her stomach again like butterflies were flying around when she saw Tenten looking at her.

Tenten sat there silently studying the girl for a few moments. She had always expected that she would reach chuunin before the blond, but the blond had a way of shocking and surprising people easily. She had also heard a rumor about the blond being taken as Jirayas apprentice and would be taken away for a few years once Tsunade was secured in office. The girl reached up and started scratching the blond behind her fox ears, making the girl purr and tilt her head so that she had a better access.

"I wanted to congratulate you on reaching Chuunin Naruko." Tenten said silently making the blond look at her.

"Thanks. My head and back are sore from the attention they've been getting. Your sensei is strong and packs a lot of power behind his claps, I thought he was trying to nail me into the floor." Naruko joked making the other girl giggle.

"will you be at the festival tomorrow?" Tenten asked curiously while still scratching her behind her fox-ears.

"the kyuubi festival? no. I have learned to stay away from it. And besides, october the 10th is my birthday. Ill probably be alone at my apartment sleeping and enjoying a warm cup of instant ramen." Naruko replied getting a dreamy look on her face since she hadn't eaten ramen in awhile.

"I see." Tenten said before getting up. "Well, ill see you around Naruko."

"Yea, see ya." Naruko said before jumping down to the top of the hokage tower and hopping on the roofs to her home.

* * *

><p>-meanwhile with Tenten.-<p>

Tenten had gathered all of the konoha 12 minus Sakura and Sasuke and told them about Narukos birthday that was tomorrow and they had all agreed to hold her a party. Jiraya, Shizune and Tsunade who had been eavesdropping walked in and offered the senju clans main house to host the party at. It was huge so they would be able to go all out and Naruko wouldn't be entering that part of the house for dinner that night. The women then went into their element and sent people all over the village to get stuff for the party. They would put the stuff up tomorrow and Naruko would be able to watch the fireworks from the senju home and not get attacked.

* * *

><p>-Narukos apartment-<p>

Naruko decided to get ready for the dinner at Tsunades house and took a shower before getting dressed into black jeans and a red t-shirt. She put her chuunin vest on and her headband before heading off to the senju clans compound.

When she arrived she ran into Tenten, kiba and Ino who looked quite uneasy at being seen by her so naruko decided to see what was going on "hey guys whats going on?"

"nothing. Tsunade-sama just asked us to help clean up a little since its been awhile since anyone lived here." Tenten said and then they left waving bye leaving the blond a little suspicious but Naruko just shook it off and went to the house that Tsunade had described to her.

The house was a three story and homey, the garden was well kept showing that someone was obviously paid to keep the whole compound liveable all the time. Naruko knocked on the door and only 5 minutes later the door was opened and Jiraya ushered her inside. The living room had a large flatscreen tv and a comfortable looking couch, there was a fire place with a lazy boy in front of it and a fire was burning in it. The bookshelf's were full of books and there was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

Shizune came out of a room that was connected to the living room and took her vest off making the blond feel a little awkward. Jiraya then lead her into the dining room where Asuma, Hiruzen and Konohamaru were already and were talking about the academy. When he saw her Konohamaru came running at her and hugged the girl around the waist seeing as he wasn't taller than that.

"hey boss!" Konohamaru said making the older girl smile and nod at him, she sat down beside Asuma who ruffled her hair and when she growled he chuckled.

"so Naruko, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen said as he smoked his pipe.

"good." Naruko said simply.

Tsunade walked in at that moment and servants from the kitchen carried food and dishes to the table. There were a few fish dishes, a few types of BBQ meat, plenty of rice and vegetables. Tsunade and Shizune sat down and they started chatting about everything between the sun and earth.

When they had finished eating and were drinking Tea together Tsunade decided to get to the point of bringing Naruko there.

"Naruko. You probably don't know this but when your father was young I adopted him, making me your adoptive grandmother and godmother. And this house is rightfully yours since your parents lived here together after getting married, I will live in the main house which is the biggest house on the property. It is your choice whether you move here and live in the home you always should have lived in with servants and stuff that your entitled to, or keep living where you are." Tsunade told the girl making her eyes widen.

"..this is the house I would have grown up in?" Naruko asked looking around.

"Yes Naruko-chan." Tsunade said. "do you want to see the room your parents were planning on having you have?"

The girl nodded and Tsunade took her on a tour through the house. When they arrived on the second floor and at the room where it said in red letters: Naruko. On the door. Naruko opened the door and the room was huge. It had a baby crib and a rocking chair. There was a door leading to a bathroom with a bathtub that was at the same time a bathtub, a shower, and hot-tub. The bedroom was painted red with a blue sky ceiling. There were a lot of toys and stuffed animals that had been waiting for the owner that never got to use them. Naruko picked up a large stuffed animal that was a fox with 9 tails, she knew that this one had to be from her mother since she had been the jinchuriki before her, she studied it for some time before turning to Tsunade.

"I think ill move here. This was meant to be my home, and I...i guess its where I should be." Naruko said making the older woman nod.

"I doubt you want your parents room though, you were conceived in there." Tsunade teased making the girl blush a little.

"I would like this room thanks. And the toys and baby crib can be moved to another room. I might eventually fall for someone and have a kid so it doesn't hurt to have this stuff ready. All of them except for this one." Naruko said gesturing to the fox she still had in her hand.

Tsunade nodded in understanding and told a servant who had followed them this stuff and gave the order to have a new queen sized bed, two nightstands, an alarm clock and normal bedroom stuff bought. Naruko then asked if there was a training ground on the property and Tsunade showed her her fathers personal library and study and the dojo which was the whole third floor. But told her that all jutsu training was done on a training ground which was not far from her house.

"i will make sure that the house is ready in a few days, ill let you know when you can move in." Tsunade said as they came downstairs and Naruko left to go home. It was late.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An: aaand I add another twist to the story. and i know the fighting scenes are well small but there will be plenty drama coming up soon. so drama lovers, just wait.


	14. Chapter 14: birthday and Betrayal

Chapter 14: Birthday and Betrayal.

The next day Naruko woke up and got a healthy breakfast before deciding to hang and be lazy since there was no mission for her or training. She put a movie into her DVD player and laid down on her worn out couch and watched it. It was an old Disney movie from the western world, called Beauty and the beast. It was her favorite of all Disney movies but the princess gale movies which were from her own country were her favorite of all movies.

When it was around 5pm she decided to take a break from watching movies and went to take a shower. She washed her hair and body before relaxing under the hot water, it was her birthday today. She could hear the festival which was going on in the village and she had never taken part in due to how many attacked her on that night.

Naruko sighed and turned off the water before drying herself off. When she was getting dressed into her pjs she heard a knock at her door. Knowing from experience that it could be someone who wanted to hurt her she snuck silently to the door and looked through the peek hole. She saw that it was Haku and Zabuza so she breathed out and opened the door. Both of them were dressed into formal kimonos, Zabuzas was dark blue with silver obi and Hakus was same color with silver flower designs all over it and a silver obi.

"Get dressed into something more...nicer, we have been summoned to the senju compound." Zabuza said and Haku dragged the girl to her room finding an formal black kimono with a red dragon design on it and a red obi in a scroll which she had brought out. Haku helped her get dressed into it ignoring all of Narukos questions about what was going on. Haku then brushed Narukos hair which reached her waist and braided it.

When Haku was done you couldn't see that Naruko was a tomboy. All you saw was a beautiful young woman. Haku then took out a blue lacquered comb which had a jeweled flower on it. She rolled the braid up into a bun and used a blue ribbon to tie it up before putting the comb into it. Then she was ready even though Naruko felt veeery awkward in those clothes and being dolled up like this. She was a shinobi, not a doll.

She wasn't weaponless thanks to her sealing tattoo which she had gotten some time ago. She always kept her bow and knuckle blades sealed into the tattoo. Haku led her out of her room again and unsealed some formal shinobi boots that she dressed into and then they were off to the senju compound. Naruko had given up on getting answers and instead just sulked as they walked through the village. Some villagers glared at her while others nodded to her.

When they arrived at the main house it was dark. It was almost like no one was there, which she would not be surprised by. Zabuza just opened the door and pushed her inside before closing the door behind them. The moment the door closed all of the lights came on and there was a chorous of "SURPRISE!" from everyone in the konoha 10 and their jounin senseis. There was a banner with a happy birthday Naruko painted on it and a table full of presents. There was also a large flat-screen tv and a ps3 with a huge amount of video games. A large dining table filled with cakes of different types took up a large portion of the space. Tsunade and Jiraya walked to the shell shocked girl and led her further inside and her two companions followed.

All of the boys in the room along with Tenten were shocked by her beauty and Kiba even tried to hit on her getting a glare from her godfather. They led her to the dining table and sat her down at the end where the Birthday cake was, it was a large ice-cream cake. Her godparents sat down to her right with the jounins and the old hokage while Shikamaru and all of her friends sat down to her left and right. She blew out the candles and then they dug in.

They talked while they ate and Naruko asked about whose idea this was. And when she heard it was Tentens she raised her eyebrow and a small smile was seen but the girl said nothing, they kept talking and eating until all of the food was gone, chouji had taken all of the leftovers. After that then servants cleared the table and then it was time for gifts.

Jiraya handed gifts to his goddaughter. She opened the one from Asuma first. It was a scroll full of new fuuton jutsu. She smiled and felt exited at learning something new. Everyone saw that and chuckled, naruko was a training freak. Shikamaru gave her a shogi chess set, chouji gave her a recipe book, both of them got a hug from her for those two gifts and shikamaru got a challenge in shogi.

Neji, who had warmed up to the blond after the chuunin exams, though he still was stuck up in her opinion, gave her a scroll with some chakra control exercises that she did not know yet, Gai and lee gave her new chakra weights, Shino gave her a book about plants and poisons, Hinata gave her a book about medical herbs, Ino gave her a CD with a band from the western world called Within Temptation, it was her favorite band so she glanced at Kurenai who looked completely innocent which told her that Ino had gotten her info from her.

Kurenai gave her a picture that was of her and Kurenai when Naruko was 5 years old. Kurenai had been tickling the girl and the sandaime who had walked by had taken a picture of it, she also gave her the kimono which she was wearing and the comb. Kakashi gave her a scroll which her father had given him about the hirashin. Kiba gave her a fox kit who had lost its mother and his family had found it nearly starved. The fox was black with red tips on the tail and ears. Naruko had to fight back a scream of KAWAII! that her girly side wanted to do. Hiruzen gave her a bunch of sealing supplies so that she could work on more seals. Haku and Zabuza gave her an Katana, the blade was silver and the handle was a fox with two blue diamonds for eyes, it was all in all a good craft and Zabuza also gave her a scroll on a kenjutsu style he was going to personally teach her.

Tsunade and Jiraya gave her two necklace pendants, it were yin& yang ones. They told her that the black one was for her while the white one was one she would give to someone special to her. The pendants were made out of a rare crystal types and were hard to find. Naruko gave her godparents a bone crushing hug for that and put the black pendant onto the necklace that she had won from Tsunade. From Tenten she got two red bracers with a dragon branded into them, they were made out of chakra metal that allowed her to easily use an fuuton shield jutsu that she had been having trouble with. She hugged the older girl to everyone's surprise, Naruko never hugged anyone but her godparents, kurenai and the sandaime, but Tenten just smiled and hugged her back.

After all of the gifts had been opened the adults talked while the younger generation went to compete against each other in different video games or games. Naruko and Shikamaru began by checking who was better in shogi. The game took some time but in the end shikamaru won though it was a close call. They then went to compete in Guitar hero and other video games. When it was close to midnight the adults stood up and called the others over to the second floor balcony which would give them a view of the villages fireworks and the center of town where the wooden-mini replica of kyuubi would be burned.

When the kyuubi was lit on fire Naruko flinched a little due to the calls for the demon to die which were heard all the way to the compound, if she went anywhere after this she would have to avoid attacks due to this being the moment people started calling for her blood. Tenten saw the flinch and put her hand around her friends shoulders. Making the blond look at her, Tenten gave her a small smile and then looked up at the sky since the fireworks were starting. Naruko looked at the sky too and was mesmerized. She had never seen fireworks before, if she went outside on nights like this or new years she was attacked so she kept to her apartment and you couldn't see them from there.

Jiraya and Tsunade saw the two girls and shared a knowing smile, they knew that the two liked each other even if their goddaughter didn't realize it. The two felt that the two were good together though so they didn't mind. As long as the older girl wouldn't hurt their Naru-chan then they would allow things to grow normally.

After the fireworks were over everyone started heading home. Kiba took the baby fox with him since the little thing still needed the treatment from a vet and his mother was intending on making Naruko and the fox connect like Inuzukas with dogs. Kiba told Naruko that she could come visit the little fox when she wanted. When everyone was gone except for Zabuza, Haku and Tenten Naruko sealed all of her gifts except for the katana, into a scroll which she sealed into her tattoo along with the katana. After that she hugged her godparents and bid them good night before leaving with her companions.

They were almost at Tentens house when a huge crowd of people surrounded them. A drunk civilian stepped forward with his pitchfork. "Give us the demon and we will be on our way."

"Forget it." Zabuza said leaking out killer intent making the other two nod.

"well then, well just do this the hard way." the man said and the group attacked them.

Naruko handed Tenten her new katana since she had no weapons on her, Naruko took out her knuckle blades and Zabuza took out his sword and Haku got Narukos bow. They attacked the villagers but didn't kill anyone. Just roughed them up and knocked some persistent ones out. After that Naruko sealed her weapons again and they continued on their way.

They dropped Tenten off at her house and then headed to Narukos apartment complex. They parted when they arrived at their floor and went into their apartments. Naruko when she got inside her own locked the door with a security seal and sealed all windows since this was the most dangerous night of her life. She then got undressed and unsealed all of her things from her tattoo. She kept her gifts in the scroll since she was moving soon and sealed that back into the seal since she knew someone could break in and steal it. She had Tsunade prepare a small house on the clan compounds property for the two former missing nin due to her friendship with the two, they were almost as much outcasts in the village due to their origin. Haku, having a kekkei genkai was adored by many but some did not trust her.

After she put her things away Naruko slid into her bed and fell asleep after one of the best nights of her life.

-the next morning-

Naruko woke up to knocking on her door. It was about 10am. She pulled on a t-shirt and went to answer the door. She took the seals off and unlocked it before opening it to see an anbu.

"Uzumaki Naruko the fifth hokage wants you at her office as soon as you are dressed." the anbu said before vanishing.

Naruko ran back inside and got dressed into her mission clothes and sealed her weapons into her seal before heading out to the hokage tower. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail on the way. When she got there she saw Shikamaru was there too.

"I have called you two since I sent all of the jounin out on an emergency missions last night and have no one else to send. Uchiha Sasuke has left the village, he is said to be heading towards Orochimarus hideout. You and a team of your choosing are to go bring him back dead or alive. Understood?" Tsunade told them. And when they nodded she told them to leave within the hour since Sasuke had a few hours headstart on them.

They both knew who they were going to take with them and nodded to each other before heading in different directions to get the team together more quickly. Shikamaru got Chouji and Kiba while Naruko got Neji who was supporting Lee up stairs, Tsunade had done a successful surgery that allowed Lee to keep his career as shinobi so he was in rehab now.

Naruko promised the bowl haired boy that she would spar with him when they brought the traitor back. And then she followed Neji to his clans compound so he could get his ninja gear and then they headed for the gate, there was no time to get anyone else and those were the strongest they could gather.

When they arrived at the gate they saw Ino, Tenten and Sakura there along with the other members of the team. Tenten and Ino wanted to go with them but Shikamaru was trying to explain why they could not come. There had to be some genin in the village.

Naruko bent down and put on the bracers that Tenten had given her the day before and put her bow and arrow on her back. She made sure all of her gear was battle ready and that she had soldier pills. All of them watched this with silence since they knew that before the massacre then Naruko and Sasuke had been friends with a small rivalry. After the massacre the boy had focused on beating him now her to show that he was better.

Naruko sealed her tail and ears away since she didn't want them getting in the way during the mission. She knew the sound four were with the Uchiha and would probably try to stop them from taking him back. She then handed all of the teams members enough soldier pills and made sure that their gear was good to go before nodding to Shikamaru who nodded in turn. He explained to them that Kiba would go up front to track them down, then Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruko with Neji bringing up the rear. They were about to head out when Sakura grabbed Narukos shoulder. She was crying, she begged the stoic girl to bring sasuke back alive. Naruko sighed and pushed the girl back.

"He will come back alive if he doesn't try to Kill me or members of this team, he is a traitor." Naruko told her coldly. Tenten looked at her crush with a furrowed brow before dragging her a little way from the others.

"are you alright?" Tenten asked the girl.

"yes." Naruko said.

"No, your not but I wont push you. Be careful and come back alive." the older girl said kissing the girls forehead, taking her forehead-protector off for a few seconds. Naruko blinked and nodded before going back and the team headed out at full speed. The three girls stood there watching them vanish into the woods. They decided to wait there for the teams return and went on top of the gate where they could see majority of the woods.

-with the retrieval team-

They had been traveling for an hour when they ran into the sound four for the first time. They made a try at ambushing them but got trapped inside a mud-dome while the other ones escaped. The fat one from the sound four was slowly sucking out their chakra so Naruko made neji find out where the wall had least chakra supporting it. The theory came from her own mud-dome that she could not strengthen it all the way around it. After Neji pointed at the place she made Chouji use his meat-tank jutsu and they broke out before it could repair itself. Chouji forced them to leave, they knew it was dangerous but they needed to catch up to the rest. They told him to join them when he had finished jirobo off. They then marked the trail writing encouragements. Naruko and Shikamaru were both worried about their team-mate and friend but they knew that for the mission, they had to keep going.

Next time they ran into the rest of sound 4 they got stuck in spider webs that a four armed dude named Kidomaru, made. Neji used his byakugan to break the chakra webs and they were forced to leave him behind too. This was starting to frustrate them greatly to leave their comrades and friends behind but they knew their mission.

Next after that was Kiba left with Sakon and Ukon. And after that it was the hardest, Shikamaru left behind to fight Tayuya. They had caught the barrel which had sasuke in it for some time but lost it and Tayuya had gone off with it. Now that they had caught up and kimimaro took the barrel it was up to Naruko to follow him and get the barrel back. Naruko tried to resist but Shikamaru used the you-have-to-do-it-for-chouji-card and sent Naruko on her way with a promise that all of them would survive.

When Naruko arrived at a field she was temporarily distracted by Kimimaro while Sasuke got out of the barrel and ran towards the border between fire and rice country. Kimimaro was later forced to let her go when Lee arrived to help. Lee sent her onward to stop Sasuke from crossing the border which Naruko did. She would not let this mission be a failure even if it killed her. She would find a way to drag the sorry ass traitor to Konoha one way or another.

(an: all of the fights go as in cannon, I am going to type up the only one that doesn't go like in cannon, I know I suck but its not exactly short since I last read the manga from beginning so I can't really remember everything. I just remember how the fights went and bits and pieces.)

When she arrived at the valley of the end where the first hokage and Uchiha Madara fought she felt a small amount of amusement, she was an indirect descendant of the first and now she was going to be fighting an descendant of the uchiha clan at the same place. Naruko jumped down in front of the Uchiha who had the curse seal spreading over his body and forced him to stop and face her.

"stop running like a goddamn coward Uchiha, you always wanted to fight me. Here is your chance to show that your stronger." Naruko taunted making his temper flare and attack her. Naruko took him on in a taijutsu fight and it was obvious from the first moment that she was stronger than him in that area.

After she punched him a few times he jumped back and used his signature katon jutsu on her. She used her fuuton: air ball and blew it 2 times bigger back at the uchiha forcing him to move out of the way. They landed on the water and Sasuke charged up a chidori and tried to run her through with it. She knocked him back and damaged his elbow before tapping into the kyuubis chakra in her anger. She used his shock that she had a red chakra to punch him into the statue of his ancestor. When he got back up she punched him again before being thrown into the statue of the first hokage. They stared at each other and then flew at each other clashing a few times. Sasuka charged up another chidori and Naruko charged up an rasengan, they hit each other with the jutsu and Sasuke hit Naruko in the right shoulder making her unable to use jutsu. Naruko lost control of the rasengan and it hit him lightly in the elbow.

The uchiha held her up by her vest but was forced to let go as the kyuubis chakra began to wrap around her and burned his hand. He watched as she took on the form of the kyuubi cloak, he glared and let his cursed seal go to its final stage. They punched each other and flew back into the statues of both of their ancestors. They charged up their jutsus, Sasuke his Chidori and Naruko her rasengan.

As they flew at each other thrusting out their respective jutsus and the two jutsus met they got surrounded by a dark sphere.

-Konoha-

Tenten and her two other female genins saw as medic teams were sent out and then some of them came back with a stretcher between them full speed. They jumped down and Ino gasped seeing that it was Chouji, he looked thinner than he had ever been and was obviously in bad condition. Next came Neji who was badly injured, he had a hole right above his heart. After that it was kiba who was also badly injured along with Akamaru, Kankuro walked beside them calmly.

"Do you have any news of the other two?" Tenten asked

"Me, Temari and Gaara were sent here to help the retrieval team. Temari and Shikamaru are on their way along with Lee and Gaara. Gaara newer ran into Naruko due to the enemies being 5. she went alone after the Uchiha." Kankuro said and kept walking.

Tenten felt rather worried now. All of the others who were strong shinobi came back badly injured. They then saw Shikamaru being supported by Temari and then Gaara being supported by Lee coming back. Shikamaru was out of chakra and had a broken finger but otherwise he was fine. Gaara was out of chakra and a little roughed up like Lee but otherwise those two were fine. Now it was just Naruko who had yet to return.

They then saw Kakashi who had returned from a mission earlier that day summon pakkun and make him track the two who were missing. Sakura made her sensei promise to bring them both back. To which he tiredly just nodded but then ran. It was going to rain soon and he needed the trail to be fresh. The girls decided to head to the hospital seeing as they would do more there if they could cheer Shikamaru up.

-valley of the end.-

Naruko and Sasuke saw themselves when they were young. They linked fingers in the sign for harmony and smiled. Light spread out from this and the whole orb of darkness expanded until it exploded with a loud boom. Sasuke caught his former friend and laid her down on the bank next to the river. He then fell down and coughed up blood. Naruko had a hole right through the middle of her chest from his chidori and was bleeding badly from the two holes in her body, both from chidori from his hand. The sky darkened and the light soon closed in around Naruko making it look like her soul had gone with the light. It started to rain and Sasuke walked away.

"I wont let him take over my body, I promise..." he said as he vanished into the darkness of the woods and into rice country.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi ran into the valley and looking down saw where Naruko laid on the ground with a hole in her chest and shoulder, her hair was red from blood. He grabbed her immediately, knowing that she would die if he did not hurry, and ran back towards the village. It was obvious what had happened, Sasuke had used the Chidori and somehow got through Narukos guard to cut through her like cheese.

On the way he met up with Medical ninjas who started trying to stop Narukos bleeding, it was bad and they knew it since the chidori had cut her lungs and she could barely breathe thanks to that and soon she wouldn't be able to. Naruko suddenly stopped breathing when they saw the gates, so the jounin sped up with the two medics desperately pushing people out of the way.

"OUT OF THE WAY! AN INJURED SHINOBI COMING THROUGH! I HAVE TO GET TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL! MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs startling people but that did it and everyone formed a path for him to the hospital.

He ran inside and called for all the best medics in the area to stop lazying about and help her. Tsunade who had just finished healing Neji and Kiba heard the commotion and seeing Naruko in Kakashis arms covered in blood rushed over. She saw that she had stopped breathing due to a hole in her lungs and she made him put her on a hospital operation bed so they could rush her into surgery and save her.

"20 doctors full of chakra and ready to do whatever it takes come to emergency room 5!" Tsunade yelled and rushed the bed to said room.

The genin of the konoha 12 that were conscious and healthy heard the rush and saw Tsunade looking like she was about to cry and saw someone covered in blood on a hospital bed. Everyone stopped breathing when they saw it was Naruko with holes in her.

Shikamaru and Tenten stood there frozen. They had seen that the blond wasn't breathing, she was as close to death as she would ever be. Sakura and Ino pulled them down on the benches which they had been sitting on. Sasuke had managed to fatally injure the strongest of them all and had actually tried, and possibly had done it now, to kill someone he had called an friend once. Kakashi came walking slowly like all energy was gone out of him to them. His clothing dark from blood from the blond.

"Kakashi-sensei. Please tell me that he didn't..." Sakura pleaded.

"Sasuke used an A-rank assassination technique on a konoha shinobi and then left them to die from the injuries. I found her at the alley of the end, the battle was great but in the end he managed to get twice through her guard with that technique...Naruko is strong, but a chidori through the lungs is something that could kill even the strongest of people. I rushed her here as fast as I could, genin should not have gone on this mission, Anbu should have." Kakashi said in a daze. He could not believe that his senseis lost daughter, the one he had just met was possibly dead.

Shikamaru and the other genin were in shock. To them Naruko had been unbeatable, she was always training, she was always victorious, she had never known weakness. Now they realized that she was just as much human as them. She could die, she could be gone forever now and they would never be able to see the blond smile again or see her pranks.

Jiraya walked in at that moment, he grasped Kakashis shoulder tightly.

"We have to be strong, even if she dies. We will just have to avenge her death if she does die and that way bring honor to her. If she survives then we all have to help her grow stronger so this does not happen again, and grow stronger ourselves and protect her. There are more dangerous enemies out there than the uchiha that are after her." Jiraya said and everyone agreed.

-inside emergency room 5-

They had lain her down on the healing seal and 10 people were focusing all their chakra on closing both of the holes in her body and making her lungs become whole again. They had gotten her breathing again but she was still critical. The bleeding refused to stop, they were giving her blood to keep her alive but it was not stopping. Tsunade was worried, this reminded her of the wounds that Dan had died from.

Her hands were covered in blood the same as that night. That was the moment Narukos heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing again. She was gone. Tsunade rushed into the middle of the circle when the doctors stopped working and started pumping her own chakra into the wounds, trying desperately to get her heart to start again. She refused to believe that another person she cared about was gone. She only stopped when Shizune pulled her off and told her to stop.

"Shes gone Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry." Shizune said and Tsunade got up before walking out of the room like in a daze. She was still covered in blood, her goddaughters blood. She saw the konoha 11 that were not hospitalized, with their jounin senseis and Jiraya looking at her. She fell to her knees at that moment and shook her head telling them that their friend was gone.

-inside Narukos mindscape, kyuubis area.-

The kyuubi felt fear for the second time in his long life, he was about to die. And more importantly his host was dying. He had been trying to heal her but the wounds were too great. When the other medics had joined in it helped but the wounds wouldn't close. As he was surrounded by darkness he suddenly roared in fear and forced memories of his hosts precious people and her last moment with Tenten into the girls mind in a desperate moment to get her to fight.

-Narukos mindscape, her area-

'so tired.' Naruko thought as she was floating in darkness. She saw nothing but the hatred the villagers felt for her. She was tired, she felt so weak. Sasuke had rammed a chidori into her, he had been her rival and former friend. How could he have done it? That was the moment Naruko heard kyuubis roar and saw memories of her other precious people, her promise of returning alive and safe to Tenten. She had promised, she never broke promises. With that in thought Naruko felt her will to live, to fight for her precious people awaken.

-outside of the mindscape, emergency room 5-

Shizune and the others were leaving the room when they heard the heart monitor come to live again and heard the blond start breathing again. They rushed to their positions again and started trying to heal her again. While Shizune ran outside to get Tsunade.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled making all of the griefstricken people look up. "Her heart started beating again! We need your help to keep it beating!"

Tsunade hearing this picked herself up and ran back into the room. The genin prayed along with their senseis, the girl had to survive.

-An hour later-

They had managed to stop the bleeding mostly and heal the lungs, they were now bandaging the girl up since she was no longer at risk after they had sewn the wounds closed and Tsunade then sent the medics out to rest. She lifted her goddaughter to a tub nearby and washed all of the blood off gently before dressing her into a hospital gown and laid her on a hospital bed before she and Shizune pushed her out of the emergency room silently. Shizune was rolling the blood bag and IV-drip along since the girl was still pale from blood loss. When they came out they were greeted by the worried faces of the genin and jounins along with Jiraya. They smiled showing that the girl would be fine.

Shizune pushed the girl on to a room nearby while Tsunade stopped to share the news.

"it was a close call, and even though she died for a moment she came back. I don't know how or why but I'm not going to question a miracle. She will need to stay for awhile in the hospital and after that she might need rehab due to her lungs and arm but she will be fine." Tsunade said making all of them breathe out in relief.

"Now all of you go get some rest. Shikamaru I wont be expecting a report until all of the mission members are awake. Now I have to go and take care of those who are not critical." Tsunade said as she left and the genin promised to come for a visit the next day before leaving.

* * *

><p>An: whew. 5526 words, 8 full pages and 9 lines of the 9th page. You thought that id finish Naruko off didn't cha? I made it look like that for a moment. But im not that cruel. I realize this chapter may be more dramatic than all the others buuut I wanted the drama to be high when Sasuke nearly manages to kill Naruko. I mean I never understood how Naruto Survived getting hit by two chidori and was perfectly fine and not bleeding after it? That's not realistic.<p>

Aand everything from Europe, America and stuff in this story will be referred to as Western.

Until next time. Ya ne.


	15. Chapter 15: leaving and coming back

Chapter 15: leaving and coming back.

Tenten had been visiting the hospital everyday for the past week, she was always joined by Shikamaru who had both of his team-mates to visit. Neji, Kiba and Chouji had all woken up and given their reports already the only member from the mission that had not woken up was Naruko. Tsunade had no reason for why the blond was in a coma except that her mind might be trying to work out all the information and shock calmly.

After a week of nothing happening Naruko woke up. She felt weight on her stomach and looking down saw Tenten sleeping. She looked around herself and saw Jiraya in the window looking out at the sunrise.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruko asked and coughed since her throat was dry.

The perverted sannin started at hearing her and rushed over and handed her a glass of water helping her drink since the girl was unable to move due to the older girl sleeping.

"about time you woke up. You have been out for a week and Tsunade was getting worried." Jiraya said silently trying to not wake the other girl up and ruffled his goddaughters hair gently.

Jiraya helped her move the girls head to her lap so Naruko could sit up without waking her up. Naruko tried to move her arm which got hit by the chidori but winced since it hurt. She would have to retrain her arm and shoulder and possibly her lungs, she knew that the uchiha had cut right through her and she was lucky to be alive. So stamina and strength training was her schedule once she was allowed to train again.

"how are the others?" Naruko asked.

"All of you nearly died. But Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee got reinforcements from Suna. Neji and Chouji were in critical condition when they were brought back, neji from injuries and Chouji from worst case of chakra exhaustion. Shikamaru had chakra exhaustion and a broken finger. Kiba was badly hurt and nearly died but was conscious when he came back, Akamaru was also badly hurt but survived. All of you will be fine though, you gave us a scare but your awake and talking so I better go tell Tsunade. She has been waiting for your report." Jiraya said and left leaving the girls alone.

Naruko looked down at the older girls sleeping face. She did not understand why the girl was always worried for her and cared so much for her but wasn't going to complain. She stroked the girls hair gently with her good hand and smiled when the girl leaned into her hand. The girl slowly started to wake up as Naruko kept stroking her hair gently. When she saw that the blond was awake she shot up and hugged the girl tightly. Naruko winced since it caused her injuries to hurt and the older girl let her go and apologized quickly.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm alive and awake now." Naruko said and the girl calmed down before snapping her head up again this time there was fury in her eyes.

"ALIVE? YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD COME BACK FINE! NOT NEARLY DEAD LIKE YOU DID!YOU NEARLY DIED NARUKO! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW WORRIED YOU MADE US? WE THOUGHT WE HAD LOST YOU WHEN TSUNADE SAID YOUR HEART STOPPED BEATING!..."Tenten kept ranting for good 10 minutes and the blond was covering with her ears flat on her head and her tail hugged to her chest. That was the sight Tsunade and Jiraya walked in on with Shikamaru. It was amusing to them to see the blond who was always so brave and mighty to be turned into a chibi fox so easily.

"now now Tenten calm down. Your scaring the poor girl. She didn't mean to worry all of us like this." Tsunade said chuckling.

"If its any consolation then the only reason I'm not 6 feet under is because I remembered my promises Tenten I didn't want to break any of them, and fought to get my heart beating again so baa-chan could heal me." Naruko said sounding like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

That shocked them and they realized that Naruko Uzumaki, the ice-princess of Konoha, actually fought to keep a promise to someone. Shikamaru decided to check if his team-mate was alright.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruko?" Shikamaru said as he walked over to his team-mate and checked for a fever.

"It is me baka. I have never broken a promise in my life, not one that I made to a friend." Naruko said sulking and everyone in the room chuckled.

Tsunade then checked all of her vitals and sent the two men outside while she changed her bandages with Tentens help. The wounds were almost fully healed but needed a little bit more time and would leave ugly scars. They put on new bandages quickly and then summoned the two men back inside. Tsunade made Jiraya write Narukos report on paper for her since her writing hand was out of commission for now. She then made Naruko tell her everything that happened.

"...and the last I remember is Sasukes hand in my chest and mine in his shoulder." Naruko finished and Tsunade nodded.

Jiraya finished writing and handed his old team-mate the report and then both of the sannin left, leaving Naruko with two of her best friends. There was silence for awhile before Tentens stomach growled.

"You should go grab something to eat." Naruko said and the girl nodded before leaving.

Shikamaru and Naruko started talking then about the mission. And Naruko asked about the teams condition since she knew Shikamaru would know more than Jiraya. She heard that Chouji was complaining about not getting any real food which made her smile and chuckle a little, Kiba was complaining that there were no hot nurses and Neji was eager to get on his feet again. They kept talking about random stuff until Shikamaru had to leave.

Naruko was left alone in her hospital room and quickly got bored. She had never been one to stay still. But she knew she had no choice so she decided to take a nap.

-two months later-

Konoha was as peaceful as ever. It was December and it was just another day in konoha, the konoha 11 had been doing missions, one which involved helping the sand siblings out in return for their help during the failed sasuke retrieval mission. Team 7 had been a 3 man cell since that day, the team members had tried to find a special bug to locate him but the mission failed and the days went on. It was now time for Naruko to leave the village to train with Jiraya, many felt nervous at this and the konoha 11 would miss the girl since it would become rather silent without her around.

Said blond was at her house getting stuff ready with her fox-partner that Tsume had helped her bond with once it was healthy enough and the two now understood each other thanks to the kyuubi deciding to help them along and gave her the ability to speak with foxes without her wanting him to. The foxes name was Kage, or shadow. Naruko finished sealing weapons into a scroll before putting it into her bag. She looked at a picture of her team which was taken when they had passed the real genin exam. Naruko stood between Shikamaru and Chouji and all of them had their arms crossed over their chest. Asuma had his hand on Narukos head and was ruffling her hair making the girl glare lightly up at him.

Naruko then stood up and left her new home. She walked to the gate with her stuff slung over her shoulder in a lazy manner, she had her katana strapped to her back and her knuckle-knifes and bow were sealed into her tattoo. She was wearing her standard outfit but instead of the chuunin vest she was wearing the black vest that members of team 10 wore. She arrived at the gate and saw her godfather waiting for her, chatting with kotetsu and Izumo. When she made her presence known Jiraya said his goodbyes but before they could head out they heard someone call for them to wait.

They turned around and saw Tenten running towards them, the girl grabbed Naruko by the shoulder and dragged her to a little more private spot. Once they were a safe distance away from the perverted sannin the older girl handed her a bracelet that had a mini kunai attached to it.

"if either of us are in trouble then we will know. There is a seal on each of those that makes me feel when your chakra flickers or goes out of control and we will be able to calm each other down through them. I have mine on so you'll have easy time doing the same. Be careful and don't go dying on me alright?" Tenten said hugging the blond girl.

"Thank you. I kind of also have something for you so if you'll turn around?" Naruko said and when the girl turned around she put the white part of her Yin&yang around the girls neck. Tentens eyes widened when she saw what it was. She had heard what Tsunade and Jiraya had told her, that she was supposed to give the other part to someone special, the girl was in her own way telling her that she was special to her.

The older girl spun around and smiled at the blond before kissing her cheek showing her thanks. She wanted to kiss her on the lips but did not want to make the girl uncomfortable. When she was about to turn around and leave the blond decided to do something she had wanted to do for the past month and grabbed the girl, crushing their lips together and then she used the shunshin to appear again outside the gate and started walking forcing her godfather to have to run to catch up.

Tenten was in shock, and then started grinning like an idiot walking back into konoha where she was supposed to meet her team for training and missions. She would miss the girl but at least they had something to remember each other by now.

-2 and a half years later.-

A girl wearing a black leather jacket and a red sports-bra leaving her stomach to be seen by everyone and a pair of black shinobi pants and shinobi boots was walking slowly towards the village hidden in the leaves with her companion which everyone recognized as Jiraya of the sannin and a black fox that reached her elbow. She was wearing bracers and a bracelet hung lazily around her wrist.

The girl had blond hair which reached her shoulders and was quite spiky and unruly, on top of her head were two fox ears and she had a fox tail wagging lazily behind her, her body type could only be described as athletic and she was very beautiful and tall, standing at 172cm at full height, she had a scar right in the middle of her chest which could be seen on her sun kissed skin and a yin symbol was hanging on a leather string around her neck. On her cheeks she had 3 whisker like marks on each and her eyes were as blue as the sky. A katana was strapped to her back and a backpack was slung over her shoulder in a lazy manner. The girl was no other than Naruko Uzumaki returning from 2 and a half year of training with her godfather and her fox kage.

As they walked through the gates Kotetsu and Izumo looked up looking at the girl and then at jiraya and then when they were inside the village already looked at each other.

"was that...?" Izumo asked his partner and Kotetsu nodded smiling.

"No doubt about it. Man this place is going to get lively again." he said and his partner chuckled.

-hokage tower-

"Its almost time for them to return. Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as her master was looking over the village with a thoughtful look on her face.

"yes, they should arrive sometime today. The old pervert wasn't exactly telling me when." Tsunade said and smiled, remembering her goddaughter.

"no need to wait any longer baa-chan." they heard a slightly different but a voice they knew anyway.

"NARUKO!" Tsunade said and ran to give the girl a bone crushing hug. Only to see that the girl was towering over her. "Man you have grown tall haven't you? What have you been feeding her jiraya?"

"well you know, healthy stuff." Jiraya joked and Tsunade smiled at the girl who was probably 10 cm taller than her.

"Its good to see you again Naru-chan." Tsunade said and sat down at her desk gesturing for the two to do the same.

"I expect that you bring results besides shooting her up good 24 cm and her fox up to her elbow jiraya?" Tsunade asked looking at her old team-mate.

"Of course, you don't think I would return without doing that did you?" Jiraya asked in mock-insult.

"No. but since shes here I'm going to have her tested. I have been keeping her team off missions for the last few days so that we could pit them against Asuma in senseis Genin test." Tsunade said and Naruko nodded before smiling.

"It will be fun to see everyone again after so long and to show everyone how strong I am now. How have things been around here baa-chan?" Naruko asked

"they have been good. Its been awfully silent and your friends miss you but no major things are happening, the village prospers." Tsunade answered and Naruko told her how the training had gone before Temari, Shikamaru and Sakura entered.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but we heard that Naruko returned and I have the files from the gates." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded.

"She is back. In fact shes right here." Tsunade said gesturing to Naruko who stood up.

"Naruko, you minx when did you get back?" Shikamaru said making Temari slap him on the head lightly.

"I have been here little under an hour. I have been telling Tsunade of my training for the last 2 and half years." Naruko said and hugged Shikamaru like a brother and patted him on the back, a gesture shikamaru returned before commenting on her tallness.

"Shikamaru, Naruko, meet your sensei and other team-mate on Training ground 7 around 5pm. That should give you plenty of time to get settled again Naruko and you Shikamaru to keep guiding Temari around." Tsunade said and the two chuunin nodded before leaving.

Naruko went to her house at the Senju clan compound and saw that her house was spotless and her bedroom was just like she left it, she put her backpack down on her bed and took scrolls out which had her new clothes since she was too tall for her old ones. She pushed her old clothes aside in her closet and hung her new ones up. She then went to her dads old library and unsealed a bunch of scrolls and books and put them away.

She then took off her leather jacket and hung it up in her closet before pulling on a black vest much like her old one except this one had more pockets. On her arm hung a bracelet with a tiny kunai on it and above that was a fox summoning tattoo. The kyuubi had demanded that she got two summoning contracts and had literally forced her to have foxes as her second one by making the tattoo appear on her one day. She had not been happy but did not complain since it let her work better with Kage.

Said fox was now laying on her bed and sleeping. Naruko just scratched him behind his ears and then went downstairs to get some food. When she entered the kitchen she saw the kitchen staff. They bowed their heads to her making her a little awkward. She looked into cabinets but was soon pushed gently out of the kitchen by a woman and asked what she wanted for lunch and when she replied she wanted the biggest dish they could make in an hour. The woman nodded and Naruko said that she would be in her fathers study. The woman nodded again and Naruko went upstairs and looked through her fathers desk, it was just like he left it when he went to work the day she was born.

She found a box sealed with a bloodseal and opened it. Inside were two letters, a journal and a three pronged kunai. She had already made her own seal and only needed her fathers kunai for Tentens dad to make her those. She took the Kunai and sealed the box again before putting it back, she had known about it due to her fathers notes that she had been given. She knew the hirashin now but needed kunai for it to work. She heard the food bell sound and went downstairs for food.

-training ground 7. 5pm.-

Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru were waiting for their only female member and when she arrived Asuma whistled in awe at her looks while Chouji ran and hugged the girl. Seeing to his surprise that she was just as tall as him.

"You sure shot up didn't you Hime?" Asuma said and ruffled his students hair.

"Yup." Naruko said and then they started the test.

"alright, you are supposed to get those bells from me. Don't hold back, we want to see how strong all of you have become especially Naruko." Asuma said and the three genin shot back into the trees. Knowing that this was a team-work exercise Naruko found her team-mates and they nodded at each other before using hand signs to communicate without Asuma being able to know what they were saying.

Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune along with Kurenai, Haku and Zabuza were hidden in the woods to observe. First came Chouji with his baika no jutsu and meat ball technique forcing Asuma to jump back and while he was in mid air they heard a shout of rasenshuriken and saw Naruko holding a rasengan with wind chakra swirling around it like a shuriken. She threw it at her sensei who had no way to dodge, the jutsu hit dead on but then it was a rock that got cut through. Asuma appeared behind his female student who parried and took out her own knuckle-blades. They clashed over and over again while her male team-mates watched with awe. She was fast, faster than any of them.

Naruko kicked Asuma over to them and Chouji slammed him into the ground. Asuma got back up though and then vanished. Naruko looked around, calmly along with her team-mates. She then punched the ground making it split up and crack. Shikamaru and Chouji gulped, she was as strong if not stronger than Tsunade.

"you taught her my technique I see" Tsunade said to her team-mate who nodded.

Asuma was hiding in a crack and was scared now, really scared. His team had two monstrous strong people instead of the old one strong monster team. He got out of the crack quickly before they could harm him more and then did the hand-seals for blade whirlwind and sent three whirlwinds their way. Before he could detect it Naruko cast a genjutsu on him that made him think that the jutsu worked and they had jumped some distance. This made him relax and Shikamaru used his shadow techniques to trap him and Naruko got the bells before releasing him.

"You three are unbelievable. Hime learned to use genjutsu as well as Kurenai-chan." Asuma said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well Hokage-sama I think you saw that those three can best me now."

"Yes they can." Kurenai said and embraced her old student.

"Your pregnant?" Naruko asked after her tenant made a comment about it to her.

Kurenai nodded in shock that her student knew but guessed it had something to do with her tenant. Naruko nicked in her senseis direction asking silently if it was his and again Kurenai nodded.

"I see. So I'll have a mini you running around me soon?" Naruko asked making everyone chuckle.

"Yes. You'll also be his big sister." Kurenai answered making Naruko blink.

"Sister?" Naruko asked unsure.

"I adopted you while you were gone, I have never been able to before but I decided to do it when I could." Kurenai answered and ruffled the girls hair.

"Alright." Naruko smiled before adding "Mother."

Kurenai smiled and embraced the girl again seeing that she was taller than her.

"Man you have grown tall. I still remember you from when you were a little 5 year old always asking questions." Kurenai said jokingly making everyone chuckle.

The group then went to the old BBQ place and Naruko and Chouji had an eating contest. It ended with a draw. Everyone was shocked due to no one ever being able to eat as much as an Akimichi and Chouji invited her to his family dinners and Naruko agreed to show up sometime. They spent the rest of the night chatting.


	16. Chapter 16:foolish people and seeing her

Chapter 16: foolish people and seeing her again.

Naruko woke up to a servant knocking on her bedroom door. She got up and went to the door the servant bowed before telling her that she had an emergency mission. Naruko nodded and got dressed and sealed some scrolls with stuff before heading to the hokage tower with Kage following her every step.

When she got there her team along with the remains of team 7 were waiting. Tsunade told them that Gaara had been abducted by akatsuki making Naruko want to run out immediately but she controlled herself and they then headed out.

Naruko took front and ran really fast so the others were fighting to keep up. Asuma called for her to slow down and she did, a little. Kiba ran alongside her since he felt that she was quite hot and kept asking her out or questions about her last two and half years.

They ran into Temari who joined them when she heard what happened and soon they were at their border thanks to their speed, who was thanks to Naruko making clones of herself and picking them up and running full speed through the desert to the sand village. They managed to get there before a sand storm hit them. Temari not understanding why Naruko was in such a hurry asked Kakashi about it who explained it to her that Gaara and her were the same.

When they arrived at the village Sakura worked on Kankuro who had been poisoned by Sasori while the others sat around waiting and regaining their strength. Kakashi had an run in with Chiyo, an elder of Suna who thought he was her sons killer who was Kakashis father. She then watched as Sakura helped Kankuro.

* * *

><p>-meanwhile in Konoha-<p>

Gai and his team had just returned from a mission and were reporting when Tsunade sent them as back-up for team 7 and 10. They would leave in the morning. She told them to be ready to fight dangerous enemies.

* * *

><p>-suna-<p>

Naruko waited for Sakura to finish the antidote since she had questions for Kankuro and when she had given him the antidote he told them that his puppet had managed to get something from one of the akatsuki so they would be able to track them. Naruko fetched the cloth carefully watching out that she did not ruin the scent and put it into a bag to keep it until they were ready.

The next morning after that they got a message hawk from konoha that team gai was sent as back-up. They headed out immediately after making Akamaru and Kage sniff the cloth and then Asuma gave Naruko a message scroll and told her to summon the fastest fox which she did, it was a messenger fox named Aorimaru. She told Aoimaru who to look for and sent him with the message.

As they were about to leave they were joined by Chiyo who wanted to come along in case they needed any of her help.

They then headed towards the akatsukis hiding place at full speed. They were intercepted by Itachi but finished him off, and after seeing that it was just a jutsu to make it look like it was itachi they kept going to the hideout.

* * *

><p>-team gai-<p>

They were close to the border when a red fox stopped in front of them with a scroll.

"I have a message from Team Asuma and Team Kakashi." the fox said startling them since he well. TALKED.

Gai nodded and took the message, seeing that it was no trickery due to the seal only konoha shinobi knew he read the message.

"We are supposed to meet them in river country. This fox is supposed to lead us to them." Gai said and his team nodded before heading after the fox who was a fast runner. They ran into Kisame on the way but disposed of him and then saw it was just a jutsu to make them look like him.

* * *

><p>-team asuma and kakashi.-<p>

They arrived at the big boulder that sealed off their entry and thought about how to get in. there was a seal on the boulder, which Naruko quickly started writing a counter seal to, when she got to the harder parts she took of her vest leaving her in nothing but her sports bra and had the bracers on her arms making some of the younger men look away. When she was done they were joined by team gai.

"Your late." Kakashi commented lazily to his rival.

"We ran into trouble. Sorry." Gai said and then looked at the blond girl which he didn't recognize immediately.

"Naruko is that you? Man you have grown. I trust that your stronger now also considering your bold attire?" Gai then said as he recognized the girl and made his team look in shock and at the blond who walked over to them at that moment.

"Yup." Naruko said simply before looking back at the boulder, more concerned for someone she considered a friend and a brother than anyone else.

"Kakashi, those seals should nullify the seal but they need to be put over all posts. Neji, if you would?" Naruko said and the hyuuga nodded before summoning his byakugan and telling them the locations.

"Neji, Gai, Lee, and Tenten. You four head to those locations and plant these on the four posts. I will go up there and do it to the main one. Take those wireless radios with you so we do it at the same time, can't be one second later. Understood?" Naruko said and everyone nodded. They understood that it was important that even if she wasn't the leader then she was the apprentice of a sannin who was a sealing master. Lee yelled into the radio making everyone cringe and he quickly apologized before they headed out.

After they placed the seals they ripped them off with the original like Naruko told them and then ran back to join them for the attack. (an: no fighting doppelgangers because of the counter seal naruko made, shes her fathers daughter.)

When they got back they saw Naruko ready to run at the boulder and break it. When she saw them she ran forward and smashed the boulder into small pieces. Team gai and team kakashi were shocked that Naruko had Tsunades strength but decided to ask questions later and they jumped inside the cave.

They saw Deidara sitting on Gaara and Sasori sitting beside him. Narukos eyes became the kyuubis at that and she growled loud.

"I'm guessing the hot blond over there is the kyuubi jinchuriki considering she's growling and has fox ears and tail." Deidara taunted and Naruko was going to attack him but was held back by her sensei.

"calm down Hime. We have to get that body back." Asuma told his student in a low voice and the blond broke lose but was still.

"Deidara, leave." Sasori said after they started arguing about art.

"hai hai." Deidara said and summoned a clay bird which took gaaras body and then they flew out. Naruko immediately followed and was followed by Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten along with Kakashi and Gai while Asuma, Sakura, Chiyo, Chouji and Lee stayed behind. Deidara led them on a goose chase for awhile hoping to shake everyone but Naruko off but when that did not work he made it rain bombs.

Kakashi saw that he only had one arm and they had gotten to know that from Kankuro that Gaara had crushed it. He uncovered his sharingan eye and cut Deidaras arm off with a dimension jutsu after a few tries. Naruko caught him as he fell from exhaustion after it and kept on running after the missing nin, not once taking her eyes off him.

Tenten and the others were growing tired. It wasn't easy to run as fast as they had to the place, fight and everything on the way and then have to run a cat and mouse chase. Naruko told them to stop and take a breather while she kept following, She left Kakashi with them and they followed her instructions even if they did not like it then she was strong enough to take care of herself.

Naruko jumped into the air and forming an rasenshuriken threw it at the bird cutting its wings off. It crashed into a forest nearby along with Deidara. Naruko followed and used shadow-clones to dig Gaara out of the clay. When she saw the boy dead, something snapped, she had her clones take Gaaras body to Kakashi and the others while she located the iwa nin and started attacking frantically, once she had him under her she formed a rasengan and after striking him she saw it was clay. That was the moment she lost it.

Red, poisonous chakra started forming a tail and ears around her own and her body was covered in the thing. The demon fox's cloak formed. She punched the ground again and a huge crater formed all around. That was when Kakashi and the others arrived. Kakashi saw the cloak and gasped.

"Gai! Jiraya warned us that while they were training he opened a part of the key to the seal to help Naruko control the beast but when shes upset he takes control and destroys everything, she was in control before but now... take this and put this on any part of her body, it will force the chakra back. Be careful though, Thats the kyuubi not Naruko." Kakashi said and Gai nodded jumping down.

Naruko while that went on went into the second tail form. She went berserk and when she found Deidara she punched him over and over again. The chakra burned him and while she was busy Gai slapped the seal on before throwing her back and punching Deidara himself. Tenten caught Naruko before she could get hurt and put her down while she calmed down.

"thank you Tenten." Naruko said and stood up glaring at the missing iwa nin who was crawling towards his clay bird.

"Art is a BANG!" Deidara said after he ate bunch of his clay and started expanding. Naruko and the others realized what was going on and ran with Gaaras body. As the nin exploded Naruko saw Tenten stumble and stopped before throwing herself over the other girl using the air shield to protect them. The others sought cover. When the shock-wave and explosion came Naruko shielded the other girl completely with her own body since she was much bigger than her and shielded both of their eyes.

The air shield protected them from harm but the heat became rather over-bearing for a moment but Naruko quickly focused the winds around them to cool them down. When the fire and explosion were over they relaxed and after Neji had put out all fires around them Naruko shut the shield off. Holding that amount of energy from roasting them alive had taken a big chunk of her chakra so she had an hard time moving. Tenten was on the other hand healthy as a horse and was quite happy being where she was so she did not complain when the blond couldn't move just yet. Neither did their allies, Kakashi offered to be behind guarding the blond and Gaaras body with Tenten while the others left to help those who were left in the cave which they did.

Kakashi stood turning his back to them over Gaaras body so they had privacy. Tenten looked up at the blond who was still breathing a little hard. She used the opportunity that she had to study the girl. She was taller, more athletic and more femine but still in a masculine way than she was. She smelled of BBQ, and a fruit sjampoo she was guessing. Due to their difference in height, which actually made her pout, then her head was resting on the younger girls chest, which had not grown in the past 2 years, she glanced down and saw the girls six pack, a feature she had been trying to get herself for the last 2 years.

Naruko was silently and secretly studying the girl beneath her. She could feel the girls chest pressed against her stomach, and she could feel how the girl was femine, to say the least. She had muscle on her but not as toned as herself. She was probably about 8cm smaller than her which caused her to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well. I'm taller than you." Naruko said chuckling and Tenten pushed her off at that moment and stood up with a huff making Naruko to outright laugh her ass off over her reaction.

"Your such an idiot sometimes Naruko! You don't just up and tell someone your taller than them! Its not polite." Tenten whined and the younger girl got up slowly due to her fatigue.

"Its no fun if a person can't take life lightly at times you know. And besides, your older. Thats why I thought it was ironic." Naruko said and dusted herself off before cracking her neck.

Tenten smiled and giggled a little at that. She had a point. That was the moment when the others returned after finishing Sasori off. Chiyo had poison in her system but the others were fine. Naruko walked over to Gaaras body and when Chiyo said that he finally did his part she growled loudly and her eyes turned read as she spun around and grabbed the old woman by the collar of her outfit. The old woman was surprised and looked at the girl holding her up.

"Hime, calm down." Asuma said but Naruko ignored him, when he moved to stop her she told him that if he stopped her then he was as bad as the villagers and people that tried to control the jinchuriki. That made Asuma stop and Naruko put the old woman and all of them inside a genjutsu. They saw and felt what Naruko had felt her whole life. All the hate, hurt, loneliness, sadness that she was forced to endure thanks to the villagers. When it was over Naruko dropped the old lady and all of her companions were on their knees. She walked a little distance away and sat down on a rock.

Chiyo realizing that the girl was right and that they had an hand in killing him she decided to use a forbidden jutsu which would revive Gaara but take her life, she made this decision because of the fact that she had been the one to seal Shukaku inside Gaara.

While she worked on reviving Gaara, Tenten went over to Naruko.

"You alright?" Tenten asked and sat down beside the other girl.

"of course." came from the blond who was glaring at her hands.

"we understand your anger Naruko, but being angry at people wont change what happened."

"If us Jinchuriki did not exist then the akatsuki wouldn't be after them."

"True, but you cannot change the fact that you exist. You can only try to stop them from getting the rest of you. They will go after the second and third next. We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"True." Naruko said and then started writing a message in a foreign language. Tenten watched as she did that and then Naruko sealed the letter and summoned a fox to take it to the jinchurikis of kumo. The two then went to see what was going on with Gaara and Chiyo. Naruko saw the jutsu and asked what she thought she was doing. Chiyo told her that she was bringing Gaara back to life making Narukos eyes widen and offer her own chakra to make the jutsu stronger, Chiyo agreed and Naruko put her chakra into the jutsu.

They worked in silence for time until Chiyo told Naruko to enter the mindscape and drag Gaara out. Naruko closed her eyes and focused on finding the correct one.

* * *

><p>-mindscape-<p>

Gaara stared at his hand, wondering whose hand it was. He then remembered that it was his and that he had died. He saw himself alone and crying, and then a blond girl with many people. He suddenly saw the blond girl break free from the mass and run to him, grabbing his shoulder and smiling at him. Gaara was shocked, he awoke and opened his eyes. And saw an older version of said girl holding his shoulder and supporting him the same way as in his mind scape.

Gaara looked around confused at seeing many ninjas from his village who were happy to see him alive. They had come running to save him when they learned of what had happened, his siblings were there along with some other people including Matsuri, his old student.

Naruko helped him stand up and supported him without letting it be shown so that he could stand proud in front of his villagers. Naruko explained it to him that Chiyo had sacrificed her own life to bring him back. Gaara nodded and they headed back to Suna after he had everyone pray for Chiyo.

Gaara made the team carrying Chiyos body enter the village first instead of him as a show of respect for Chiyos sacrifice. The teams from Konoha stayed in Suna for a few days due to Kakashi suffering from Chakra exhaustion before heading out back to Konoha. When they left Gaara came to say goodbye to them himself with his siblings. Him and Naruko stared at each other in awkward silence before Naruko scratched the back of her head and said that she was never good with goodbyes. Gaara gently guided her hand with his sand and shook hands with her, smiling a little. Naruko grinned and nodded at the sign of friendship.

* * *

><p>They then headed out. Gai was supporting Kakashi and when the younger ones were a little ways ahead of them Asuma ran after them leaving Gai and Kakashi behind, Gai snapped at that not liking being slow and threw Kakashi into the air catching him and carrying him piggy-back style. Kakashi did not appreciate that, especially when Gai ran as fast as he could back to konoha saying that the last one would have to run 500 laps around konoha. Lee tried to join in and asked Neji onto his back but when the boy refused he picked up Asuma and ran with him. Naruko and the others were left behind with huge sweat-drops before they realized what was happening. Naruko grabbed Tenten not wanting her to have to run that much and ran towards konoha carrying her bridal style, Shikamaru and Chouji understood what was happening and ran alongside Neji towards konoha. Though Shikamaru thought it was quite troublesome.<p>

Naruko and Tenten sped past Gai with Kakashi and Lee with Asuma who were shocked that she ran faster than them and arrived first of all at Konoha. When they got there Naruko fell to her knees panting and Tenten handed her a full water-skin which Naruko promptly emptied within seconds. Kotetsu and Izumo looked at Tenten for explanation and she just said Gai.

They knew that meant that Gai made a challenge out of this and put some high mark that Naruko had wanted to escape. They gave her a chair so she could sit down while waiting for the rest of their crew. Next to arrive was Gai, with Lee following shortly after. Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji were last so they had to run 500 laps around Konoha under the watchful eye of Gai after they reported in, who was still in shock that the blond girl was faster than him.

Naruko smirked at her elders when they asked her how she got that fast. She told them that she had been wearing weights her whole life so she could run fast when she got in trouble. You don't get the title of top prankster without speed.

Gai took Kakashi to the hospital and then they went to report to the hokage. When they got to the door to Tsunades office they heard her yelling at someone. When they opened the door they saw Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraya in the room. Tsunade was standing over Hiruzen who was on the ground nursing his head.

"um, whats going on here?" Naruko asked.

"I'm going to kill him, he is claiming that me and Jiraya should get married and have kids. At our age!" Tsunade hissed out and glared at her sensei.

"Um, Baa-chan. Your grandmother was an Uzumaki." Naruko said and Tsunade looked up as if asking yea and?

"The uzumakis were known for their ability to survive and long lifespan. We age, but our ability to have kids doesn't go away until we are 65. So you and ero-sennin have good 10 years before you are unable to get pregnant." Naruko explained and Tsunade looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"I...see." Tsunade said and looked at Jiraya.

"Only if its what you want Tsunade." Jiraya said understanding her silent question.

"The senju clan must be brought back, so yes it is what i want." Tsunade said and then asked for the reports from the mission which they gave before getting their payment and heading home, Naruko and Tenten left together.

"Naruko wait up." Tenten said as the blond was walking kinda fast towards her home. Naruko stopped and Tenten caught up to her and walked with her.

When they arrived at the gates to the senju clan compound Tenten turned to her blond companion.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a... well... date sometime?" Tenten asked blushing.

"yea sure." Naruko said and scratched the back of her head.

"ok. Cool. Uhm. How about I pick you up tomorrow night at about 7pm?"

"sure." Naruko said and Tenten nodded before muttering out an see you then and walking away.

Naruko stood and watched the girl go and Kage looked at his owner who noticed him looking at her.

"What?" Naruko asked and kage tilted his head to the side before yipping a few times.

"What do you mean by you should have kissed her? We weren't coming home from a date."

another few yips came from the fox at that.

"fine fine, yes I like her a lot and I have missed her but that does not mean that I should kiss her every time I see her." Naruko then walked inside the compound showing that the conversation was over and Kage just rolled his eyes fox style before following.

* * *

><p>An: and the dating starts. dundundun<p> 


	17. Chapter17:code red jinchuriki and a date

Chapter 17: code red jinchurikis and a date

-kumo-

The two jinchurikis of Kumo met up in a alleyway. They had both received a message from Naruko that it was time for code red. Or getting all of the jinchurikis together. If they were scattered they were weaker, if they stood together they were stronger.

Killer-B, the 8 tails jinchuriki handed Yugito, the 2 tails jinchuriki, letters to all the jinchuriki that he had written in the jinchuriki code and Yugito gave them to Narukos fox. Kumo had nothing against their kind and when 'A' Killer- B's older brother and fourth Raikage, heard that Akatsuki was on the move he would call for the kage summit about the jinchuriki and tailed beasts safety, Killer-B and Yugito parted and left for their homes, Killer-B to talk to his brother and Yugito to put up some traps around her home.

The jinchuriki had all met when their demons had decided that it was time that they worked together to survive, they had agreed that yes, some of them hated humanity, but they disliked the thought of being used and killed more. They all agreed that when Naruko, who was the leader due to having the most power called for code red she would contact Killer-B and Yugito and before he was caught, Gaara who would contact the rest.

The nine tails was the only one who still tried to control his host, the others had decided that it would be best to work with their hosts for survival. Killer-B knew why, Naruko had an inner darkness which the kyuubi liked. He felt that the jinchuriki should be on an island where they could all get rid of their darkness and return 10 times stronger. Naruko had agreed but the villages would never agree to that until the need was dire. They knew what Akatsuki wanted with their demons and they knew that A, Tsunade and Gaara would be the ones who would allow the jinchuriki to be hidden away for some time while they became stronger.

But that would have to wait another day.

* * *

><p>-Konoha-<p>

Naruko woke up the next morning at 1pm and took a relaxing bath, using a bell to alert her servants to her being awake. She did not like having servants but knew that it was a matter of tradition with the Senju clan. She then got dressed into simple training clothes which were a black sports-bra and shorts and went downstairs to eat before heading to the dojo on the top floor to do some physical and chakra control training. After that she went out on a run around the village.

She ran into a few of her friends on the way, team 8 for example and her two team-mates along with Gai and Lee who were doing their extreme training like always. Gai challenged to a hand-stand race and Naruko agreed. Lee was referee and when he told them to start Naruko immediately started walking on her hands quite easily. She beat Gai, he arrived at the mark 20 seconds later than her. After the race Naruko kept on running and then decided to climb up the hokage mountain since she had time. As she was about to finish climbing she saw a crowd gathering beneath her, looking down she saw it was a group of Academy students with Iruka. She touched the top of her fathers head and pulled herself up before running down the mountain to meet her old sensei.

Iruka watched with his new academy class as his old student climbed up the mountain, they had been going for an outside class on top of the hokage tower about the hokages. They had seen Naruko and decided to watch her. He hoped it would inspire his young students to be serious shinobi.

When she arrived next to him Iruka smiled and Naruko hugged him and clapped him on the back like she would a brother. Iruka returned the gesture and then introduced her to his students. When they heard her name some stared in awe and others looked at her in fear due to their parents stories.

Naruko bent to their level and answered all of their questions about the life of a shinobi and what she had been doing.

"I was training. When your a shinobi you have to be strong to be able to kick ass. I would not have been able to do any of what I have done without training." Naruko said and one girl in the group then spoke up and asked for an advice for their careers.

"Advice? Well. Train, become strong. Let your failures push you to become stronger and do better next time. Protect the ones you love and the village." Naruko said and Iruka nodded approving of what she told them and then ushered his students to the hokage tower telling Naruko that he would take her out to ramen soon to catch up.

* * *

><p>Naruko then looked at the time and saw it was around 6pm. She had spent 5 hours training, it took her one hour to get up the mountain, she had beaten her record by 20 minutes. She ran back home to get ready for the date with Tenten. She took a shower and got dressed into jeans which had some holes in them, a camouflage wife beater and pulled her black leather jacket on. She tried to comb her hair into control but as always it was useless. Kage yipped at her telling her she looked good and she petted him before giving him his favorite candy. She sealed her katana into her scroll deciding to be safe and then there was a knock on her bedroom door, she opened it to see a servant who told her that Tenten was waiting downstairs, Naruko thanked the small woman and told her that they could turn in early, the woman smiled softly and thanked her.<p>

Naruko took a deep breath and then walked downstairs seeing Tenten standing near the fireplace waiting for her. She was wearing an traditional chinese dress with a golden dragon sewn into it, her hair was up in the typical buns. She was carrying a scroll and when Naruko touched the bottom of the stairs she looked up at the blond and smiled, actually looking her up and down without hiding it.

"You look good." Naruko commented making the brunette blush a little.

"Not to bad yourself." Tenten replied and they headed out.

Naruko let Tenten lead her around the village since she did not know what they would be doing, when they arrived at Ichiraku ramen. Naruko drooled, ramen was her favorite and it was a long time since she had eaten it at Ichirakus, the place was no longer a stand, it was a restaurant and Ayame sat them down and handed them a menu and left after ruffling Narukos hair and taking their orders.

"So what caused you to pick Ichiraku ramen as a place for our first date?" Naruko asked smiling a little.

"Well. I thought about it and this is kinda where we met. So I thought why not go where we met on the first date? It was a good idea. If you don't like it then w-" Tenten said but before she could finish Naruko put her finger on the others lips.

"Its not that I don't like it, in fact I love it, I haven't been able to eat here since I came back and the last two and half year I was forbidden to eat ramen." Naruko said and then took her finger from the older girls lips as Ayame brought their orders.

Naruko had ordered BBQ ribs, large miso ramen and ice-cream for dessert, while Tenten ordered a salat, grilled pork cutlets with vegetables and chocolate cake with cream for dessert. They chatted about training, missions and what they had been doing the last 2 and half years. After they ate they took a walk around a park near the academy. They held hands and Naruko noticed that some pitied Tenten, probably thinking that she had been tricked into what she was doing. As they walked past a playground Naruko noticed that there were parents picking up their kids and felt a pang in her chest, she had never gotten that. They noticed a blond girl around 5 years of age sitting alone in the swing-set.

Naruko walked over to the girl and saw that she looked quite sad and lonely, reminding her too much of herself.

"Hey there, what are you doing out here all alone?" Naruko asked bending over to the girls level. Tenten watched from some distance.

"I-I'm lost. I live at the orphanage with my big brother and can't find it again when I accidentally went too far from the group when we went into our weekly village trip." The girl said and Naruko nodded before asking her what her name was, it was Natsumi. Naruko looked at Tenten silently asking her if it was ok with her if they showed the girl where the orphanage was and received a nod.

"Alright Natsumi, I used to live at the orphanage when I was little too. Ill take you there now. Come on." Naruko said and offered her hand to the little girl who took it. Tenten linked her arm with Narukos and they walked the girl back to the orphanage, the matron glared lightly at Naruko but thanked them for returning the child and said that they had been looking for her the whole day. Tenten told her that it was no problem and then they said goodbye to Natsumi who hugged Naruko when Naruko went down to her level again after the girl asked her to bend down and then ran inside to join her brother and friends.

Naruko and Tenten then left, Tenten linking her arm again with Narukos and leaned her head on her shoulder. They walked around the village before arriving on top of the hokage monument, where they sat down and watched the sunset chatting idly before Tenten decided to enter an Q&A with the blond.

"favorite color?"

"red and black."

"how many kids do you want?"

"2, a boy and a girl."

"whats your dream?"

"...to live in a world full of peace where the jinchuriki wont have to be afraid anymore and to have a family and maybe reach the title of hokage."

Tenten looked at the blond at that and Naruko decided to do the same with the older girl.

"favorite color?"

"Blue."

"how many kids?"

"two."

Naruko raised her eyebrow and since she knew the girls dream she did not need to ask about it. Tenten just smiled at her and got up making the blond follow her example. Naruko then walked the older girl home.

"This was kind of nice and fun, and I would want to do this again sometime." Tenten said as they arrived at her house.

"I agree." Naruko replied and then stepped closer to the older girl who looked up. Naruko used that moment to capture her lips with her own. Tentens eyes widened and her face became red as a tomato before she closed her eyes and put her arms around the other girls neck pulling her down so the kiss deepened and then parted her lips lightly when Naruko nibbled at her lower lip. Naruko slid her tongue into the older girls mouth and pressed her back against the wall of her house. They battled for dominance for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. Naruko rested her forehead against the others,looking into the other girls eyes.

Naruko straightened up when they heard someone clear their throat and saw Tentens father standing not far from them looking amused. Tenten blushed a deeper red and Naruko stepped back from the girl scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"Soooo... I'm guessing the date went well?" Tentens father said making Tenten blush a beat red and after muttering a soft Goodnight to Naruko dragged her father inside and Naruko headed to her own home.

* * *

><p>-month later, kumo-<p>

A had called for the kages to gather together in iron country and they were all going there now, A, Killer-B and Yugito with some body guards.

-konoha-

Tsunade had summoned Naruko telling her that she would have to come with her to a kage meeting between all of the kages. Naruko nodded and went to pack her bags along with the appointed bodyguards who were Tenten, Jiraya, Neji, Lee, Asuma, Kiba and Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>-Iron country, 2 days later-<p>

Onoki, the third tsuchikage and his companions were there, with Gaara and his companions his siblings, Tsunade had arrived with her group, A had arrived and then the fifth misukage, mei terumi, arrived. The meeting would start in an hour.

Naruko, Gaara, Killer-B, Yugito, Roshi and Han secretly met before the meeting. They had called for the rest of the jinchuriki. They were on their way and had told Mifune, the samurais general.

Fist to arrive was Utakata then Fu arrived and the 8 jinchuriki went to the meeting together, all of them carrying a special forehead protector around their biceps which had the kanji for demon on them.

The kages were in uproar claiming that Gaara had stolen the jinchuriki when the jinchuriki and former jinchuriki entered with Naruko leading them. The body guards above gasped at seeing the new headbands. A nodded to the jinchuriki who nodded back at him.

"Now that the jinchuriki and kazekage are here we can stop blaming each other and start the meeting. A please explain why you summon the leaders all the way here." Mifune said nodding to Naruko and the jinchuriki who took a seat.

"The Akatsuki have already taken one Jinchuriki down, two if you count the former misukage who was being controlled by Akatsukis real leader, someone named Tobi. They have the Shukaku now and will go next after kumos two tails, then the released three tails, iwas four tails and so on until they have Konohas nine tails. What they intend to use the demons for I do not know, I do know on the other hand that its nothing good. The jinchuriki have formed a group among themselves. I will give Naruko Uzumaku, the jinchuriki to the nine tails the word now. She will tell you the rest." A said and sat back down.

"We jinchuriki realize our status in this world is weak. Akatsuki is intending on taking us out one by one until they have all of our demons. I have managed to gather information about why their doing this... Akatsukis leader is a sharingan wielder who intends to execute a plan called the bloody moon. He will put everyone in the world under a genjutsu using the ten tails power and the moon making everyone have to go after the uchiha clans will. By doing that he thinks he will create paradise. This of course is insane and if the akatsuki aren't stopped from getting the jinchuriki it will doom you all. We could easily sit and let him pick us off, but we of Akuma are not going to let that happen. We have things to live for, to fight for. We have a way to become stronger than anything in this world. And that is by mastering and working with our demons. But to do that we need time and peace, two things Akatsuki will not give us. So we ask of you here assembled, to agree to join forces when the time comes and fight to defend the jinchuriki and once we have the strength we will fight and defeat the threat once and for all." Naruko said and waited.

The kages sat thinking before Onoki asked what was on many of their minds.

"What if we refuse?"

"Then we will defect from our villages and join Kumo since they are willing to allow us to work in peace to gain the strength to crush Akatsuki and all who want to mess with jinchuriki." Naruko said making Tsunade and the ones from konoha gape.

"I, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, agree on joint shinobi forces." Tsunade said.

"I, Gaara No Sabaku, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, agree on joint shinobi forces " Gaara said.

"I,A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumogakure, agree on joint shinobi forces" A said and nodded to his brother.

"I, Mei Terumi, Godaime Misukage of Kirigakure, agree on joint shinobi forces." Mei said relucantly.

"I, Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, reluctantly and unwillingly agree on joint shinobi forces." Onoki said.

"Then its settled, the five great villages will fight to defend the jinchuriki when the time comes and Akatsuki comes after them and when the time comes after that, the jinchuriki will crush all threat to them." Mifune said.

"But where will we hide them?" Onoki asked.

"We will hide ourselves Onoki." Naruko said and walked out of the room with the rest of the jinchuriki.

"Utakata, I know you do not want to but I think you should join a village again, it would be better protection for you since I know the Akatsuki know your location." Naruko said and Utakata nodded.

"Its not safe to go to kiri though Naruko-sama." Utakata said and Naruko looked thoughtful for some time.

"perhaps then its best that you begin on our hiding place. A is the only one I trust to not abuse us, he knows we will only defect if he does. Go back with Yugito and Killer-B, they will hide you and Yugito."

"Yes Naruko-sama?" Yugito answered.

"Hide too. They are coming after you next." Naruko said gently. The jinchuriki were her family.

That was the moment Tenten came down from the meeting room view balcony which bodyguards had to stay at and marched over to her girlfriend of one month.

"Uzumaki Naruko!" Tenten said as she saw her and Naruko paled, seeing the look which promised weapon practice.

"Listen Ten-chan-" Naruko tried to explain but was cut off.

"Don't you listen ten-chan me! You promised no fucking promises between us! You promised that you would keep nothing from me and you have broken it after a _month!_ You kept it from me that you would be abandoning me again. You kept it seriously from me that you would betray the village if it didn't go after your fucking wishes..." Tenten continued ranting for an good half an hour calling Naruko names and Naruko just stood there looking like a kicked puppy. The other jinchuriki were chuckling since Naruko was always so tough and in front of her love she was nothing of the sort.

"Listen love I know your mad at me but please listen." Naruko said when Tenten said that she would have to wait another month for sex, Tenten nodded reluctantly and let Naruko continue.

"I had to hide this, it was not up to me to tell you without approval from the others. I may be the group leader but I'm not the only jinchuriki in the world. What I do and say affects the whole group now. I can't be selfish anymore, we are being hunted for the demons. If the villages had refused to let us hide ourselves then we would have to do it anyway, its just with or without the villages. I would have loved to have you and everyone else behind me guarding me but I know it was a long shot that all of the villages agreed to work together. We will go to war now, the fourth great ninja war will begin and this time the Jinchuriki will pull back and let humans fight before we join the fray. I know your worried I wont be back, but I will. After Akatsuki are crushed the jinchuriki will be able to live in peace and harmony with others and then I will return." Naruko said and Tenten looked thoughtful.

"Do you promise?" Tenten asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I promise." Naruko answered and was rewarded by her girlfriend flying up around her neck and kissing her deeply. Naruko kissed her back and wrapped her arms around the older girls waist.

The jinchuriki smiled seeing their leader have someone that did not judge her just like Yugito and Killer-B did. They had earned their villages respect, in Narukos case she had earned friends and love in her village and was working on respect from the village, the others had the normal hatred but intended on changing that in the upcoming war.

Naruto and Tenten broke apart after some time and Naruko nuzzled her girlfriend before the doors to the kage meeting room opened and the kages walked out along with their bodyguards. Tsunade did not look at her goddaughter which made Naruko nervous.

Utakata left with A, Yugito and Killer-B to their rooms while Naruko joined the Konoha Shinobi in their rooms and that way the jinchuriki were all guarded by shinobi of their villages or shinobi that were loyal to Naruko.

The konoha shinobi quarters were a bunch of small apartments with one large meeting room/dining room. Naruko went to the apartment she had been given which was the second largest, the largest one belonging to Tsunade. The others received normal apartments. Naruko was soon joined by her girlfriend who questioned her about the group and how she got the information on what Akatsuki was going to do.

"Itachi has always had a soft spot for me, when I contacted him and gave him a chance to come back to Konoha without punishment for information he gladly accepted. I have mentioned it to Granny to let him come back after the mess with Akatsuki and she agreed, so I told him to stay alive until then. Hes the one who is supposed to come after me too." Naruko said and Tenten nodded.

They then laid down on Narukos bed waiting for dinner. Naruko was laying on her back with Tenten on top of her with her head over her heart. Naruko rubbed circles on her girlfriends back thinking about why her godmother and grandmother would not look at her.

"what are you thinking about?" Tenten asked noticing her girlfriends thoughtful look.

"Tsunade would not look at me after the meeting." Naruko replied.

"You weren't exactly kind in your proposal."

"I did not have a choice."

"I know, but she doesn't know that."

"Well just have to wait and see if she keeps ignoring me at dinner." Naruko said and as she let go of the word there was a knock on her got up and answered the door and saw it was time for dinner. She helped her girlfriend up and they sat down beside each other at the table near Tsunade and Jiraya.

Dinner went by in silence, neither Jiraya nor Tsunade looking at their goddaughter. The konoha shinobi who were there were Asuma, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shikaku and Chouza. They all looked nervous at the silence just like Naruko and Tenten. The air around them was tense and something was about to break.

When dinner was over Tsunade did not disband them so they stayed. Said woman leaned forward closing her eyes and resting her head by her hands in a thoughtful pose.

"I want everyone in this room except for me, Naruko and Jiraya to leave this room. We need to have a chat with our goddaughter." Tsunade said in a voice that left no argument. Tenten left reluctantly but knew it would not be wise to disobey.

"What the hell are you thinking Naruko?" Tsunade asked with ice in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruko asked not understanding what she meant exactly, she had a feeling but was not sure.

"What the hell are you thinking by forming all villages into one big force and then force us to agree or well lose our jinchuriki or in this case the only fucking relative I have alive!" Tsunade said harshly.

"I am doing what I have to do. There is no thought behind that besides doing what must be done. If the akatsuki get me and the others I will lose everything either way. If you had refused, I would have gone into hiding with the others and you would fight with Akatsuki and they would lose due to not having more than two tailed demons. Kumo would assist you and I would be able to come out of hiding and come back to konoha if allowed. Now I can gain strength from learning to work with the kyuubi, come and crush Akatsuki and live out my life with Tenten if I survive." Naruko replied and her godparents looked at her like she was crazy.

"All I want, Tsunade and Jiraya, is to live in peace. I want to bring peace to this world and if this goes like it should then there will be peace." Naruko said and stood up and went to her room. Leaving both sannin stunned by her logic.

* * *

><p>an: And cut! Do you like the new twist? All the jinchuriki alive and well except for Yagura. And all of them going to crush the Akatsuki like bugs or will they fail? only i know :) I like it at least. I think its sad how Masashi only had two survive the demon hunt before the war broke out. But hey, his manga is not my story.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: problems and akatsuki idiocy

Chapter 18: problems and akatsuki idiocy

Naruko lay in her bed in iron country after her argument with Tsunade and just thought about everything. She hated what needed to be done but knew it was impossible to escape. In a month she would go into hiding with the rest of the jinchuriki, in a month they would start a war on akatsukis hands.

She sat up as her bedroom door opened revealing Tenten. Naruko realized then to her horror that Tenten would be fighting against akatsuki in the war, and Naruko would not be there to protect her, she also realized all of her friends would be fighting and there was a chance they would die. Tenten saw the worry in her girlfriends eyes and walked over to her, sitting down in her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"Stop worrying about whatever it is that your worrying about." Tenten said before kissing her deeply and pushing her down on the bed. They battled for dominance for awhile but in the end Naruko won and their kiss deepened. Naruko pulled at the older girls clothes wanting them off and Tenten broke from the kiss and was about to pull her shirt off when the alarm sounded. Indicating that there were intruders. The two jumped up and rushed out of the apartment and a samurai came running towards them.

"Two akatsuki members have been seen heading this way. We have recognized them as Hidan and Kakuzu." the samurai told the konoha shinobi who looked at Naruko with worry.

"Both of them are immortal." Naruko said suddenly making everyone blink in surprise.

"Immortal? What do you mean immortal?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakuzu takes peoples hearts and uses them to lengthen his life. If all of his hearts are killed he will die but Hidan is a jashinist. He is immortal, if we destroy his body then he will be immobilized for good." Naruko said and everyone nodded.

Naruko fetched her weapons before heading to the doors to the building with the rest of them. They met the rest of the shinobi villages and jinchuriki on the way. Naruko made sure that all of the jinchuriki were accounted for especially yugito since she was Hidans prey.

They waited, then they saw the door open and Hidan and Kakuzu walked in.

"Woah, we have a welcome party Kakuzu. And all of them are here, the boss was right. It was best to send us." Hidan said and licked his lips before praying to Jashin.

"Lets get this over with. Hand the nibi over." Kakuzu growled out.

"No." Naruko said and walked forth from the group.

"ah the kyuubi vessel." Kakuzu said before smirking.

"I have a name you know, Its Naruko Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze yondaime hokage of Konohagakure." Naruko said telling everyone who she was making the ninjas from Iwa grow even more furious. She was the daughter of their most hated enemy.

"I am also..." Naruko started closing her eyes "Your death" she finished and her eyes snapped open and she threw a three pronged kunai at hidan who caught it not getting the point. She then vanished and appeared in front of the jashinist and swung her katana at him cutting his head off and grabbing it threw it at her allies and Shikamaru caught it. Hidan was swearing and cursing like a sailor.

"You are quite the catch then Namikaze, your father had a bounty on his head for over 100 thousand ryo. Maybe I can get a bounty for 50 thousand for his daughter after the kyuubi is ours." Kakuzu said and charged at Naruko but was stopped by A and Killer-B who were his opponents. Naruko placed explosive notes on Hidans body which was still walking searching for his head. Naruko then pushed him outside and over the cliff. The body was blown into pieces which decapitated Hidan for life or until he found a way to fasten another body to his head which had the exact same abilities and everything.

Shikamaru sealed Hidans head into a scroll silencing him. Kakuzu growled and tried to make to Naruko but the raikage and his brother were strong. They had smashed 2 of his hearts, he now knew that there was a traitor within the Akatsuki who told her about their abilities. Naruko joined the fight against Kakuzu and he used his earth grudge fear. He threw all of them back holding them down.

He did not factor the fact though that Roshi and Han would join the fight at that moment, Han cut the shinobi loose and helped his leader, Naruko, get rid of the black threads. Roshi used his lava techniques to force him back and the fifth misukage joined him in that since she had the lava kekkei genkai and hot steam kekkei genkai. Kakuzu lost at that moment the rest of his hearts but his original one which was beating in his chest was still then used her Rasenshuriken and threw it at Kakuzu who was too tired to dodge and was cut right through the heart. Ending his life instantly.

Naruko was panting since she had many tiny cuts on her after the black threads and had used her fathers jutsu without her own seal, which tired her out much more quicker. A and Killer-B came over to her and patted her on the shoulder before leading her back to the group along with Han and Roshi. Onoki tried to attack her along with the iwa ninja at that moment but it was stopped by Roshi and Han.

"You know, its pathetic to take the hatred you have for my father out on me." Naruko said and Onoki growled.

"Your father killed many of our shinobi with the same freaking technique you used. How fucking dare you." Onoki growled out.

"I dare because I'm not my father. What my father did is not something I should be judged for. I make my own name, my own legend. My father doomed me by sealing the kyuubi into me. Your not the fucking only ones who have a right to hate him." Naruko said walking away from them towards the konoha shinobi quarters leaving them in stunned silence.

Naruko locked her room behind her and summoned foxes to keep watch in case the tsuchikage tried to kill her. She then undressed and laid down on her bed falling asleep with Kage sleeping beside her.

* * *

><p>-With Tenten and Tsunade-<p>

Onoki tried to bitch more but realized that the girl was right, she had a reason to hate her father like them and that she was not him. Tsunade explained why her name had been kept secret up to that point, she was not strong enough to take on her fathers enemies until now. Onoki nodded in understanding along with A who had fought Minato a few times.

The shinobi then parted and left to their quarters. Tenten walked to Narukos door but seeing that it was locked decided to let her be and went into her own room with a downcast look. Tsunade felt pity for the girl, she had fallen for the most closed person in konoha, her goddaughter was a nice kid and all but had difficulties with human contact. She was best in the field where she was required to kill, fight or defend, in personal life she would be required to know what someone was thinking, the right thing to say and everything became confusing.

Tsunade went into her own apartment with jiraya who also noticed the girls troubles.

"We should help her." jiraya said silently.

"I know, but we cannot do it yet. Naruko needs to realize what shes doing to the girl herself and what the girl is doing to her." Tsunade answered and Jiraya nodded and they went to bed.

* * *

><p>-the next day.-<p>

Naruko walked out of her apartment only to see she was alone in the konoha shinobi quarters outside of Shikamaru since the rest had scattered when Tsunade went on a meeting with the kages discussing matters. She was brought breakfast by servants and ate in silence. Shikamaru brought a shogi board over to his blond team-mate and they played a game of shogi in silence. Shikamaru knew she was hurting her girlfriend and was planning on making his team-mate realize it before it was too late.

"You need to stop locking Tenten out of your heart and trust her Naruko." Shikamaru said seriously making his team-mate look up.

"I'm not locking her out of my heart, she knows I love her and I do trust her." Naruko replied.

"You have never been good at showing your feelings Naruko, you keep things secret from everyone and its unfair against us as your friends but against her its unacceptable. If you love her you will stop keeping things from her and tell her whats on your mind and how your feeling before she leaves you for someone who shows her more affection." Shikamaru said and his team-mate stared at him.

"Maybe your right." Naruko said and Shikamaru sighed. He knew he would not get a better answer than that. They kept playing in silence before the shogi game was over and Naruko decided to walk around the samurais home.

* * *

><p>She walked around thinking about her month with Tenten, she admitted she had secrets. But she was scared, scared that the girl would leave her if she shared everything with her. There was also the fact that thanks to her hanging around and dating Naruko then Tenten was being called the devils mistress and many other names like a whore etc.<p>

Naruko felt that the time between them was limited because of that, she had known that the hate which was pointed at her would eventually spread to her girlfriend but it was hard to face the fact that there might be a chance that Tenten would leave her for someone who would be able to give her everything she could not.

Naruko sighed and decided to talk to Tenten later about all of this instead of giving herself an headache. She noticed some sounds coming from her left so she looked in that direction and what she saw made her freeze. Neji had Tenten pressed up against a wall and they were kissing. Naruko hurried off before she was noticed and tried to ignore the hurt she felt. There had to be a reasonable reason behind what she saw, she would just have to wait until later. She arrived back at the quarters and locked herself again in her room and paced around.

Kage whined seeing his master was hurt and tried to get her to tell him what was wrong but she refused and ran her fingers through her hair. Naruko laid down on her bed and Kage jumped into bed beside her laying down and Naruko hugged him while the fox licked her face gently trying to cheer her up. When the dinner bell rang a few hours later Kage got up but his master told him to go to dinner alone and to tell them that she wasn't hungry.

Kage nodded before heading outside the bedroom and arriving at the door to the apartment, easily unlocking the door with his nose and mouth due to his size and opened the door before closing it.

* * *

><p>-with kage and the others-<p>

Kage walked up to Kiba and yipped a few times at him and Kiba due to being an inuzuka understood him.

"Kage says that Naruko is not hungry so she wont be joining us." Kiba told the others as Kage went over to his own food.

Tenten and Neji exchanged glances thinking that maybe Naruko saw what happened or heard about it but they did not know how, they had been alone and in a secluded place so they just shook it off as them being paranoid and kept eating. Tsunade and Jiraya noticed the glance and Tsunade nodded at her team-mate, agreeing to interrogating the two after dinner.

When dinner was over Tsunade called both Tenten and neji to her apartment. The two teens agreed and sat down across from Tsunade and jiraya in their living room.

"What happened between you two that may affect our goddaughter." Tsunade went straight to the point.

"what do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"We saw the look you two exchanged during dinner when Kiba told us that Naruko would not join us. Explain it or I'll call Ibiki on you when we get back." Jiraya said making the two gulp.

"Well. We were walking earlier and I told Tenten that I had feelings for her and kissed her." Neji said but stopped when the killing intent was pointed at them was great enough to make them see their deaths.

"You did WHAT?" Tsunade growled out crushing the armrests of the couch she was sitting on.

"I did not kiss him back and told him that I loved Naruko Hokage-sama." Tenten said nervously due to the killing intent. It was the truth after all. The killing intent stopped at that moment and Tsunade stood up before heading to Narukos apartment which was across from her own, leaving the two teens in the room with Jiraya who was glaring at them.

"If Naruko saw you two and is hurt then you may as well have killed the spirit of your relationship with her Higurashi." Jiraya said coldly and Tenten nodded.

"I know, but like I said I have no feelings for Neji and pushed him away when I got over the shock." Tenten said and jiraya nodded before sighing, hoping his goddaughter knew nothing and was just not hungry, the girl had gone through enough.

* * *

><p>-with tsunade and Naruko-<p>

Tsunade knocked on the door to Narukos apartment since it was locked and when her goddaughter came to the door she was stoic and her eyes carried a look to them that showed that she was wary. Tsunade stood there and understood that her goddaughter knew, she walked into the apartment and sat down beside her on a couch.

"What do you need baa-chan?" Naruko asked silently.

"I wanna know why you did not join us for dinner. I know not being hungry is not the real reason. I know you better than that." Tsunade said and Naruko looked down.

"You know about Tenten and Neji don't you?" Naruko asked and Tsunade nodded.

"She was not cheating on you Naruko. Neji told her his feelings for her and kissed her but she told him no. She loves you and you know that." Tsunade said softly.

"The thing is Tsunade that I feel like she should not be with me. Shes suffering for it, I'll never be able to give her everything she desires. She would be better off with a man, someone who could give her a child that was theirs and a man who's not a jinchuriki. Lets face it, there will never be a time when the jinchuriki will be equal with others. We will be feared and respected out of fear, no matter what we do. I do not wish this future for her, I want her to not have to worry about people trying to get back at me. I love her, I really do and that's why I am thinking that she should have told Neji yes instead of no." Naruko said letting it all off her chest. Tsunade listened quietly and understood what her goddaughter was thinking.

"And you need to tell her your worries and let her choose. Do not make the choice for her, talk to her and explain things. And Naruko, if anyone can make the jinchuriki be seen as what they are then its you." Tsunade said and both of them got up. Tsunade went into her apartment and sent the two teens out who had been getting an earful from Jiraya. Naruko stood in the door to her apartment and gave Tenten the sign that she wanted to talk to her, making the brown haired girl nervous but walk to her and they sat down across from each other in the living room.

"I saw you and Neji earlier. Though that's not what I want to talk to you about I just want to make that clear. The thing is that you have noticed how the villagers have started to treat you because of you dating me. I also have been thinking about a few things. You deserve better than me, I cannot give you everything you desire due to being a woman and a jinchuriki. All I have to give you are my feelings. While someone like Neji could give you a family, kids which would not be discriminated and bullied, and since you would be dating a member of the hyuuga clan you would be respected and loved." Naruko explained and Tenten raised her eyebrow but listened silently.

"Naruko. I don't care about the villagers, they are fools, and those things you have been thinking about throw them out. You are the one I love, not Neji, not anyone else, You. I don't care about the children thing, we can adopt or get a sperm donor. You will grow in respect around the village until they don't get discriminated or bullied, and respect and love is what I get from you, Tsunade, our friends, Jiraya and my father. I don't need it from anyone else." Tenten said and sat beside her girlfriend of one month grasping her chin and making her look at her.

"Even if you were living on the street I would still love you because I did not fall for your looks, even thought their great, I did not fall for money or how people treated you, I fell for your personality. Your kind, Naruko and you have a big heart which your scared of showing but I've seen it, your loyal and yes you have issues with keeping secrets and trust but well work that out. That is if you want to stay together." Tenten said releasing the younger girls face. Naruko stared at her for some time before leaning in and kissing her softly. Tenten kissed her girlfriend back and that was the moment Kage decided to butt in and licked both of their faces excitedly

Naruko scratched her fox behind the ears and then the fox left leaving them to do whatever they wanted. The blond used that to pick her girlfriend up bridal style and walked into her room laying her down on the bed and cuddled with her. She wrapped her tail around them and pulled the covers over them making Tenten realize that she was supposed to stay there that night.

* * *

><p>-Later that night.-<p>

Tenten awoke to her girlfriend being uneasy in her sleep and saw that she was having a nightmare considering how she was frowning. Tenten suddenly looked up and threw a kunai into the corner of the room sensing someone there. The kunai was caught and Itachi came out of the shadows.

"Calm down and wake her up. I have information." Itachi said and Tenten nodded genly waking her girlfriend up and letting her know that Itachi was waiting for her.

Naruko walked into her living room and saw Itachi sitting on the couch.

"What is it?" Naruko asked the missing nin.

"I was sent here to find out what happened to Hidan and Kakuzu. The leader wants to know why you are meeting here. What should I tell him?" Itachi explained.

"Tell him that the five great villages have joined forces in protecting us jinchuriki from their claws." Naruko replied and Itachi nodded before telling her everything he knew about akatsukis plans.

When he was done he left leaving the two girls alone to their thoughts.

"He seems like he wants to come back badly." Tenten said and Naruko nodded.

"He does. He never wanted or needed to be the one to kill his clan. The village elders ordered him to do it when they found out that the uchiha clan was going to betray the village." Naruko replied before getting up.

"We should go back to bed. We are heading back tomorrow." Naruko said and Tenten nodded. They went back to bed and this time slept through the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>An: Aaand another chappys up. Like it? Hate it? hate the drama? hate the love? hate the problems? telll me.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19:death and prepare for war

Chapter 19: Death and preparing for war

_Naruko was fighting a monster and jumped from one head to the other before charging up a rasengan and trying to hit it only to be impaled and killed by one of the beasts tails. There was a look of pure shock on her face as she felt her blood drip on her face and she died. Shion watched with horror._

"_NARUKO!" Shion screamed_

_-scene change-  
><em>

_The konoha 11 were standing over a casket with Narukos body in it. They had an hard time believing that she had actually died. Tenten was devastated but was being comforted by her friends. Tsunade stood by the window in her office and looked at the rain falling and thought to herself 'is everything fate?' _

-few days previous-

Tsunade sent Naruko with team 9 and Sakura to demon country where they were supposed to stop the demon Mōryō from coming back to life by taking the demon countries priestess who was named shion to a shrine and protect her while she sealed him back up. Neji was put in charge due to his higher rank and they headed out. When they arrived there were four people trying to kill Shion, Naruko attacked them head on and forced them to leave by making them waste all of their chakra on her.

When that was over they met with the priestess who hit them all immediately as a arrogant bitch. Shion told Naruko that if she continued the mission she would die protecting her. And her assistant Taruho explained that all of Shions 100 predictions had come true making Narukos friends fear for her but Naruko brushed them off.

"I wont die. Its not good for my health." Naruko said and the look of shock over Narukos humor about her death which came on Shions face made Naruko chuckle before leaving the room to prepare. Neji apologized for how she acted and Shion just brushed it off before leaving to get ready since the stone army was heading this way.

They then headed to the shrine. The morning after they headed out Shion ignored Naruko due to not liking her attitude towards her own death. On the way Yomis four subordinates ambushed them again, fully replenished on chakra. Neji made Sakura and Tenten take Shion and keep going, he faced two of the ambushers while Naruko and Lee faced one of the two neji was facing was a puppet without him realizing and the real fourth member killed Shion. Or that was what it looked like to the four ambushers. But the truth was that Taruho had used a transformation jutsu and made himself look like shion and was killed instead.

Lee killed his opponent using the drunken fist but three of them got away after thinking they killed shion. Shion ran away when Naruko grew angry over how Shion couldn't cry over Taruhos death and accused her of being coldhearted.

"Don't you feel anything?" Naruko asked angrily.

"There isn't a person...who doesn't mourn a close persons death!" Shion yelled at Naruko with her back turned to her trying to hide the fact she was crying. Naruko was shocked.

"you.."

"I'm not permitted to cry. I'll be insulting those..who died for me before."

"why?"

"prophecy is an ability to protect the priestesses life. And shows the moment of death to the self of the past. The last ones she sees at the time of death are the close companions. The person that learns the origin of the priestesses death went to sacrifice in order to prevent her is the priestesses only known works...Sacrificing others to live on."

"I don't really understand. So does that mean the dying visions, is the warning of the priestesses death?"

"If I were to die... I have thought about it so many times. But it is prohibited. If I die then there wont be anyone to seal away Mōryō. The world will be destroyed. No matter the pain and suffering, especially sacrificing people I must live on!"

"Thats ridiculous. Why only people from Demon country must be sacrificed?"

"Its better that way. That's because its us. No matter how unfair it is we have to accept it. This is the fate of the priestess and the priestesses village."

"and are you okay with that... Are you really okay with that?..." Naruko asked.

-Yomis camp-

The three assassins knelt before Yomi and claimed to have killed shion but Yomi told them that Mōryō could feel that the one they killed was fake while the real one lived. He then told them to leave and finish her off this time.

-with Shion and konoha shinobi-

They had just finished burying Taruho when Neji stood up.

"Naruko, We will set up an ambush here, to trap the pursuers. You hold the responsibility of bringing Shion-sama safely to the sealing shrine." Neji told the blond.

"Me?" Naruko said glancing back at shion.

"Neji. Narukos death has been predicted." Tenten said.

"Its better for one of us to go instead." Lee said and Sakura agreed.

"No. Thats exactly why you have to go, Naruto." Neji said and Tenten glared at him but let it slide.

Naruko nodded and grabbed Shion carrying her piggy-back style away. Tenten watched her go with worry in her eyes before helping the rest put up an ambush. Neji had realized that the three remaining ninja must keep replenishing their chakra to keep fighting thanks to Lee. He then sent Naruko ahead with Shion while Lee, Tenten and Sakura tricked the three into wasting their chakra and Neji killed the one who replenished their chakra leaving the two that were left powerless against Sakura, Lee and Tenten and were killed.

At the temple where Mōryōs body was sealed they ran into the stone army which was waiting for them. Naruko and shion were thrown off a cliff in their first attempt at getting past them and fell into a lake. Naruko walked to the shore carrying the priestess bridal style and put her down with her back against a tree before complaining about her back and how she hit it again.

"It would be better for you to not have rescued me. Like this, you wouldn't have to die and leave everyone who loves you behind. You could live until the world was destroyed by Mōryō." shion said looking down.

"heh. Maybe." Naruko said and took off her headband before ruffling her hair trying to get it to dry up. Shion watched her entranced by the sight before looking off to the side, blushing lightly when Naruko started speaking again.

"But. I will not die." Naruko said determined as she tied her headband again onto her forehead again and tightened the knot. "Definitely" she added and looked over her shoulder at the priestess.

"Impossible!" Shion replied.

"Nothings impossible!" Naruko retorted stubbornly.

"Then I'll die..."

"I wont let you die!"

"one of us must die!"

"Don't decide so soon. We can still find ways to change..."

"How many times must I say it? Fate can't be changed..."

"I'll protect you!" Naruko said leaning in close to the priestess causing her to turn from her wide eyed making Naruko look at her oddly.

"H-How can you say something like that?"

"Believe me." Naruko said.

'what...I feel like turning around...' Shion thought before turning around sharply. "Believe what?" Shion said but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blond giving her a thumbs up with her back turned to her.

"I got a plan. It will work for sure." Naruko said looking over her shoulder at the priestess.

"Naruko..."

"Well then. Lets go." Naruko said and bowed down so that Shion could climb onto her back.

Shion stood up hesitantly looking down before climbing onto the blonds back, holding on tightly.

"Naruto?" Shion asked silently.

"mm?" Naruko replied.

"Do you promise?" Shion finished.

"Yeah. With my way of the ninja I promise you that I will protect you. And my way of the ninja is that I never break a promise." Naruko said before running up the cliff. Naruko then held back the army using shadow clones and destroyed a few with rasengan.

"Naruko..." Shion began but was stopped by Naruko.

"Go. Hurry up and-" Naruko started before being stabbed seemingly through the heart but it was just a shadow clone.

Over 100 clones appeared then and Naruko started pushing the stone army over the cliff and holding it back yelling at shion to get headed inside the temple to begin the sealing ritual Yomi was already inside, and tricked Shion into beginning the technique with him inside the barrier, allowing Mōryō's spirit to reunite with his body.

-outside-

Naruko was trying to fend off the stone army but taijutsu was not doing the job since they were made of stone. She was about to use the rest of her chakra when back-up arrived, Naruko headed inside and arrived as Mōryō's tentacles sprang out of the ground and Shion fell into a hole.

Shion got flashbacks down there and went back in time removing the bell from herself as she climbed onto Narukos back. She told Naruko she needed to live on after realizing fate could not be changed.

Naruko was fighting Mōryō when she got distracted by the hole Shion fell into. She then looked to the side as Shion protected her from death. Naruko was furious over this and as shion was about to become one with Mōryō she heard her mothers voice and her mother told her about her hidden power which Shion used in a try to end Mōryō. 'Naruko? Are you listening. From now on you and your friends will protect the world. This is my destiny. Your a liar. Vanish together' shion thought hoping the blond could hear her as she started harming Mōryō with her power.

She was stopped short however when Naruko rushed in and called her stupid and grabbed her pulling out of the hole and told her to open her eyes and breathe angrily and told her to listen to her heart which was telling shion to live. Naruko then charged up a rasengan with Shions power while her friends were destroying the stone army outside. Shikamaru, Kakashi,Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee and everyone else was there fighting and did not want to lose, so it was up to them to stop Mōryō before he destroyed the world.

The rasengan they charged up together was larger than all rasengan Naruko had ever conjured up.

"Eat this! Mine and shions ultra-chakra rasengan!" Naruko yelled as she charged down at the monster which was breaking out and killed it but destroyed the rocks that let them walk over the lava at the same time. The resulting explosion was great that it caused the volcano start to erupt and collapse over Naruko and shion.

-outside-

The shinobi present watched with bland horror and awe. Tsunade and Shizune watched the light coming from it from way back in konoha.

"Well its good that this ended peacefully." Kakashi said sighing.

"She made it form a new volcano." Lee said smiling.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Its because we left it to that girl." Temari said shaking her head and Tenten chuckled and agreed.

That was when Naruko came out of the smoke carrying Shion.

"Put me down." Shion said and walked over to the edge when she did.

"with this your job as a priestess should come to an end." Naruko said and looked at the volcano herself.

"No. from now on, the priestess will continue. In his body I have discovered the one summoning Mōryō is humans evil heart. Who is to say there wont be a 2nd or a 3rd Mōryō. They'll need especially to pay more attention to the shinobi." Shion explained making Naruko blink.

"huh?" Naruko said blinking.

"I wont keep talking about cursed fate anymore. Being a priestess is my destiny. Isn't it Naruko?" Shion asked and Naruko just chuckled.

"Well. We better head back to Konoha." Naruko said as the rest of the konoha shinobi joined them. Tenten rushed at her girlfriend and started looking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Tenten. Relax." Naruko said hugging her girlfriend who relaxed before tensing again.

"Relax? RELAX? You made a frigging volcano erupt! And created a new one! You showed no sign of getting out of there alive and with the prophecy I was worried you freaking died killing that thing!" Tenten yelled at the blond punching her.

Shion watched the two with surprise before chuckling at Narukos down look and the rest joined in as Tenten started chasing Naruko with sharp objects making the blond run away from her in fear. Tenten chased the poor girl for some time before Naruko kissed Shions cheek goodbye already in deep trouble and then taking off on full speed towards Konoha with Tenten cursing her sorry ass the whole way.

The shinobi those two left behind just shook their heads before getting Shion back to the temple where she was a priestess and then headed to konoha, hoping to catch Tenten before she killed her girlfriend.

-month later, konoha-

Naruko was preparing to go to kumo where she would be hiding in a secret place only the jincuriki knew about. The war was starting soon thanks to her making Itachi tell Akatsukis leader about the joined forces and all of the jinchuriki were going into hiding, Akatsuki had tried a few times to get past Kumos security and find out the place but were killed or failed in the process. A was not about to let anyone catch them, and had sent bodyguards to the villages to pick them up, though all villages sent people with them too.

The joint shinobi forces had the jinchuriki groups special headbands due to the war being to protect them. Everyone was wearing chuunin or jounin vests. Naruko had Tentens dad create more of the hirashin kunai with her her own design and had plenty of them now, she had given all of the generals 100 of them each and she would contact Tsunade through Inoichi when they could use it to summon her with hirashin.

Naruko finished sealing her stuff into the seal on her arm, pulled her bracers on and strapped her Katana to her back before heading out. She met her bodyguards on the way which was Killer-B's team along with Darui who was carrying his cleaver sword. They nodded to her and she nodded back. They met Asuma, Haku, Zabusa and an former anbu named Yamato at the gate who would be staying with her and the jinchuriki in kumo helping and protecting them. Naruko had specially asked for Asuma since she wanted him to help Kurenai raise the child. And being in the war would mean possible death and death meant no Asuma.

They headed out and made it to kumo with no trouble at all on the way. They realized that Akatsuki was focusing on getting all of them at once in the war. Not that they would succeed, Naruko would make sure of that. When they got there they met up with the rest of the jinchuriki that were not in hiding already. Killer-B led them to a ship during the night and the bodyguards all henged into normal peasants and the jinchuriki hid below deck while the bodyguards made the ship look like a normal fishing boat from kumo.

They then headed out when the sun started to rise and headed to the island which was moving due to it being a huge sea turtle and where the waterfalls of truth were, the island where Killer-B gained his control over the 8tails. Yamato created a small village for them with his mokuton jutsu and they started training. Those who had yet to face off their darkness worked on that at the waterfalls of truth while the others went to train their jinchuriki powers inside a old shrine which had been built many years ago for jinchuriki to gain control of their demons.

Naruko was the last one to figure out how to destroy her darkness due to being hateful towards so many for the pain. In the end she just hugged the beast of a image of her and told her that she had it under control now. The darkness dissipated and then went to break the seal and then gain control of the kyuubi under killer-b's guidance.

Two parts of the seal came loose and she met her parents, her father told her that he was proud of her and explained why he did what he did. And Naruko actually got tears in her eyes and they spent the time they had together talking. Kushina hugged her daughter and then told her a few things explaining them to her, and told Naruko about her clan and where she could find things that no one could access but her that were sealed back in konoha that she had left her.

Kushina then helped her unseal and reseal the kyuubi and that way gain control of the beasts power. Naruko then said goodbye to her mother who told her that both of them were proud of her before vanishing. Naruko then started trying to get the fox to work with her which he refused to do. She was weak and he was the strongest.

"come here" Naruko said gesturing to the fox who leant down in curiousity.

"you know kyuubi, one day I will get all of that hate out of you and we will be perfect friends." Naruko told the fox and scratched his ear lightly before leaving. She tried to tap into the fox's power by forcefully taking it since she could and then the 8tails explained it to her that the fox would kill her by tugging on her own chakra while that went down.

Naruko faced that fact and kept it up and tried to change into her demon form but only got a mini-kyuubi which everyone laughed at. She then tried other jinchuriki attacks and managed some of them but others were impossible due to kyuubi not wanting to work with her. It had been a week since they arrived and the war had started, they knew that it was going badly without them and it was hard but they knew they were not ready yet. Naruko was growing frustrated with her demons reluctance since everyone else had it down and they too were growing agitated. Naruko decided to face off with him and went inside her mind to talk to him.

"Kyuubi." Naruko said as she appeared before the fox.

"**what do you want now brat?"**

"Why do you hate others so much?"

"**They are inferior to me."**

"I somehow doubt that's it. Think about it, you are greatest of the 9 demon but a mere human who is now trying to conquer the world gained control of you and landed you here. And yet you do not seek any more revenge against him than you do, your just a small puppy who was kicked by its master and is whining away snapping at everyone."

Kyuubi roared as Naruko said that and tried to cut her open with his claws but Naruko just stood there stone faced.

"**How dare you! Your just a mere human who knows nothing! You do not know what lead to me being sealed over and over again in you filthy humans!" **kyuubi roared.

"I'm not human, I am a jinchuriki. I have been treated like shit because of you my whole life. How about you fucking show it to me that you can be everything you say you are by helping me bring akatsuki down once and for all. Work with me and I will make sure that no one will ever call you a pussy again." Naruko said and Kyuubi glared at her before nodding.

"**Only if you use my form to tear those fools open. Let them know the power of the 9 tails jailor and the demon himself." **kyuubi said and Naruko nodded before opening the seal so Kyuubi was still sealed inside her but was a part of her instead of being stuck in one place. Kyuubi was shocked at this but nodded in thanks. Naruko left her mindscape and then showed everyone her form and powers. They grinned at being ready after so long, they were now stronger than anyone else, even their demons. They felt hope now, hope that they would in the end be able to call themselves human. And would stop suffering, now it was time to fight and to show the world that jinchuriki were not ones to be messed with. Naruko opened her eyes and showed everyone that her eyes had changed.

* * *

><p>an: mwahahahaha. Im evil, mini cliffhanger. Hope you like.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: the legend

Chapter 20: The legend.

Naruko had contacted Inoichi earlier that day and was now connecting her comrades to the seal on the kunai which would take them to the battlefield, they had started on four fronts but now it was just on one front which was close to Konoha, the five villages had lost many in the war but the generals were cheered up at the messages that the jinchuriki would be joining them. Akatsuki had a large army of edo tensei resurrections and missing ninja along with some white guys who were odd but their army was slightly smaller now, Uchiha Sasuke had been seen with the army fighting against his old comrades since he heard about the truth of the massacre from Tobi and Orochimaru. The two demons akatsuki had in their claws had been released on the army and that was the main cause of deaths but with 7 jinchuriki coming they would win.

* * *

><p>-Akatsukis army-<p>

Tobi had been searching for the jinchuriki but there had been no sign of them and Itachi along with Konan and Pein had defected from his army. Pein and Konan due to a rumor stating that the kyuubi jinchuriki had the rinnegan. They joined Konohas forces and were welcomed there as long as they had information and would not betray them.

Tobi was furious over this but still had a large army so he had steered his army to crush the resistance in one large battle close to konoha and then he would go search for the jinchuriki and crush them under his command and take their demons to execute his plan.

* * *

><p>-Jinchurikis-<p>

Naruko blinked and rubbed her eyes still unused to the rinnegan. She had been shocked over having it since she did not know that she was a descendant of the sage of the six paths. She also did not know why it awoke but the other jinchuriki and demons suggested that due to her kyuubi chakra form and stuff it may have awakened a long lost DNA string in her that let her have the rinnegan.

She had finished connecting everyone to the hirashin seal and when the kunai were thrown then they would be summoned. They had worked hard to get to this point, they could not fail, not now. She had heard of pein and konan having joined konoha and learned that due to her rinnegan they had allies. Jiraya had embraced his old students and fought beside them and Naruko felt glad that her godfather had gotten something he wanted for so long.

* * *

><p>-Konoha-<p>

Tsunade and the other kages felt strain from the war, they had been fighting and were all injured or sore from it. Tsunade had all of the medical force trying to save as many lives as possible but it was hard with the endless fighting. She had been glad when akatsukis leader had stopped the battles and moved towards konoha to face off in one large battle to determine their fate. He did not know that the jinchuriki were on their way and they had given the order to throw the kunai when the next battle had the enemy preoccupied.

They nodded at each other as the sun rose over konoha and all of them had one thought in mind, to win and survive. They got out onto the battlefield with the other generals and all of them had grim faces as they marched the army out to the battlefield. The konoha 10 all had down cast looks as they had seen family and friends fall in battle but knew that this was to protect Naruko until she was strong enough to finish this.

Shikamaru handed them kunai then that they recognized as the kunai Naruko had handed him and were for the hirashin. They looked at Shikamaru in question and he just told them to wait for his mark, they nodded dumbly and stuffed the kunai away for later use.

They saw the two demons and Akatsukis army march toward them until the armies were separated by a short field. The two armies just studied each other and looked calm before Tobi gave the signal and the enemy army broke into a run towards them. The generals made specially trained shinobi with Arrows and other long range jutsu and weapons attack at that moment to take out as many as they could before they reached the shinobi army.

They made them falter and killed many but the enemy kept coming. That was the moment the nin from iwa and kumo stepped forward and used doton and raiton jutsu to stop their run toward them by raising walls and using raiton to charge the walls with electricity that killed anyone who touched them. Konoha and Suna ninja joined their wind and flame then and destroyed many but then the enemy broke through the wall and the samurai and kenjutsu users ran to greet them while jutsu users and genjutsu users took those out who were further away.

An hour into the battle the enemy was preoccupied with the shinobi force and Shikamaru gave his friends the signal to throw the kunai. They threw them and they landed in the space which had formed when the enemy started falling a little back to start a jutsu battle.

The battle stopped as golden thunder started sounding all over the battlefield and even hit some of the enemy army. Shinobi stopped and watched what was happening silently while Shikamaru, Jiraya and the kages smirked.

Naruko and the other jinchuriki with their bodyguards appeared in front of the two armies. The jinchuriki were all in their demon forms making them all intimidating. The shinobi force gaped but then broke into cheers for their jincuriki, chanting their names. The akatsuki realizing that they had the demons in front of them ran forward but one swing of Narukos tail killed 20 of them while the other jinchuriki started crushing them too. They quickly wiped out the edo tenseis and weird white guys but turned into their human forms as the akatsuki members stepped forward to face them with Tobi at their front.

"I see the rumors were true, the rinnegan has really appeared in the kyuubi container." Tobi said when they stood face to face. The five kages and konoha 10 with Itachi, Pein and Konan came to the jinchurikis side in order to help them.

"Yea it has appeared. And your armies mostly gone. You think you can face off against seven jinchuriki who have full control against their demons and win?" Naruko taunted and Tobi growled.

"overconfident are we? I took the kyuubi once and I will do it again. But how about this, surrender and we wont pull all stops out and destroy your friends and villages." Tobi offered.

"No. I know that your powerful, but your not all powerful. Me and my brethren will take whatever you throw at us and send it 1000 times back until your dead." Naruko said coldly.

"Tomorrow. We have fought hard today, tomorrow we shall end this once and for all." Tobi said and all of them nodded and watched as they left the battlefield for now. Naruko and the other jinchuriki created shadow clones who went out and created dangerous traps on the battlefield which would be triggered if the enemy tried to attack during the night or during the battle tomorrow. They then headed back into Konoha to discuss battle strategy.

* * *

><p>-later that day-<p>

Naruko and the other jinchuriki had gone over strategy and other stuff connected to the war and were now sitting around eating and talking to everyone.

"So I see you gained control of the beast now." Tsunade said to her goddaughter who nodded.

"Kurama is not a beast though, but a living soul. He has a name, use it. The tailed demons deserve respect." Naruko said coldly shocking everyone except for the other jinchuriki. The kages and shinobi in the room nodded dumbly.

"How come you have the rinnegan?" Nagato/pein asked from where Tsunade was trying to heal his sickness.

"I don't know. It activated after I got Kurama to work with me. The demons think that it might be due to me being a very distant relative of the sage of six paths but I do not know. That you have it points to that you are a relative of mine though." Naruko explained and Nagato nodded silently.

"Well. Lets all go to bed now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Tsunade said and everyone nodded before going to bed. Tenten followed her girlfriend to her house and when they had eaten dinner she slammed her lips to Narukos.

Naruko broke the kiss and led her girlfriend to her room where she kissed her deeply again and then they did some things that the writer does not wish to write here. (An:Sex. Use imagination damn it. I cant get myself to type it. I will change the rating. x.x)

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

Naruko woke up the next morning and watched her girlfriend sleeping soundly. She got up and got dressed into her usual clothes and pulled on a vest before grabbing her bracers and snapping them on and strapping all of her weapons to her back or sealed them into the storage seal on her arm. She left the room with only a glance back at the still sleeping girl and made Kage stay behind.

* * *

><p>-Battlefield-<p>

Naruko stood with the rest of the jinchuriki and faced Tobi.

"I have an offer. You and the rest of the akatsuki members face off their designed jinchuriki one on one. The winner takes it all." Naruko told the akatsuki leader who agreed before telling his akatsuki members to attack the ones they were supposed to and went for Naruko himself.

Naruko jumped back and saw Sasuke going after Killer-B making her smirk. He had nothing against him. Naruko then focused her attention on the akatsuki leader who was making hand-seals, she quickly made her own and they called out the jutsu at the same time.

"Fuuton: grand air ball." Naruko called out while Tobi used katon: grand fireball. Narukos wind jutsu won over and sent the fire back 10 times bigger back at Tobi who was forced to dodge. Naruko then drew her sword as he flew at her with a kunai and they clashed a few times. Naruko then used the jutsu she had hoped to never use but she knew that in order to make an example of Akatsuki and to make sure that no one ever tried to recreate the 10 tails again she would have to. Kurama had agreed after hearing her logic and was okei with it.

"time to end this once and for all." Naruko whispered and flashed through seals quickly before letting Tobi in close and grabbed him as the gates to hell appeared behind them. She saw chains coming out and latch onto him and drag him to hell while she looked behind her and knew she had to go herself also. She could feel a single chain whip out and latch onto her wrist while the rest of the enemy troops and akatsuki members were dragged into hell.

The rest of the jinchuriki and all of her friends came at that moment while Tenten came riding on Kages back. Killer-B recognized the technique and knew what was happening. He looked down and sighed.

"Is this the only way?" Killer-B asked her.

"Yes. If me and Kyuubi vanish from this world then there will never be a repeat of this moment. As long as the 9th demon is not alive or within reach the 10 tails cannot be created again. Kurama agrees with me on this and knows its necessary." Naruko said only to be punched by her girlfriend who then stomped off.

"**Kit, Me and the rest of the Bijuu will go alone. You have people who need you here, Same as I do have a family in hell that needs me. I am the lord of hell so I can close the gate by leaving without you. We will now go and torture those fools who dared mess with the lord of hell and his siblings." **Kyuubi said as he and the rest of the biju along with the ones that had been in Akatsukis clutches materialized beside the blond and the chain disappeared as Kyuubi and the others walked into hell and the gate vanished behind them.

Naruko just stood there dumbfounded with everyone else and the jinchuriki then looked for their seals which were gone.

"The demons are gone, we are no longer jinchuriki." Naruko said dumbfounded and slowly smiled softly as she realized this. The other jinchuriki were like that too and Tsunade and Jiraya ran at Naruko hugging her and then led her back into the village.

* * *

><p>-Later that day-<p>

Naruko sighed as she walked towards the Golden spear where her girlfriend lived and worked with a mixed banquet with red roses and white lillies . She knew that the girl was angry with her and probably didn't want to see her but she had to. Everyone was celebrating all around her and even though there was a strain between the villages then everyone was behaving since they were allies. After Naruko finished the battle quickly they had formed an allegiance between all of the five great hidden villages. Tsunade had declared Naruko as her successor with no objections and they had spent hours talking about necessary stuff for hours before Naruko got excused to go find her girlfriend.

Shinobi from her own village nodded to her for once in her life and no one glared at her in fear or disrespect. This shocked her but she wasn't complaining. She stopped in front of the golden spear and took a deep breath steeling herself before walking into the store. She had left Kage with Jiraya who had gotten her fox into helping him peek on women.

"We are closed today. Come back later." Naruko heard from her right and she looked over to see her Girlfriend with her back turned to her cleaning up a kunai.

"I'm not here to buy." Naruko said carefully and ducked when the girl whipped around and threw the kunai at her.

"Get out. I do not want to talk to you." Tenten hissed out making the blond flinch.

"Fine. But these are for you." Naruko said placing the banquet on the table in front of the older girl before walking out.

* * *

><p>-Tentens pov-<p>

Tenten watched the girl walk out before relaxing, she knew she was being a little unfair to the girl but she was annoyed with how she always seemed to think that she had to be the sacrifice to make world peace. She loved her, and yet the blond seemed so ready to jump into danger for others not thinking of how Tenten would feel if she died. Tenten looked at the flowers and sighed, she had to admit that the girl knew how to get her mind to clear up a little from the anger. She then noticed an envelope. She reluctantly opened it and saw a letter inside along with a ring.

There was a single sentence on the letter: 'I'm Sorry, Will you marry me? If yes then meet me tonight at 7 on top of my fathers head.'

Tenten blinked and then crumbled the letter and burned it. She took the ring and told her dad that she was going to head out.

* * *

><p>-Normal pov.-<p>

Naruko walked into her home and went up to her bedroom where she hugged her pillow to her chest since Kage had not returned. She laid down on her bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Its open." Naruko called and then her eyes widened when Tenten was the one to enter the room and she got up quickly.

"We need to talk." Tenten said in a monotone and Naruko nodded slowly.

"So.." Naruko started but got disturbed by the bun-haired girl.

"How could you even think of that shit Naruko?"

"I'm guessing you mean dying to end the war instead of the proposal."

Tenten nodded and Naruko sighed.

"I thought it was the only way. The 9th goes, the 10 tails can't be brought back. Kurama proved me wrong and I am sorry for scaring you and everyone like that."

"I still don't get why though, why give everything up when you could just beat him into the ground and kill him."

"That would not have ended it! In a few years another fool would appear and try the same shit again or maybe the former jinchuriki would be killed off to create brainless weapons in a try to win the other villages. The struggle would never end until nothing was left." Naruko spat out making the other girl flinch lightly.

"The demons had to go. It was the only way. And if I secured that with my death I would do it. Because no love, is worth many lives." Naruko finished more softly and the two just stood there facing each other for some time.

"I see your point. And I forgive you. And to answer your question..." Tenten started before walking over to the blond and kissing her softly. "Yes I will marry you, you idiot."

Naruko smiled and pulled the girl to her and kissed her deeply.

~The End.~

* * *

><p>An: How did you like the story? I know it probably didn't end like many wanted it to and me sorry for that. But I did not know how to end it exactly.<p> 


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue to the golden hero of konoha.

I know i know, i said i wouldn't write this but after re-reading my own story I had an idea. This isn't going to be a long one but hopefully it will give some satisfaction to the fans of this story that wanted an epilogue. And I hope that this might make some people happy that I intend on starting a new story that is another Femnaru story soon. I just have to finish some stuff before I do.

-x-x-x-x-

-10 years after the end of the 4th war. -

Naruko sighed as she stood in her office looking over the village hidden in the leaves. It was late in the afternoon and everything was peaceful. She had taken over as the 6th hokage 5 years ago and had never been happier. She and Tenten were married and had 6 kids, two twins, a boy and a girl, which had been given birth to by Naruko while the other two, two boys, were given birth to by Tenten.

They also had adopted Natsumi and her brother, Akira, from the orphanage after the war, both of them were shinobi with their own teammates. They had decided to have kids 2 years after they got married and the adopted siblings were oldest at age 15 and 13 while the twins were 8 years of age, while the other two were 7 and 5. They loved all of their kids very much and while the twins were rowdy and energetic like Naruko they were also turning out to be great shinobi to be and the other two boys were just like Tenten, loving sharp pointy things. The twins were named Minato jr and Kushina jr while the other two were named Kai and Asuma.

Naruko had just finished working that day, the mountains over mountains of paperwork were a pain in the ass but she thankfully had realized a way to defeat it by using shadow clones. She released another sigh before turning around and pulling the hokage cloak around her started heading home to her wife and kids. They lived in the Senju compound by now which now also held Haku and Zabusas families along with Tsunade and Jirayas kids along with said parents and Kurenai and Asuma who now had 2 kids.

Their first born, Hashirama had been born 9 months after the last war, while their second born was 8 years of age like the twins, he was named Sendo, they also had one girl that was 5 years old named Naruko jr.

Kurenai had given birth to an healthy baby boy shortly after the war who was named Hiruzen after his grandfather who was now deceased, having died of old age 5 years prior. He had lived to see Naruko become hokage and then died in his sleep with a smile on his face and a peaceful aura. Then they had another one that was now 7 years of age who was a girl that they named Natsumi.

All in all the Senju compound had become lively again along with the rest of the village. All of the konoha 11 had their own families now along with Uchiha Itachi who had gotten married after being reinstated and had started the Uchiha clan once more. Shikamaru and Chouji kept in close contact with their old team mate and were her own advisers in every decision she made that was important. Shikamaru was also the head his clan and the boss of the strategy division while Chouji was the head of his clan and controlled importing lines between the five great villages who remained in peace after the war.

When Naruko came to a stop in front of her house she saw her kids playing with the other kids of the compound. Her kids were telling the story of how their parent had defeated the akatsuki and brought peace to the shinobi world once and for all and acting the story out. Tenten was watching from the porch and smiling at the kids antics before noticing Narukos staring.

Naruko walked up to her wife and kissed her softly on the mouth before turning around to watch their kids finish the story with an arm around the shorter womans shoulders. When the kids finished the story and noticed that Naruko was home she was immediately tackled in a big hug by all of the kids present. The twins had their mothers golden hair color and former blue eyes while the other two had tentens brown hair and brown eyes. Natsumi and Akira were the only ones who just stood there smiling at their younger siblings and cousins and adopted cousins, obviously amused. Akira was 15 years of age and had been a Chunin for some time now while Natsumi sr was 13 and had only recently graduated since Naruko had upped the graduating age a year to have the kids more emotionally ready.

Naruko was laughing as the kids ambushed her and she looked at her wife who was laughing lightly and noticing the blond looking at her, smiled lovingly at her. Naruko felt at peace. She was finally...

Home.

-x-x-x-

Finished for eternity sadly :( I hope this wraps it up a bit for you guys.


End file.
